Supergirl: The Heirs of Krypton (AU)
by Daniel Sullivan
Summary: Kara Zor El has arrived on Earth, greeted by her cousin, Kal. But her cousin has lost his way, and has no idea what it means to be Kryptonian. He is the key to her understanding Earth, however. Can she learn the ways of this primitive planet, while helping her cousin to ascend to his true stature as the last Kryptonian man? AU Story
1. Chapter 1

**2002**

The tiny pod hurtled into Earth's atmosphere, and a twelve year old Kara Zor El thought for sure that she was going to die in a horrific crash. As her pod was about to strike the ground, she saw a man standing, arms outstretched, ready to catch her pod. She was certain that he wore the glyph of the House of El, the house her mother came from.

Kara winced, closing her eyes as the ship struck the man, but instead of an explosion or a hard impact, her ship slowed rapidly, but with control, and came to a halt. When she opened her eyes, she looked up and saw a handsome man in his mid-twenties looking up at her. She realized that she was actually looking down at him, and that he held her pod up by the strength of his arms. Emblazoned on his chest was indeed the ancestral glyph of the House of El.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. He smiled, and winked at her. The garment he wore was barely a rag; a tube with large arm holes and a large neck hole that was cut low enough to show insanely developed pectoral muscles. His bare arms, shoulders, and lats were likewise large and well developed.

His pants were likewise showy; full length legs, but with holes torn in them, some holes around his waist showing a bright red undergarment, and some of his upper leg.

He reminded her of ancient Kryptonian statues, from the times when heroic men and women fought with handheld weapons, and work was performed without the aid of machinery. His blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight—yellow sunlight—and his golden tan skin practically glowed, suffused with solar energy. His wavy hair was dark, so dark that it had undertones of the deepest azure. The man was magnificent.

Gently, he set the pod down, and then placed his hands into the exterior imprints, releasing the canopy. If he could do that, he was not only Kryptonian, but truly was of the House of El.

"Kara Zor El," he said in Kryptonian. "It's me; Kal." He smiled, and winked again.

Kara's eyes were wide as saucers. "Kal … El?"

He nodded, still smiling. "That's me."

His speech was informal, and that was being generous. Kara remembered Kal as an infant. He never would have learnt the language on his home world, and must have picked it up from records in his own pod.

He took her hand as she rose to exit her pod, deftly helping her to the ground. The solar energy warmed her skin, made her feel tingly.

"You have grown powerful here, Kal of the house of El."

"Shhh," he said with a smile and a wink, placing his index finger to her lips. "It's a secret." Then he looked at her pod. "Seems your pod was stuck in some kind of stasis. You never aged, but now, I'm like twice your age! But this," he motioned to her pod. "We need to get it out of here before the military arrives. They'll be here any minute, so forgive me for being a bit brusque, but ..." With that, he abruptly picked her up and placed her back into the pod, closing the canopy. He effortlessly lifted the pod and then flew from her landing site.

 **(All dialogue in this chapter is in Kryptonian)**

 **SG**

Clark lived in what he called a garage in a place he referred to as National City. The building had once been a place to repair "cars," whatever those were. Located in a visibly rundown area, she found it unbefitting a scion of the House of El.

Kal rolled what looked like an old wheeled vehicle with a crest of some kind emblazoned on its nose forward, revealing a cloth tarp. Pulling back the tarp revealed a thick, wooden floor, which he lifted, revealing a six _grad_ (pronounced _grahd_ : a Kryptonian measurement roughly equal to 1.66 feet - six grad is ten feet) deep pit some fifteen _grad_ (roughly twenty foot) square. Inside was a pod identical to her own pod, which he effortlessly lifted, placing it next to his own, before replacing the floor.

Rolling the … car? back, he leaned against it and smiled. "There; now it's safe."

"This is not safe!"

"Until you gain my powers, you'll never be able to lift it. No human can lift it by himself. I've lined the pit with lead to keep military satellites from being able to see it. Unless someone actually knows what to look for, and thinks to look in this shitty part of town … "

Kara slapped him, and immediately regretted it. Her hand stung. Kal was rock solid. Still, she gave her admonition. "You speak like a Daxamite! You may have aged, but I'm still your … "

"Babysitter?" Kal laughed, cutting her off.

"I was going to say protector … "

"Don't be presumptuous, Kara. I have no memory of you; I was a baby when I left. I only know about you because of the data crystal my father included." Kal walked her to a table, and removed a chair, offering her a seat. Once she was seated, he continued.

"You show up here, a doe eyed girl from a privileged world, and think to be my protector?" Kal shook his head. "Time dilation's a bitch, Cuz—because now I'm _your_ protector. You have no idea what this world's like, and until you gain powers from many years of exposure to Earth's yellow sun, you're vulnerable. Even after you do, you're still vulnerable to unscrupulous people; there are some very skillful manipulators who will take advantage of you."

She briefly wondered if perhaps Kal had become such a manipulator, but he quickly put her at ease.

Kal looked at her intently, his eyes misting over. "You're my only living relative, Kara—my only family." He embraced her, holding her tightly. "I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you Kara. And I happen to know someone who can help. They're good friends; we can trust them."

Kara looked around the filthy garage, and wondered why Kal chose to live here. "Do the humans even know what you are?"

"Nah," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I grew up with a human family; the Kents. My Earth name is Clark Kent."

"This … Earth family … are they the ones of whom you speak? The ones who can help?"

"No; this is a friend who owes me—big time owes me—here in National City. His name is Jeremiah Danvers, and his wife is Eliza. I saved his wife and daughter right after I came to the big city."

"But Kal, what do you do here? And what language do they speak?"

"A very simple one. You'll have no difficulty learning it. They use phonetic script, rather than ideograms, though."

He handed her a glass of water, filled from a basin on the wall, and began preparing food in what looked to be a stove of all things. She drank deeply of the water, thirsty from her long voyage. The water tasted impure, but she imagined Earth's filtration technology was nowhere near that of Krypton's.

She crinkled her nose. "So primitive."

Kal laughed. "In some ways. In other ways … their art and literature is rich and textured, especially for such a young world. Also, they're a very passionate people, Kara. I love that about them!"

She looked at him, trying to decide if this passion, which he clearly shared, was a good thing or not. Her Aunt Astra was very passionate, and Kara adored her aunt.

"Very well, my cousin. You are now my eldest family and of the age of majority. As is proper and Kryptonian, I will submit myself to your guardianship."

"We're a team, Kara. I'm here to help you acclimate to Earth. I promise not to dictate to you, or in any way impede your agency."

His language had become more appropriate to a member of the House of El. Kara liked that he was treating her with respect.

"You remind me so much of Aunt Astra, Kal. She spoke as you do now."

"You honor me, perhaps beyond what I deserve. I did not know her, but you clearly adore her."

"You would love her, Kal. She's so beautiful and elegant … but also so vibrant and passionate."

Kal laughed. "I love her already! Now, let's get started. I prepared a tutorial on English in case your pod ever arrived. I have other language tutorials once you've got English mastered."

"You mean they still don't have unified language?"

He nodded and smiled. "Young world, remember?" Kal went to the stove and removed a pot, bringing it, and two plates to the table. She had to admit that it smelled delicious. He spooned out a large helping onto her plate.

"Macaroni and cheese, with hotdogs—it's a favorite of mine." He removed a can from a cold box beneath the counter and cracked it open, drinking deeply of its contents.

"What's that?"

"Beer—you can't have any; you're too young."

He took another gulp as she began eating. "Mmm! Great Rao! This is … this is amazing!"

"Wait till I take you to Bonchon. Once you try postickers, you'll be addicted."

Kara giggled. "I think I'm going to like it here, Kal. Thank you for being her for me. I only wish I could have been here for you."

He shrugged. "You're here now. We have each other. That's all that matters."

Then it hit her. Her parents death, the death of Krypton. Looking at Kal, she realized that she would never see another Kryptonian again—would never see Krypton again. Tears came to her eyes, and she began to sob. Kal slid his chair over and enfolded her in his arms.

"I know, Kara," he said. "I understand. Cry as long as you need to. I'm here for you."

She trembled in his embrace, sobbing uncontrollably. Only her cousin's powerful arms made her feel safe. With him, as bad as things were with the death of Krypton, she somehow knew that it would all be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Kal showed Kara how to use his "computer," and gave her a profile so she could access it and have her own personal profile and password separate from his. The "computer" was primitive, barely a step above a quill and ink, but it was a useful tool for accessing the "internet" to learn about Earth customs.

"I've got some dinner on the stove for you, Kara. I'm off to work." She noticed that his Kryptonian sounded almost like the South Krypton speech, much less refined than Argo where she and Kal were born.

She nodded, then asked, "Kal, just what kind of work do you do anyway?"

"I'm not sure there's a Kryptonian word for it exactly. My employer hosts interpretive dancers at her … theatre. I help out."

"Oh, like choreography!"

He nodded. "Something like that.

Kara grew excited at this. "Do you dance too? You must do our house proud, wearing our glyph as you do! Is Earth's music like Kryptons?"

He shook his head. "Not exactly. Some of the New Age genre reminds me of Krypton's music. We have classical and symphony orchestra, though. I think you'd like those."

She smiled. "I will seek them out on your … _internet_."

"I also have a news blog that I maintain," he added. "More of a hobby, but I do make enough money to supplement my regular work."

"News," she said. "You mean Earth's council does not provide this information to the people?"

He laughed. "Earth has no council, and government furnished news is worthless; it's little more than propaganda."

"You don't think that Krypton's council was like that ... do you?"

"Don't know; didn't really live there. Now, get some sleep, kiddo," he admonished. "You've had a rough day, and I threw a lot more at you than you might have been ready for."

Kara drew herself up to her full height of three grad. "I am Kara Zor El; a scion of the House of El. I am—"

"Putting on a brave face, kiddo," he finished for her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down, a full grad taller than she. "And it's because of your birth and upbringing that you're doing as well as you are. Still; you need some rest. Eat up the meal I prepared, and get some sleep. I have a cot ready for you in my loft. Not what you're used to, I know, but it's the best I could do."

She hugged him. "Thank you, Kal. I'll do that. Now go to work … and be beautiful!"

 **SG**

Kara had gone to bed early the previous night, not long after her cousin had left to go to work at what he called, "Six-O-Clock pm," in the humans' English language. The meal he had prepared for her was filling, if a bit unsophisticated. She slept fitfully, crying much of the night as the loss of her entire culture and society hit her. Nevertheless, she awoke at sunrise, and found Earth's yellow sunlit morning breathtakingly beautiful, even in this dingy city.

She spent her morning learning English, using the tutorial Kal had prepared. By what Kal called, "Ten-O-Clock am," Kara had absorbed the English language. After that, she made use of the "Internet," absorbing as much as she could about Earth's history, and the geography of the "United States of America." United States history appalled her.

These people actually celebrated theft of land, desecration of native holy grounds, cultural genocide, and a thousand other horrific things—things that Kryptonian society had shed thousands of years ago. Even the barbarism of slavery was less than a hundred and fifty Earth years in the past, with segments of American society still not outraged by it, still celebrating the side that fought to preserve it. _These humans are like Daxamites_ , she thought.

Kal returned home from "work" around what he called "Noon," and Kara greeted him with as cheerful a "Good Morning" as she could manage, and in English no less.

"Your English is good," he complimented, responding in the human language.

"We should speak English until I'm fully fluent," she said. "Do I have an accent?"

"A beautiful one," he said. "You sound almost Southern."

She crinkled her nose at this. "I never liked the Southern Krypton accent …"

"I mean Southern United States," Kal clarified. "Since I put the tutorial together for you, it probably has my southern accent – my Earth parents live in Kansas."

"I studied your nation's geography," she noted. "That is some distance from here. Why did you travel so far?"

"Eh," he said with a shrug. "I was riding out west to spend a few days at the beach before heading to the east coast and to Metropolis, with aspirations of being a news reporter. Just outside of National City, I encountered a small plane going down. I caught it, much as I did your pod, and saved the woman and child inside. It was Eliza Danvers and her daughter Alex. She was only a child at the time. Now, she's a year or two older than you."

"These are the people who will help us, you said."

He nodded. They live in the suburbs, so I decided to check out National City. I went to the National Tribune looking for work, but they told me a journalism degree from a two bit school and no experience would get me a job as a gopher or copy boy or something. I was considering it, when I was approached by a woman who asked me to come work with her. She offered quite a bit more money. I figured I do that part time, and work for the Tribune during the day. Did that for a while, but I wasn't getting anywhere. Every time I tried to move into actual reporting, that Snapper Carr asshole …"

"Kal! Why do you insist on using such … profane language?"

He laughed. "Wow! You've learned a lot—enough to even lecture me in English!"

"I'm serious!"

"So am I," he said with a smile. "It's awesome that you've learned so quickly! I'm sorry, Kara. I wish I could set a better example, but I am the man I am. I was raised by farmers, and grew up around farm hands and field workers. Anyway, since coming here, I've been around working class folk. I'm rough around the edges, but I do what's right by others. Snapper? He's full of shit—"

"Kal!"

"Sorry—crap."

She rolled her eyes. "Not much better, but fine." Then she asked, "Why not take me to your Earth family?"

"Eh ... we don't really speak much. My Kryptonian heritage and the religious upbringing I had conflict, so much that it became a major bone of contention."

"What do you mean?"

"Kara, you'll find Earth religions much more ... fate oriented than Kryptonian beliefs. They said it was God's will that Krypton was destroyed. I told them I could never follow a god that would will the deaths of billions of people. There were other issues as well ... if it were up to them, I'd let people die, even though I have the power to save them."

Kara's mouth dropped open, but no words came out. She could not put her shock and outrage at this into words.

"Anyway," Kal continued, "Snapper Carr never intended to help me move past being a copy boy or gopher. I kept showing him my work, writing stories on current events and local stories, but he just blew me off. Carr finally said I would never get anywhere in journalism, so I quit, and went to work my night job full time."

"I'm sorry, Kal."

He shrugged. "It all worked out. Anyway, we have an appointment to meet the Danvers clan in, oh, about a half an hour. So …" Kal produced a helmet. "You'll need to put this on."

"Why?"

"Because we're taking my Harley." She raised an eyebrow at this, and he clarified, "My motorcycle." then remembered.

She still drew a blank, and then remembered one of the pop culture references she had seen. "Oh! So you're like the Fonz!"

Kal chuckled. "More like the Terminator, but yeah."

Kara giggled at this. "Alright—let's go."

 **SG**

Kara held tightly to her cousin as he rode the motorcycle to the Danvers home. Wearing the helmet and goggles protected her in the event of a crash, but she still got the full effect of the wind in her face, even seated behind Kal … and Kara loved it. Apparently, adults in this state were not required to wear helmets, so Kal wore only a pair of wrap-around "sunglasses" that said "Gargoyles" on the side.

"Kal, this is magical!"

"Wait till you develop your power of flight!"

She nodded, grinning as the bike moved. And Kal … with his powerful physique, he reminded her of the warriors of Krypton … and he smelled wonderful. She briefly entertained the thought of marriage to him. It would make sense, after all, as they were the last two Kryptonians in existence, but she put the thought from her mind for the time being, and simply enjoyed the ride.

 **SG**

Clark Kent, known to Eliza and Jeremiah as Kal El of Krypton, came riding up, right on schedule. Of course, he was on time for their arranged appointment, but they knew that this day would come soon, and they knew exactly when. The Department of Extranormal Operations (DEO) had been tracking Kara's pod for months, and they knew when and where it would land. The only question was how long Clark would keep his cousin from them. To the surprise of the DEO's Director Henshaw, Clark did not even wait twenty four hours. Jerimiah thought he would wait up to a week.

Eliza, on the other hand, was surprised it took him this long. "About time he showed up."

"He's actually a minute early, Eliza."

"He should have brought her yesterday, Jerimiah," Eliza countered. "Staying a night in that rat trap of his—and you _know_ his lifestyle!"

"He's only in his lifestyle because of DEO intervention," Jerimiah lamented. "And even so, he lives a clean life, all things considered."

Eliza sighed. "Just … keep him away from Alex. She's fourteen, and the last thing we need is her falling for that …"

"I don't know. Alex has shown little interest in boys, even the good looking ones," Eliza's husband noted. "And I doubt Clark will stay long. He'll seeks to shield Kara from his life as much as possible."

Clark Kent dismounted the large bike, and then helped Kara off, waving to Eliza and Jeremiah. Eliza smiled and waved back. She had to admit, Clark was magnificent. Had she been younger, the DEO might have assigned her directly to the young Kryptonian when he got near National City. She laughed at this—the way Clark ended up, an older Eliza would have been a perfect match. Thankfully, the DEO had matched her to Jeremiah, by whom she had already had a child: Alex Danvers.

"Eliza, Jeremiah," Clark said as he walked up. "This is Kara, my cousin."

Kara transformed from a fun-loving twelve year old on the back of her cousin's motorbike, and into a regal princess of a girl. Eliza was not surprised; the girl did not yet trust them, and would revert to the manner of her upbringing. Thankfully, the girl had not developed her powers. It was up to Eliza and Jerimiah to shape her before those powers developed, just as Jonathan and Martha had shaped Clark.

The Kents were a happy accident, as Kal's pod landed west of the projected touchdown, and was found by the Kansas couple. The DEO had a team ready to step in and relocate the alien child, but thankfully, they never had to. The Kents shaped him into a good hearted young man, all without DEO help. It made him easier for the DEO to manipulate once they engineered the plane crash. Eliza and Alex were in no danger, but the Kryptonian did not know that, and did not hold back. Thus began the association of the Danvers family and Clark Kent.

To Clark, the Danvers were an older couple who served as friendly mentors. In reality, everything about their association was engineered and manipulated by the DEO. Eliza regretted their part in it. Clark should have been allowed to soar, or should have been brought on with the DEO. Instead, once the DEO stalled his career as a journalist, he ended up taking a night job and living what Eliza considered an aimless existence. Her husband pointed out that Clark seemed very happy, and she had to agree that he did seem so. Eliza just wished that he had been given a choice.

"Kara Zor El," Eliza said as Clark walked her up to the porch. "Welcome to our home."

Kara looked at Clark, and then back at Eliza. "I will see my cousin, will I not?"

Her English was excellent. The girl was likely as smart as her cousin, and capable of internalizing vast amounts of information. Unlike Clark, she came to Earth knowing what she was, and what her destiny was supposed to have been. She had grown up in an advanced civilization. It was imperative to shape her into an Earth friendly and America friendly tool before her powers developed. If she ever learned the truth, it could backfire in the worst way.

"You will see him as often as the two of you wish," Jeremiah assured, Eliza nodding.

The door opened, and Alex Danvers stepped out onto the porch. Alex had grown tall, and just a bit haughty. She looked down at Kara and smiled faintly.

"So, she is to be my new sister."

"Please take care of her," Clark implored. "If anyone can help her to navigate high school, it's you, Alex."

"I'm glad you place so much confidence in me. But why abandon her with us?"

Eliza whirled on her daughter. "Alex Danvers! Clark is in no way abandoning her!" She had to think fast; Alex had no clue that her parents were DEO operatives, or that Kent had been carefully groomed and manipulated into making this decision. "You and I owe Clark our lives, and we're experienced parents! He wants what's best for his cousin, and knows that we can provide that."

Clark looked at Alex with what Eliza thought might be anger, but instead of reacting, he responded.

"Alex, your parents are scientists, and apart from my own parents, they're the finest people I know. I have no idea how to parent a teen girl, and I can't give her a normal Earth life. I will not abandon her; you have my word on that."

Eliza mouthed a silent, 'Thank you,' to Clark.

Alex looked at him intently, then replied, "You've kept every promise you've made. Fine—I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Then she turned to Kara, and said, "Welcome, to the Danvers Clan." Finally, Alex cracked a genuine smile. "We're going to have fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kara spent her first week with the Danvers family absorbing all that she could about Earth culture. The more she learned, the more appalling things she discovered. At the same time, though, she began to see what Kal meant about Humanity's passion. Art and literature were, as Kal had said; rich and textured.

As she was shutting down the computer, a pair of slender arms slid under Kara's armpits, and feminine hands snaked their way behind her neck. Lifting Kara from her chair, Alex Danvers said, "Gotcha!"

"You're hurting me!" Kara's neck strained against Alex's hands, which pushed her head forward, into her chest, making breathing difficult.

Alex let go, slowly setting Kara down. "It's a Full Nelson! I can teach it to you."

Kara stood slowly, aghast at the idea. She turned to face Alex, and was about to protest vociferously, but was caught off guard by Alex's open and friendly expression.

 _By Rao_ , Kara thought, _this girl truly thinks she's doing me a favor!_ Indeed, there was no malice in Alex's eyes. Instead, Alex was excited. Apparently, her martial arts class—karate?—taught things like this to young girls.

"On Krypton, girls don't usually learn such things." Kara's English sounded natural, though still formal.

"Patriarchal, huh?"

Kara shook her head. "Women are usually the leaders of their respective houses. We learn fine arts, hard sciences, civics, and oratory."

Alex seemed to approve, but asked, "So, what do the men learn?"

"Much of the same. Only those born to military service typically learn the martial arts. My Aunt Astra—she was an exception." Kara beamed at this, always amazed by Astra. "She could do everything."

"So … women are the leaders?"

Kara nodded. "Usually. Not always; Krypton is a meritocracy. But like humans, women mature more quickly, and acquire leadership skills sooner as a result. Krypton's Council was led by women for more than a millennium. Also, we are bearers of life. In ancient times, men held us in awe, and ancient Krypton was matriarchal. Now, our society is … was … more egalitarian …" The sudden reminder of the loss of Krypton caused Kara to be overcome with emotion, and she began to sob in spite of herself.

Alex's arms enfolded her, gently this time. "You're the sister I never had, Kara. I'm here for you."

She held onto Alex tightly, letting her tears come as Alex stroked her hair. Kara was glad that Alex seemed to understand. Kal … he understood, but he grew up on Earth, in the west. Crying was considered a sign of weakness to men. Though her cousin never said as much, for some reason, he always came across as being the strong one helping the weaker Kara. Alex and Kara were equals by comparison, each holding the other up.

"Thank you," was all Kara said.

A few moments later, Mrs. Danvers stormed into the room, hands on her hips. "What's going on? Alex, are you trying out karate on that poor child?"  
Eliza Danvers was strong and beautiful, reminding Kara of her mother in many ways. She appreciated Eliza's looking out for her, but it was not necessary in this instance.

"Mom …" Alex protested.

"I was thinking about Krypton," Kara said. "I was telling Alex about Kryptonian society, and I just … Krypton is gone, Eliza. Alex—she's my strength right now. She's the sister I never had … a daughter my own mother would have hoped for."

Eliza's eyes softened, but Alex still looked perturbed with her mother.

"I'm sorry, Alex," Eliza said. "I just … your father and I promised Clark …"

"Yeah," Alex retorted angrily. "And just where _is_ Clark, huh?"

"Right here," A voice said from the next room. A moment later, Kal El walked in. "I just got here." He then walked over to a still angry Alex. "I know you've taken on a lot of responsibility because of Kara coming to live with you."

"How come you don't do it?" Alex still did not fully understand. "Is your career truly that important? Hell, I don't even know what you do! Hell, even Kara doesn't really know what you do!"

"Alex!" Eliza's voice was raised again. "Please, watch your language!"

"Ah, it's alright, Eliza," Kal said with that bright smile that Kara had come to love. "She's frustrated, and I can see why. I mean, come on! She just got yelled at for something she didn't do." Then he turned to Alex. "I know it seems strange, Alex, but I'm not parental material, and my job … is no career. I do what I need to pay the bills, but my job is demanding in ways that would not be good for Kara."

This puzzled Kara. What could possibly be difficult for Kara concerning Kal's job? Still, she saw that Alex was mollified. Kara decided to add more, just to show her appreciation.

"Alex reminds me of my Aunt Astra, Eliza."

Alex's jaw dropped at this, and Clark looked at Alex with a new appreciation before looking back at Eliza.

"Eliza, for Kara to say that … that is the highest compliment she could pay to … anyone. For Kara to equate Alex with Astra is a great honor."

Alex beamed at this. Maybe she and Kal would get along after all.

 **SG**

Kal and Kara walked to the nearby park to chat privately. She loved Earth's yellow sun, and until her arrival on Earth, she never could have imagined anything so beautiful. Still, she missed Rao's rose glow. At least with Kal, she was in the company of another Kryptonian.

"Are the Danvers treating you well, Kara?" He asked her in Kryptonian.

She was shaken from her thoughts by his question. "Of course, Kal. They're wonderful people. Alex is different, but we get along well. Like I said, she reminds me of a young Astra." Kara lapsed into Kryptonian as easily as breathing, and their conversation continued in the language of her birth world.

Kal nodded. "I trust them, Kara. I've been here in National City … a lot longer than I ever expected to be. A lot of that's my own doing. I've picked up a girlfriend, and …"

Kara could not help smiling at this. "You have a sweetheart? Oh, Kal, that's wonderful! In fact, that gives me hope! Are humans compatible with us?"

"Physically?' He smiled a very contented smile, and said, "Very much so. I don't know if humans and Kryptonians are genetically compatible, however."

"That should be easy enough to determine," Kara declared. "So—what's her name?"

"Lisa Lasalle. She owns the place where I work. She's a former model and dancer, and she's in her fifties. She's a beautiful lady, Kara. You'd like her, though I think her lifestyle might offend your sensibilities."

"I've come to accept that many things about this planet will offend my sensibilities, Kal," Kara conceded. "But if she's a good person at heart, and if you love her, then I think it's wonderful. At her age, having children is unlikely, but still, it is something to hope for. Does she know about you being extraterrestrial?"

He nodded. "Yes, but not any details. I've kept some of that to myself for her protection."

"Her … protection?" This puzzled her. "Shouldn't you be honest with her if your relationship is serious? And protection from what?"

"We're not serious," Kal declared nonchalantly. "Protection from the government, big corporations, other entities that might seek to use her to get to me if they knew of my existence—which brings me back to the Danvers."

"What about the Danvers? They're not … bad people … are they?"

"I trust them, Kara. I trusted them with you, and you're more important to me than … well, than anything."

Kara smiled at this. She was happy for Kal and his lady friend, but being important to him still pleased her nonetheless.

"Then there should be nothing to worry about, should there?"

"Kara, I feel as though I've been artificially kept from doing more. Like the career path I had envisioned has somehow been derailed. Hooking up with Lisa …" he smiled very contentedly again. "That really derailed me more than anything, but before that, it seemed like … I don't know. Every time I try to get my journalism aspirations back on track doing more than just my blog, it seems like I run into nothing but dead ends. I hadn't thought about it too much recently, but with your arrival, I've been thinking more, and the more I think, the more I think things are out of place."

Kara just nodded. Kal would watch out for her, that she knew, and there was nothing else she could offer. So she changed the subject.

"Do you ever miss Krypton?"

"I was an infant, Kara. I have no recollection of my home world. I have some vague memories—more like images—of my parents. The data crystals of course give me lots of information. I wish I had actual memories. I wish that I missed it. Why?"

"Do you keep to Kryptonian culture and Kryptonian ways? Or have you fully integrated into these humans' society?"

Kal laughed. "I was raised in "these humans' society," Kara. I was practically an adult before the truth was revealed to me. I think and feel as a human, as an American. Krypton is … it's a place I've never seen, and don't know anything about except what I've gleaned from the data crystal."

Kara nodded again, and then stopped, turning to face him. "Kal, I could teach you, you know. I was supposed to teach you in fact. If not for the time dilation …"

"I would be much more Kryptonian," he finished.

"I would have claimed you as my future husband," she declared with a laugh. "But events did not transpire that way. You have a romantic interest, and I … I will find one of my own someday. But the fact remains that you, Kal El, need to learn what it means to be Kryptonian."

He looked at her, his expression unreadable, and for a moment, she thought he would rebuke her. Why would he not? He was now her elder, and had grown up in a patriarchal society, where women did not hold the same lofty position that they did on Krypton. Instead of a rebuke, however, he looked away. She thought he looked … ashamed.

"I … I'm sorry Kara. I'm not worthy of my heritage."

"You're Kal of the House of El! Your father was Krypton's greatest scientist! Your mother, Lara, she was …"

"I'm sorry, Kara, but I fear my parents would find me deplorable. Please, let's not talk about it any further."

They two walked, speaking little after that. She was happy to be in his presence, but his words bothered her. What could have happened to her cousin to make him think such things? Kara Zor El would get to the bottom of it, but not today. She sensed that Kal needed her presence more than he needed her guidance. She realized that he still needed her. Even though he had grown to maturity, and could do the most amazing things, he still needed the guidance that only a native Kryptonian could provide. _One day_ , she thought, _I will figure it out. Then I can help him_.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara had been living with the Danvers for a year now, and had just finished her first day of class at Roosevelt high school. She had adapted to Earth life well—a little too well, in her opinion. She had to force herself to think in Kryptonian now, so pervasive was her English speech. Kal still visited her regularly and faithfully, and she treasured her time with her cousin. But she spoke with so many others, and spoke in English most of the time, and it had begun to make inroads into her very thoughts.

Also, she found that her strength and durability were much enhanced from a year ago. She had spent months helping Alex practice her Karate, but had to stop two months ago, for fear of injuring Alex. Kara could no longer feel the impact of Alex's strikes, while Alex thought she was hitting a block of wood—a block of very _hard_ wood, that refused to break.

Her hearing and vision were becoming much more acute than they had been upon her arrival. At first, she loved it, but soon, it bothered her. She was never overwhelmed by it, and quickly mastered her abilities, but to hear errant comments others made about her had been a source of injured pride and on occasion, emotional distress.

The worst was the first day of school. She thought Alex would be her guardian, her mentor. Instead, after a quick hello at school, Alex and her friends had to "get to class." Alex had no idea that Kara had overheard her Earth sister say, "Thought we'd never be rid of my albatross."

Kara had caught the reference right away, and it hurt her deeply. Then there were the stares and comments from others about her appearance. Kara dressed conservatively, and loved science and the arts. This seemed to have made her a "nerd," and not in the cool sense she thought it might have initially meant. Not only that, instead of making friends with kids who had similar interests, they viewed the overachieving Kara as a source of competition, a threat to their place in the social hierarchy.

Then there were the boys who leered at her, and made lewd and lascivious comments about her, comment that she was never meant to hear. For the first time, she felt dirty and debased. She wondered if her cousin had experienced something similar, something that might explain why he felt unworthy of his heritage.

With the day out, she had hoped to ride home with Alex, who was now driving. Instead, Alex had ditched her, leaving her to take the bus. Kara walked around to the bus pickup area in front of the school, threading a path between groups of kids, trying to get to an open space by railing at the base of the stairs. Once she got there, she stood and contemplated the statue of President Theodore Roosevelt. He was an unusual figure, and seemed larger than life. Like many of the "great" U.S. presidents, he was a man of seeming contradictions, though given the state of U.S. history in his day, this was not surprising. The statue itself was a bronze affair. The figure was not much taller than herself, but was perched atop a pedestal, enabling the bronze figure to look out over the school grounds.

"Hey, Danvers!"

Kara whirled to see three boys, some of those who had been referring to her by very rude and unkind names. She had been aware of them, but had assumed that they were just going to catch the bus. Apparently, they had been following her. The three of them surrounded her, and made no attempt to hide their intent to intimidate her. She noticed that the rest of the students simply ignored the behavior, and no adults were close by. She would have to deal with them on her own, it seemed.

"What do you want?"

The boys leered at her, and one of them asked, "Those legs go all the way up?"

Kara was so caught off guard that she forgot the nature of the boy asking the question. "I do not understand the question. Do not everyone's legs go all the way up?"

This brought peals of laughter. One of them circled behind her, and began to lift her skirt. A sharp swat from Kara brought his unwanted probing to a halt. She imagined that had she not been as strong as she was that he would simply have ignored her. Still, she was not so strong that she could overpower three of them. Or maybe she was, but did not know it.

"Stop it!" Her command was loud, and should have alerted others around her. Instead, students passed by, and seemed unconcerned by three larger males cornering and attempting to molest a smaller female.

"You know you want it," the first one said.

Before Kara could respond, the boy's eyes went wide, and the three of them began backing away. She was confused at first, but then she heard a familiar voice from just outside of her field of vision.

"Leave them to me, Kara."

Kal's hand rested on her shoulder, and gently pulled her back, placing her behind him.

Kara was pleased, but surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up," he replied, much to her surprise. Kara wondered how he knew she needed a ride. Perhaps Alex had called him?

"That," he affirmed, "and kicking these little snots' asses."

Kal's appearance had attracted the attention of other students, who were now packed tightly in a horseshoe formation around them. The three boys began to run, but Kal grabbed them, pulling them back sharply, and then letting them go. The three fell onto their backs hard, one actually striking his head on the concrete. Kal placed a large foot on the dazed boy's chest and pressed down. The others tried to run, but Kal grabbed the backs of their necks and lifted them from the ground. An adult was now frantically trying to cut through the gaggle of kids, but to no avail. It seemed that the appearance of Kal had finally gotten heir attention.

"You're not going anywhere," Kal sneered. "I'll kill you—all three of you, and there's not a goddam thing anyone can do about it."

"Kal!"

He did not hear her … or if he did, he ignored her. He tossed the two boys forward, sending them to the pavement. People were looking, and some running, but he seemed not to notice. "Come on punks," he baited. "Get up and fight me. You fuck with my cousin, you fuck with me, so come on! We'll see how far you get. Come on, you little shits. Time to send you to the hospital."

"Kal!" Kara interposed herself, and addressed him in Krytonian. "Stop this instant! This is beneath you, my cousin!"

Kal's eyes had a ruby glow reminiscent of Rao, and she was certain that he fully intended to kill her assailants. She had no idea what glowing eyes meant, but it could not mean anything good. She had never seen such unbridled anger except once in her Astra, but Kal was far more menacing than her Aunt had ever thought about being.

"They can't hurt me, Kal!" She continued in Kryptonian, hoping to get through to him.

"No," he said in English. "But I can hurt them. And if they bother you again, you let me know. I'll grind them to paste." His eyes returned to their normal blue, and his expression of rage had receded to a malevolent sneer. It was almost as if he relished terrifying her assailants, and it scared her. Kara did not like this aspect of her cousin.

"We won't," one of them cried as he scrambled to get away, pulling the dazed boy to his feet. "We swear! Please …"

"Go." At Kal's command, the boys ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Get me out of here," Kara commanded. Her cousin took it as a plea, and offered her his arm. She took his offered arm and walked with him, but Kara Zor El could not let this slide. Now, however, was not the time to discuss the matter. She would wait until they were away from the incoming school officials.

Kal looked at one of the officials and barked, "Curb your little punks. If I have to do it ..." With that, he whisked Kara away, the crowd giving him a very wide berth.

 **SG**

Once they arrived at his motorbike, well away from the front of the school, she let go of his arm and spun on him.

"I swear, Kal El," she exclaimed in Kryptonian. "If I did not know better, I'd swear you were a Daxamite!"

She expected him to realize the seriousness of the matter, but instead, he looked angry. Thankfully, he responded in Kryptonian.

"I told you I'm watching over you. This was the first time I had to actually intervene, but mark my words, I can and will do so again if I need to. Hate me if you want, Kara Zor El. Call me whatever insults your childish mind can latch onto, but it makes no difference. Alex has abandoned her post."

"You would have killed them!"

"Better me than you, Kara."

"I would never …"

"Not intentionally. Your powers are greater than you think. I know; I've been there myself. Besides, I wasn't going to kill them. I just wanted them terrified. You'd have killed them on accident, and then you'd have felt horrible—and the police would be involved."

Kara slammed her palms into his chest, just to show him that he was wrong, fully expecting her strike to be ineffectual. Instead of blocking her or grabbing her hands, he simply let her strike him, and the force of her blow caused him to slide backward several grad, leaving two trenches in the ground from his feet sliding through the softer concrete.

"By Rao, what have I done?" Her hand went to her mouth. Kara was shocked by this development. _What if I hurt him?_

Kal smiled back at her. "See what I mean? You're almost as fast as me, and your strength is multiplying daily. By the time you graduate high school, your power will nearly equal my own. I have full control over my powers, and can kill or not kill as I choose."

The realization was a sobering one. "I understand. Please, Kal; take me home."

 **SG**

"You left her? You left that girl at school? Alex Danvers, you irresponsible, unfeeling …"

"You know there's a bus, Mom," Alex interjected.

"And you were supposed to be her protector," Eliza retorted.

"The girl is stronger than Brock Lesnar!"

"Brock who?"

"Brock Lesnar," Jerimiah said, interceding on Alex's behalf. "Wrestling champion, dear."

Eliza was finally quiet for a moment, allowing her husband to continue.

"You know Alex has sacrificed a large portion of her social life to help Kara. This is a responsibility she had no choice in accepting, Eliza." Then he turned to Alex. "I know you're frustrated, but if someone is expecting you to pick them up, you need to be there. Having said that, I think maybe you and Kara need to clear the air a little. I think it might be time for Kara to be a little more independent. She's certainly capable."

The door opened, and Kara walked in, her eyes downcast, tearful. Eliza ran to the girl and held her tightly.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry! Alex …"

"They tried to ... to touch me ... tried to lift my skirt," Kara said softly through her tears.

Eliza shot Alex a stern look, then asked, "You were able to get away, weren't ..."

"Kal intervened," Kara said, cutting her off. "I thought he was going to kill them."

All three Danvers' eyes went wide at this, Alex's parents exchanging worried looks. Alex did not know just how strong Clark Kent was, but she had seen him lift a full sized car from the ground with one hand just to help Eliza change a tire once. As a child, Kent had lived a life of physical labor, strengthening his body the old fashioned way. Kara had never been exposed to so much as a touch of manual labor on Krypton. Anyone crossing Clark Kent was putting themselves into potentially mortal peril.

"How ... bad did he hurt them?" Jeremiah asked tentatively.

"Bumps and bruises," Kara replied. "He knocked them down ..."

"If he hits a human," Eliza began, looking at Jeremiah. "He could easily kill them.

"Kal said he did it to keep me from … accidentally killing them." Kara turned to the Danvers family. "I'm sorry; he means well, but … those boys were trying to lift my skirt when Kal showed up. On Krypton, we don't threaten people like that, and I … I need to go to my room. I'm sorry—I need to think."

"Which boys?" Alex could not let this slide. She had to know who they were. Clark Kent was apparently watching Kara from a distance, something Alex had not factored in. If Clark had gotten serious, those boys would be dead, and it would be her own fault for ditching Kara. The Kryptonian girl just stared blankly at her, so Alex added, "I want names."

 **SG**

Kara sat in her room alone and wept. She had so looked forward to high school, but it seemed that she was fitting in less and less. And Alex … Alex was pulling away. Alex had developed an antagonism toward Kara, and the younger girl did not understand it. She always tried to be as appreciative of Alex as possible, but lately, no matter what she did, Alex just pulled away more. She wondered if her mother, Alura, and her Aunt Astra had experienced similar dynamics.

A light knock at her door prompted Kara to say, "Come in." To her surprise, it was Alex who joined her.

"Sorry I ditched you, Kara." Alex took a seat on the bed next to Kara, and put an arm around her. It felt like old times.

"What did I do? How have I offended you?"

Alex just laughed. "You didn't. I … I'm going through some things, Kara, and I just don't want a tagalong all the time. I know you've depended on me, but I also need to live my own life too. You need your own friends, and …"

"But I have no friends! I'm weird, strange, or too smart, or too strong. I don't fit in with anyone except Kal, but he only lets me in but so much. It's like even he doesn't want me interfering in his life. I feel so alone."

"Sometimes, I do to, Kara. I can't put it into words, and Mom certainly wouldn't understand. Dad's the only one who might, but …"

"Alex, you have lots of friends! The boys love you too!"

"Yeah, I know … let's just say it's not as good as you'd think. And maybe Kal is trying to protect you. I don't know what he does either, but Dad says your cousin loves you to pieces, and keeps you away for your benefit, not his."

Kara nodded. "That's what Kal says, but as a fellow Kryptonian, he should be willing to share everything with me."

Alex moved back and looked at Kara like the younger girl was insane. "Come on, Kara; you lived on Krypton. People didn't just share everything there, did they?"

"No, I suppose not. And Kal … he's more human in his mindset than Kryptonian."

"It'll be alright, Kara. We just need to find a happy medium between me looking out for you, and us being joined at the hip, that's all."

"Promise?"

Alex hugged her, and said, "Promise."

 **SG**

Kent was back in the city, and Kara and Alex slept soundly. Jerimiah Danvers went to the lead backed bookcase and pulled a book on physics, causing the heavy piece of furniture to swing open. His wife joined him at the top of the hidden staircase.

"Time for our weekly check in," she said absently.

"Come on," her husband said, descending the staircase. "You know, I'd ease up on Alex if I were you. She adores you, but she thinks you like Kara better. It's driving a wedge between them."

"I can't help myself, Jerimiah. Alex is the oldest, and she needs to set the example. Kara's a visitor, stranded here by catastrophic events beyond her control! She's my daughter now, and …" Eliza stopped dead at the bottom of the staircase, her hands covering her open her mouth.

Her husband nodded. "I know. I feel the same way. We weren't supposed to, but …"

"We weren't supposed to fall in love either," Eliza reminded him with a smile.

Jerimiah held his wife for a few moments before saying, "Come on—director Henshaw is waiting."

Eliza nodded, and followed her husband into the lead lined room where the heart of the house's monitoring and communications equipment rested. They sat at a desk, side by side, and activated the vid-com. In moments, the face of a dark skinned man appeared. He would have been a very handsome, charismatic man were it not for the perpetual scowl that adorned his face.

" _Agents Danvers_ ," Henshaw half said, half growled. " _Update on the specimen_."

Jerimiah bit back the words he wanted to say. Henshaw was a hard-ass—best to just give him the reports as clinically as possible.

"The Kryptonian girl," Eliza interjected. "She's not a specimen, Director Henshaw. She's a girl, a young lady. She's become …"

Henshaw laughed derisively. " _Just like a woman to lose objectivity_."

Jerimiah sighed. He was proud that his wife had stood up for Kara, but wished that she had been more circumspect. Henshaw would not be swayed by an emotional appeal.

"With all due respect, director," he countered, "Eliza is very objective. She has more hands on experience with Kara Zor El than anyone. Our observation is that Kryptonian psychology mirrors Human psychology. We've been trying to unpack her language, and have only been partially successful, but it has the same nuances, variations in formality, and words for different emotional states that Earth languages have. In fact, from what we can tell, even at the cellular level, Krpytonians are human—highly evolved humans, perhaps, but human nonetheless. Uploading latest data on Kara Zor El now."

" _Humans who can leap a tall building in a single bound_ ," Henshaw noted. " _I've seen what Kent can do, when he thinks we're not watching. You saw how he saved Eliza and your daughter; the man caught a plane, Danvers! A fucking plane! Humans don't catch planes. Kryptonians are not human beings; they're weapons. And we need to ensure that the United States are the only ones in possession of such weapons_."

Eliza opened her mouth to protest, but Jerimiah answered first. "Of course, Director, but the best way to do that is through the same indoctrination that we give our children. We want her to want to be here, and to want to fight for American ideals."

" _On that, we agree, Danvers_ ," Henshaw mercifully conceded. " _Much harder in this age than it was thirty years ago. Goddam internet makes people think they're smart. Kent's bucked us from day one. It's only sheer luck that he likes working that club and that Lasalle woman is apparently amazing in the sack. Otherwise …_ "

"Otherwise, he'd push harder to break out of his fairly meaningless existence," Jerimiah finished. "Speaking of which, Kara has given indications that he's been inspired by her to do just that."

" _Limit her contact with Kent, then_."

"No," Eliza declared. "That would only raise her suspicions. Besides, she may be able to bring him around. He actually listens to her."

" _You say you know her_ ," Henshaw replied to Eliza. " _If you think Kara can bend Kent's will, then encourage her in that direction. Jerimiah, dust off your field chops. I may need you on a mission—soon. Henshaw out._ "

Once the screen was black and the equipment turned off, Eliza looked very intently at her husband. "I'm having serious misgivings about this, Jerimiah."

"Me too, Eliza. Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Kara had given Alex the names of the boys who had harassed Kara the day before, but Ty Moody, Les Barnham, and Chet York were not only not in class, but their families had suddenly relocated to other parts of the country. It could not have been a coincidence. Somehow, Clark Kent's show of family loyalty had caused three families to uproot and move hundreds of miles away.

Alex sat at the lunch table and pouted for a few moments. She had fully intended to put a healthy dose of fear into them on her own, trying to make up for her dropping the ball yesterday, but it was not to be. Clark Kent had taken care of business, but relocation of families? That bothered Alex. She wondered if Kent had gone to their houses after dropping Kara off and threatened them. _No_ , she thought, _nobody can move that quickly without government help_.

"Hey, Alex." It was one of her friends, Tressa Lind. "You okay?"

Alex sighed. "Yeah; I'm just pondering what happened with Kara yesterday."

"What happened?"

Tressa had been with Alex after school, but she was surprised that her friend had not at least heard about what had happened.

"You don't know? Moody, Barnham, and Chet cornered Kara and tried to grope her under her skirt."

"Huh?" Tressa shrugged. "You mean someone's interested in that little stick of a girl's body?"

"That little stick of a girl is my sister, you know?"

Tressa laughed. "I know. Just seems weird that they'd do it to her, that's all. Anyway, they've always been dicks, so if you want, I'm up for teach them a lesson."

"That's just it," Alex remarked. "Her cousin, Clark, showed up as it was happening, and scared the living daylights out of them. They've left school entirely, and their families left the area."

Tressa raised an eyebrow, and looked dubiously at Alex. "Since last night? That's not possible."

"Apparently, it is. Kara said Clark would have killed them if she hadn't begged him to stop."

"Don't grope Clark Kent's cousin … got it. Guess they'd better leave you alone too."

Alex briefly wondered if Kent would do the same for her if a group of guys got out of hand with her. She imagined that he probably would. Tough as he was, and as rough around the edges as he often was, he was still a do-gooder at heart. The thought made her smile, though the fact that Kara was convinced that Clark would have killed them still bothered her.

"Yeah," Alex finally said. "They'd better; unlike Kara, I can take care of myself."

"Speaking of Kara, there she is," Tressa noted, looking over a lonely Kara at another table.

"Maybe we should invite her …" Alex began, but her voice trailed off when she saw a dark haired freshman girl at the other end of the table being heckled by two other Freshmen girls. Kara picked up her lunch and went to intercede, and the two hecklers made a derisive wave, and then walked off, leaving a visibly fuming Kara. The brunette girl struck up conversation with Kara, which appeared friendly, so Alex smiled and said, "On second thought, it looks like she's making her own friends."

Tressa made a sigh of relief. "Bout time!"

"Give her a break, Tressa, it's only the second day of class."

"Yeah, but she's been your boat anchor for all last year and all summer, so yeah, it's about time."

Alex could not deny that, and crossed her fingers, hoping that Kara had finally made a good friend.

 **SG**

Kara contemplated her lunch. Eliza made her the most exquisite lunches, and Kara could hardly believe the amount of love that went into them. It had been over a year since she had arrived on Earth, and though Kara still missed her mother, she was very close to addressing Eliza as "Mom." It was a difficult position for her, as she did not wish to dishonor Alura Zor El, but at the same time, truly wanted to honor Eliza.

The fact that Eliza did not do this as a means of trying to impress Kara made it all the more meaningful; Eliza did the same for her natural daughter, Alex as well. It was clear that Eliza Danvers considered Kara to be her younger daughter, and Kara felt like a heel for even hesitating to address the woman as "Mom."

"What's the matter? Little rich girl gonna cry?"

The question was asked loudly from the other end of the table, jarring Kara from her thoughts. A tall, haughty looking brunette girl stood, holding what looked like a designer lunch bag. Kara recalled seeing the girl in her math and English classes. Two other girls were heckling her, preventing her from taking a seat.

"I just want to eat my lunch," the brunette said.

"Not here," the other girls insisted.

The scene incensed Kara, who called, "There's a seat here with me." A boy in the next seat moved to put his bag on the empty seat, but Kara slapped her hand on the chair and glared at him with such intensity that he shifted as far from her as he could in his seat.

The brunette looked at Kara, and then flashed the two girls a smug smile before walking over and joining Kara.

"I'm sorry," Kara said. "I couldn't stand by and do nothing."

"I don't think they realized that there was an open seat here." The brunette took the seat and unpacked her lunch. "And you needn't apologize. I appreciate the assistance." Then the girl extended her hand. "Lena Luthor."

A friend; at long last, Kara had made a friend—at least she hoped that's what had just happened. She turned and shook Lena's hand.

"My name is Kara Danvers, and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

Lena Luthor looked at her with searching eyes, and finally said, "What? No, comments about me being a Luthor?"

"No. Should there be?"

Lena nodded. "My family is fairly well known in Metropolis and National City because of my parents' business holdings. My brother, Lex is a bit of a prodigy. I went to Sanford Academy, but …" Lena's face twisted into an expression of disgust. "… my mother decided that _public_ school was more … _fitting_ … for a girl like me. We moved here after my brother went to M.I.T."

Kara was not familiar with Sanford, but Lena's expression told her that the move to public school was not a welcome one. "Well, I'm glad you're here. You're in my English and math classes. Could we sit together?"

Lena nodded. "Of course. Do you have gym this afternoon?"

Kara nodded. "Right after lunch. You?"

Lena nodded. "The same." She spread out her food, placed a napkin on her lap, and began eating with table manners befitting an aristocrat. Lena sat straight and cut her food into small pieces before eating it. It was a far cry from Kara's propensity to stuff herself ravenously.

"Sorry; my table manners are atrocious," Kara said after she gulped down a huge bite of her potsticker.

Lena just laughed. "All the manners and breeding in the world mean nothing if you're not a worthwhile person, Kara. So far, you're the only one who's befriended me. I won't forget it."

 **SG**

" _School officials have been convinced that they're lucky you didn't sue them, and the families have been relocated_ ," Henshaw said through the vid-screen. " _This shit gets expensive, so tell that girl to dress less showy_."

Eliza was incensed at this, and before Jeremiah could interject, she let Henshaw have it. "If she dressed any more conservatively, she'd belong in the nineteenth century! How dare you say such a thing!"

" _Fine, Danvers_ ," Henshaw said sarcastically. " _I'll just tell them that when Kent goes on a rampage and kills anyone who looks at her the wrong way." Then he changed his tone. "You get that girl under control, or so help me, we will. Unlike Kent, she's still vulnerable to large caliber weapons with armor piercing rounds. Anything like this happens again, I'll have a sniper team on call to take that girl out_."

"You're a monster," Eliza gasped.

" _No, Eliza; I'm a patriot. Henshaw out_."

Jeremiah and Eliza exchanged glances.

"What are we going to do?" Eliza was now worried for Kara's life, and there was nothing that Kara could do differently.

"I don't know, Eliza, but Kent is watching her, at least during the day. He sees snipers aiming to kill her, he'll obliterate them. She dies, he'll go on a rampage … and according to Henshaw, we're not even sure there's any existing force capable of stopping him. I've been in contact with Lasalle. She says he's become more and more cynical and frustrated. He adores Kara, and here death would send him over the edge."

"Maybe Alex …"

"Alex can't protect her all the time," Jeremiah said. "Kara needs to learn to defend herself without injuring her attackers and drawing attention to her powers. Maybe Clark can help out; he's managed to not kill anyone —"

"That we know of," Eliza qualified.

Jeremiah smiled and nodded. "Yes, that we know of." Then he shrugged. "Then maybe he can teach her to hide the bodies."

Eliza slapped him playfully. "Don't even!"

Jeremiah kissed her. "Don't worry, Eliza; I'll do whatever I can to shield her from the D.E.O., I promise."

"You'd better, Jeremiah. I love that girl. She's my daughter, I don't care if she's from another world."

"I feel the same way, Eliza."


	6. Chapter 6

Kara had not visited Kal in the city since her arrival, and for good reason; his place was not in a good part of town, and he seemed to prefer coming to see her at the Danvers home. Today, however, was a Saturday, and Kara had convinced Alex to drive her into the big city to see her cousin. She had called Kal, intending to plead with him to allow her to visit, but to her surprise, he said to come right over. He even offered to pick her up, but Kara thought it best to have Alex drive. Normally, Jeremiah Danvers would have driven her, but he was traveling for business.

For the first time, Kara realized that she was not entirely certain of what Jerimiah Danvers actually did; only that he had a government job that he was not permitted to discuss due to security clearances. It was weird, but her Earth father reminded her a bit of Kal.

"Is this the place?" Alex seemed surprised. "I was expecting a total dump, but this is actually kind of cool."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

To Kara's amazement, Kal had refurbished the old service station where he lived, having weeded the lot, filled in the cracks, and applied new blacktop. Her cousin had even painted the building in blue, red, and yellow, reminiscent of the colors of the House of El; blue on top, red on the bottom, and a thinner yellow stripe bisecting the two. While the pumps had long ago been removed, short concrete islands protruded from the asphalt, and Kara could visualize new pumps being placed atop ... or even better, charging stations for non-polluting electric cars. The station was situated on a corner, and even though there were no pumps, people slowed to inspect the building, some looking as though they were about to pull in before realizing that it was not operational.

The bay doors were open, and a pink 2002 Cadillac DeVille was parked just outside, a tall older woman standing beside it, talking to Kal. Kara assumed that the woman was Kal's lady friend, Lisa Lasalle. He had said that his Lisa was in her fifties, making her more than twice his age. In spite of this, they looked quite good together.

The older woman had wavy red hair that was beginning to gray, and she was quite shapely. Kara could see why Kal liked her.

"Must be Clark's sugar-mama," Alex said wryly, much to Kara's dismay.

"Lisa Lasalle is nothing of the sort," Kara insisted. "And Kal pays his own way."

"Sure he does … in bed." Alex meant that last part to be funny, and she looked at Kara with a smile, clearly expecting Kara to find the humor as well.

Instead, Kara felt herself turning red, embarrassed at the mental images Alex had put into her head. "You'll see, Alex."

Kal and Lisa waved to them as they pulled up, and once the car stopped, Kara opened the door and rushed to her cousin, practically bowling him over as she hugged him.

"Glad to see you too, Kara," he said with a laugh.

"I've missed you, Kal."

"I just saw you the other day, Kara."

Alex joined them, laughing. "I think she has a bit of crush on her cousin, Clark."

"Can't blame her there," Lisa said before Kara could reply. Then she extended her hand to Kara, who was still wrapped around her cousin. "Lisa Lasalle. And you must be the famous Kara Danvers. My goodness, you're a beautiful girl! Clark here just gushes about you."

"Clark … gushes?" Alex tried unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter, much to Kara's consternation, but Kal merely laughed.

"I do," he admitted. "She's a brilliant young lady. And so are you, Alex—thanks for driving her out, by the way."

Kara could not help smiling, but then changed the topic. "Kal, you've changed the place!"

"Took me some time," he noted, "but I think it's finally presentable. I got the lifts working, so I can actually work on cars here. That old Coupe DeVille in the bay needs a coat of paint, and some TLC, but it would look nice out front."

Kara was confused. "Why put a car out front?"

"Because it'll look cool," he said. "Who knows? Maybe I'll start doing custom work on the side."

Lisa put an arm around Kal, and now she and Kara were flanking him. "It looks magnificent, Clark … or should I say, _Kal_?"

"Please," he said, "just call me Clark. _Kal_ is more of a Kara thing."

"I'm surprised Lisa doesn't call you stud-muffin," Alex remarked wryly.

Kara was about to shoot back, but Lisa kissed Kal, and said, "Oh, I do, Alex. All the time. That, and a whole host of things not fit for your young ears."

This actually caused Alex to turn beet red, which perversely made Kara giggle.

"Stud-muffin can drive you home, Kara," Alex said coldly. "I have shit to do."

"Alex …" Kara did not understand what Alex's problem was.

"Don't worry, Kara," Lisa said before Kara could say more. "We'll get you home. Now, come on in so we can chat. I'd like to get to know you better."

 **SG**

Alex drove the car home mentally kicking herself. She had just begun to mend the rift with Kara, only to open it again with her big mouth. She wanted to be mad at Lisa, but in truth, Alex knew she had deserved the older woman's comeback.

Most of the trip went by in a haze, so upset was Alex, that the scene that greeted her in the Danvers' driveway was a serious jolt.

A black Tahoe with government tags was parked at the base of the driveway, forcing Alex to park in the lawn. Director Hank Henshaw, who was flanked by Colonel Jim Harper and two suits, was just leaving. She had met Henshaw a few times, but never liked the man. He wore a perpetual scowl, and was always gruff and bullish in conversation. Today, however, he looked positively distraught.

Alex jumped from the car, closing the door, calling out as she ran toward Hensaw, "What happened? What's going on?"

"I'm … I'm sorry, Alex. I just spoke with your mother," Henshaw said softly. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Your father … he was a good man, Alex. I will miss him dearly."

"What? Did dad quit or something?"

"I'm sorry," Colonel Harper said to her. "Your father and Director Henshaw were on an important assignment, and … your dad saved the director's life … at the cost of his own. Your father died a hero."

Henshaw looked at Harper. "I know you meant well, but this conversation should have been had inside, not in the driveway."

Alex felt faint, and the world began to spin around her. "No … not dad … not …"

Henshaw caught her, and held her. "I'm sorry, Alex. Your father and I did not always see eye to eye, but he was a good man, a man I trusted and considered a friend. If there's anything I can do for you, Kara, or your mom, please don't hesitate to ask. Here …" He gave Alex his card. "Call if you need anything. Jim too; he and your dad went back a long way."

Alex nodded numbly as Henshaw and Harper and the two suits left. She trembled, and was about to scream when she felt her mother's hands on her shoulder.

"I know, Alex … I know."

"Mother …"

Eliza Danvers held Alex tightly, standing in the driveway in the aftermath of the horrible news. Alex realized that in all her life, she never even knew what her father actually did.

 **SG**

"… and Clark, ever my rescuer, took hold of them, and escorted them from the convenience store, stuffed them into a trashcan, and then came right back in and paid for his gasoline. I was smitten, and the clerk was flabbergasted!" Lisa leaned her head against Kal's shoulder. "And that's how I met your cousin."

Kara's hand went to her mouth. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"Of course not," Lisa assured. "Those two goons wanted to knock over the gas station, and never bargained for such a … robust young man standing up to them."

"Ah, it was nothing," Kal declared. "How are the potstickers?"

Kara had just stuffed another one into her mouth, and quickly swallowed. "They're delicious! By Rao, these things are addictive!"

Lisa looked at her strangely, and Kara realized that she had made a Krypton reference.

"Kara-ism," Kal said quickly. This seemed to satisfy Lisa.

Kara sat back in her chair, hardly believing that they had been here for a couple of hours just chatting. Lisa was a fascinating, if somewhat bawdy woman, and reminded Kara a bit of a Daxamite woman she had met as a child. In spite of Kara's feelings on Daxam, she remembered the woman fondly. And in spite of herself, Kara could not help liking Lisa Lasalle.

"You'll do great things, Kara," Lisa complimented. "You have a fire in you, young lady. Never let it go out …" The older woman looked wistfully away, and her eyes misted over.

"Lisa … are you …"

"Yeah, I'm alright, Kara. Just … thinking about how things might have turned out differently. I made some choices when I was younger—choices that prevented me from going to school and pursuing my dreams. Now, I'm an old woman."

"Oh, no you're not," Kara assured. "You're still young and vital, and …"

"Clark makes me feel that way, and it's nice of you to say, but …"

"No buts," Kara insisted.

"Wow," Lisa exclaimed to Kal. "I see what you mean. The girl is inspiring."

"She's the best," Kal agreed.

"Say," Kara asked, "just what do you do for Lisa anyway?"

"She owns a club called the Lady's Knight. You … won't like this Kara, but I'm a bouncer."

"You … bounce balls?"

Kal and Lisa both laughed. "No," he replied. "I 'bounce' troublemakers out of the establishment. Essentially, I work security."

Kara considered this for a moment. It was certainly beneath Kal, and it seemed like an occupation befitting a Daxamite. However, Kara knew that things had been difficult for her cousin since coming to National City, and human society revolved almost entirely around money, it seemed.

"That is acceptable," she finally said. "Normally, I would not approve, but for Lisa …"

"You're a sweetie, Kara," Lisa said with a smile.

Before the conversation could go further, however, Kal brought the evening to a timely, but somewhat abrupt close. "It's getting toward dinner, Kara, and I'd better get you home before Eliza starts worrying."

Kara walked around the table and hugged Lisa. "It was wonderful meeting you, Lisa Lasalle."

Lisa kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly. "You're a sweetheart, Kara. I just hope we haven't spoiled your appetite with potstickers." The three of them laughed at this, and Kal stood and took Kara's hand. "I'll be waiting," Lisa said to Kal, batting her eyelashes.

Kal put on his wrap around shades, and said, "I'll be back."

 **SG**

The Danvers house was uncharacteristically quiet when Kal and Kara arrived. The lights were all out except for the kitchen. Normally, at this time, everything was jumping. The weather was mild, and normally, Eliza had the doors and windows open, the aroma of dinner wafting outside.

"Something's not right," Kal remarked in Kryptonian.

"No, but … you'd better go, Kal." Then she added with a smile, "I like Lisa. She's nice."

"You sure you don't want me to stay?"

Kara smiled. "Kal, I know you worry, but it was me who was supposed to protect you. Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Kal just nodded, and then pulled her over to the bike and gave her a one armed hug. "If you need me, call. I don't see anything resembling a threat … though there's a lead lined room in your basement."

"Lead lined?"

"You haven't developed your X-Ray vision yet, have you?"

"I have, but I only use it sparingly."

"Use it more," Kal advised. "It's very useful."

"Kal … that story about you stopping that robbery; that was very brave of you."

"I'm bulletproof, Kara, but Lisa was duly impressed."

"You should do that more often, Kal; use your powers for good."

He started the bike and nodded. "Something to think about. Call if you need me."

"I will." She kissed his cheek, and ran to the house. Kal waited until she opened the door and waved to him, at which point, he rode off.

Kara thought perhaps the three Danvers were gathered in the kitchen for one of Eliza's famous desserts, but as soon as she entered the house, she knew that something was very, very wrong. Alex and Eliza were sobbing uncontrollably in the kitchen, and Jeremiah was nowhere to be seen.

"I can't believe he's gone," she heard Alex say.

"Who's gone?" Kara asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Jeremiah," Eliza sobbed.

 **SG**

Lisa Lasalle rested her head on Clark's chest, sound asleep after a night of passion in Clark's bed. He wished that he could sleep, and be content to hold his friend. Lisa, for her part, was quite satisfied with their arrangement. Clark had told Kara that Lisa was his girlfriend, which was mostly true: Lisa Lasalle was a friend, and was definitely a girl. But while they cared for each other, and on some level, even loved each other, they were friends with benefits, not true romantic partners.

Clark had spent nearly four years in an aimless existence with Lisa. After two years of dead ends, he had mostly given up on his dreams of journalism, and while he had all that he wanted materially, and enjoyed his life, he knew that he was meant for more. His powers and abilities had to be for something other than club work. He had learned of his Kryptonian heritage as a teen, and saw it as little more than a springboard for him to do the amazing things he did.

His parents, on the other hand, feared his heritage, and did everything they could to encourage him to suppress it. Pa Kent was fearful, bordering on paranoid, that the government would somehow show up on their doorstep. Ma Kent was very religious, and the only way she could reconcile Krypton with her Evangelical religion was to reason that God had destroyed Krypton for whatever sin seemed to fit her argument at the time, with only Clark escaping the destruction due to Jor El's defiance of divine condemnation. Then he met Kara last year, and everything changed.

The very first day they had met, a twelve year old girl was counseling him on his behavior and heritage. He had brushed it off at the time, but the seeds had been planted. Now, a year later, he felt restless, and for the first time, he felt as though he had betrayed his Kryptonian heritage.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Lisa's words were slurred by the remaining alcohol in her system and the haze of sleep, but Clark knew better than to blow her off. Lisa was smart, and even hung over, she always made sense to him.

"It's Kara. She's made me think of … things I had thought long ago put to rest." He sighed. "I want to do more …"

"Well, you could do more for me … at the club," Lisa purred, stroking his chest. "

He knew what she wanted, and he had said no in the past, but her touch was so nice, and her voice so pleasant. He found it very hard to say no to her.

"This is about what you've been asking me to do for over a year now, isn't?"

"You'll make a lot more money," she offered. "Do it for a while, until you find your way into journalism, or something else."

"Lisa …"

"Hush, Clark. I know it's not forever between us—not the job, not the benefits. You'll find the right job, and you'll find the right woman, settle down, and do great things. I'm just prepping you for her." Lisa laughed. "You'll blow her mind and send her to Neverland the first time you make love to her."

Before he could reply, his phone rang. He looked at the screen, and saw Kara's smiling face.

"Hey, Kara; what's up?"

She sobbed softly for a few moments before saying, "Kal … I need you. Jeremiah … Daddy … he's dead. I ... I never treated him like he was really my father … and now he's gone ... and it's too late."

"Don't beat yourself up, kiddo," Clark said. "He knew you loved him, I can tell you that with absolute certainty, and he adored you. Believe me, nothing was left unsaid."

"Really?" Her spirits seemed to lift slightly at Clark's assurance.

"Really. Now hold tight, kiddo; I'm on my way." He ended the call, and looked at Lisa. "Her father is dead."

Lisa's mouth dropped open in shock. Clark merely nodded soberly.

"Kara will need me to be available during the day for the foreseeable future. I'll take the job, Lisa. She'll hate me if she ever finds out what I'm doing, but for her sake, I'll take it."

Lisa hugged him tightly. "I know he was your friend, Clark. I'm sorry." Then she kissed him. "That little girl needs you, Clark. Now, fly."


	7. Chapter 7

Eliza held Alex, who sobbed uncontrollably. Kara wanted nothing more than to do the same in Kal's arms, but she felt it important to stand watch as Jeremiah's casket was lowered into the earth. Like a silent sentinel, she stood at Kal's side. Lisa stood quietly on Clark's left, holding his hand. Kara saw Director Henshaw and Colonel Harper, along with some men and women whom Kara did not recognize, but assumed were coworkers of Henshaw and her father.

When it was finally over, and the minister pronounced a final blessing over Jeremiah, Kara turned and wrapped her arms around her cousin, finally allowing herself to cry. Kal held her, and she felt sheltered in his embrace. If only he could shelter her forever … but she knew that he could not, and that he should not. No, she would go on, and honor her Earth father to the best of her ability.

As she, Kal and Lisa, and Alex and her mother began to walk away, Director Henshaw walked over alone and approached Kal.

"You and I need to talk, Mister Kent."

Kal looked at Director Henshaw with what Kara thought was a mixture of annoyance and disdain, but he responded civilly. "Sure. What's on your mind, Director Henshaw?"

Hank looked surprised at Kal's use of his name, and looked at Kara, who just shrugged. The look passed quickly, however, replaced by a look of consternation.

"Would you mind if we spoke privately?"

Kal looked at Kara, who nodded, and let go of him. "I'll be alright," she said. "We'll catch up later."

He gave her a tight hug, and kissed her forehead. "See you later, Kiddo." Then he kissed Lisa. "I'll see you tonight." Lisa nodded and smiled as Kal turned to Henshaw and said, "Sure."

As Kal walked away with Director Henshaw, Lena Luthor walked over. She wore a black dress, and was accompanied by a tall, slender young man whom Kara assumed was Lena's older brother, Lex. The young man would have been attractive were it not for the smug, preoccupied look he wore. Early male pattern baldness also took away from his youthful appearance. The tearful Lena, on the other hand, looked positively distraught.

"Kara, I'm so …"

Kara hugged Lena before she could finish. "Thank you for coming. It means more than you could know, Lena."

Lena hugged Kara, and said, "Whatever happens, I'm here for you, Kara. Friends forever."

Kara smiled through the tears as Lena released her. The young man with Lena extended his hand and said, "Lex Luthor. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Ms. Danvers."

Lena playfully punched her brother's arm. "Don't mind him, Kara—He's always formal like that."

Nonetheless, Kara shook his hand. "Thank you for bringing my friend, and thank you for coming, Lex. It was very kind of you."

"We'll let you get back with your family, Kara, but if you need me …" Lena handed Kara a card that had her contact information on it. "… please call. Even if you wake up in the middle of the night and just need to talk, call. Remember, Kara; we're friends forever."

With that, the two girls hugged one last time before Lex and Lena departed.

"Like that wasn't creepy," Alex remarked.

"Be careful of the Luthors, Kara," Eliza warned. "They're trouble."

Kara shook her head. "Lena's my friend, Mom. She's her own person. Whatever her family has done, she's her own person."

Nothing more was said as they walked to the car, but Eliza's words deeply troubled Kara. She pushed it from her mind, however; she could not process it right now.

 **SG**

Director Henshaw walked Clark Kent over to a grove of trees, well away from the mourners, who were filing out of the cemetery. Of course, Henshaw knew him as Kal El of Krypton, possibly the most powerful being on the planet. The Kryptonian was inscrutable, unreadable. He stood silently, waiting for Henshaw to begin speaking. Hank searched for some crack in Kal's armor, but there was none. He would have to do this through dialogue, and hoped that the Kryptonian was amenable to what he had to say.

"I'll be blunt, Kent, I know who and what you are."

"Figured as much," Kal El replied, completely unfazed by the admission. Instead of probing, Kal just stood, waiting for Hank to get to the point.

"I'm the director of the Department of Extranormal Operations of the United States Government."

Kal laughed. "Given that the D.E.O. isn't even supposed to exist, you're taking an awful big chance telling me this, doncha think?"

Clearly, Kal El was far more informed than Hank had previously thought. "Did Eliza or Jeremiah … or Lisa … tell you …"

"I figured shit out on my own … Martian."

Hank took two steps back from the Kryptonian, unable to hide his shock. "How did you …"

"I can do far more than you think I can, Martian. I also know you're not the real Hank Henshaw … which is the only reason we're having a civil conversation. If you were the real Hank Henshaw—well, just be glad that you aren't."

"Glad to be speaking as friends …"

"Oh, we're not friends," Kal countered. "Just because you're not him doesn't make you my friend. You could have killed him and Danvers, and cooked up the heroic story to cover your tracks. Till we have that resolved, you're still a potential enemy."

Henshaw nodded. "That's more than fair. I assure you, Kal El of Krypton, I am not your enemy, and I did not kill Jeremiah Danvers."

"So you say—and I believe you … for now. Don't make me change my mind."

"The D.E.O. has been the entity sabotaging your career," he opened, hoping that would help earn the Kryptonian's trust, but it did not.

"Yeah, already figured that out. I know the Danvers are D.E.O. agents, and I've figured out that the plane crash was faked. I had a hunch Lisa might have been connected, and you just confirmed that. So … she's an agent? Or just a stoolpigeon?"

"Kal, Jeremiah really did save my life," the director declared. "I am J'onn J'onz of Mars, last of the Green Martians. Henshaw was going to kill me. Danvers interfered while I was recovering from Henshaw's weapon. I was forced to kill Henshaw … though his body was never recovered. My priority was to get Danvers medical attention, but he died before I could get him help."

"Why not use your telepathic powers to get his memories, and assume his identity instead of Henshaw's?"

"Because, Kal; I had to undo what they were doing. As Danvers, I could not do that, but as Henshaw … I could steer the D.E.O. in a less xenophobic direction. More importantly, I could truly protect Kara Zor El."

Kal just nodded.

"Lisa," Hank continued. "She's just an informant, and she was threatened into doing it. She means you no harm, and now that I'm in charge, she can no longer be used against you."

"I'll work with Lisa until Kara is ready," Kal said. "You keep your goons off of that girl … or I'll be coming for you. I know where your headquarters is, Martian. I'll weld the doors shut and bring the building down on top of you if you fail me in this. I'll kill each and every one of you if any harm comes to Kara Zor El."

Kal El of Krypton was impossible for J'onn to telepathically read, but he knew a credible threat when he heard one. He had never suspected that the Kryptonian knew where the D.E.O. was headquartered, and J'onn had probably inadvertently given Kal even more information than he had before.

"Kal, we're both the last of our respective races. We should be …"

"Brothers? Friends? You prove to me you're trustworthy, and maybe we can be. Until then, show, don't tell. See you around … Hank."

 **SG**

After arriving home, there was a luncheon for the attendees of the funeral, and mourners expressed their condolences before finally leaving. Kara was numb, thanking people who offered their sympathies to her in rote, machine-like delivery. She stuck close to Kal, who had stayed at the house for about an hour before finally saying his good byes to Eliza and Alex. Kara walked outside with him, part of her wishing that her cousin would fly her away from all this pain and sadness.

"You gonna be okay, kiddo?" he asked as he got to his bike. Kara nodded, unable to speak without sobbing. "If you need me, you just call." With that, he hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "I love you, Kara."

"I love you too," she sobbed, holding him as tightly as she could, not wanting him to go. Finally, however, she had to let go. "Please, Kal, just don't … please just be okay."

He chuckled and kissed her head again. "Don't you worry about me, Kiddo. I ain't goin' nowhere—nowhere far at least. I'll have my phone on, so if you need me …"

She smiled weakly. "I know—I'll call. Thank you for being here, Kal."

"See you round, Kiddo," he said as he mounted the bike and started the engine. "Even if you don't see me, I'll be seeing you."

With that, he rode off, leaving Kara standing alone in the front yard. When he was out of sight, she began walking. She could not go back inside, not yet.

Her walking turned into running, as though if she ran fast enough, she might escape the pain. The pain, however, remained, and it made her want to scream. With a shout that echoed through the suburb, Kara launched herself skyward, but instead of coming down, she ascended further and further into the air. Her leap took her well over the suburb where the Danvers lived, and as she looked down at it all, for a moment, she forgot the pain. She felt free, and realized that this must be how Kal felt when he flew.

Her momentary thrill was replaced by mild panic as she began losing altitude, having reached the apex of her leap. She began to fall toward the ground. She tried to fly, but while she felt her fall slow, she could not halt it. A house down below was in her path, and she had no means of stopping. Kara braced for impact, closing her eyes and covering her head with her arms reflexively. But the impact never came.

Strong hands took hold of her, and Kara was whisked skyward. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked down at the clouds, her cousin holding her at the waist.

"You … you caught me!"

"Told you I'd be near," he said with a grin. "But if I had been a moment later, you'd have killed the people inside. Come on, Kiddo; I'll get you home. This weekend, you and I need to take some time together. In the meantime, don't try to fly."

Kara nodded as Kal flew her back home, her mind racing with the implications of what had just happened. _I was flying_ , she thought. _I was really flying!_


	8. Chapter 8

When Kara and Alex returned to school, she expected that they would be closer, having just lost their father. Instead, Alex was distant, almost cold. They rode in Alex's car, and Kara tried to make small talk, unsure of whether or not to actually talk about Jeremiah or not. On Krypton, the deceased would be a primary topic of conversation. It was a practiced that dated to Krypton's ancient days, before the advent of written language. So easy it was to forget the accomplishments of the departed, that Kryptonian culture prioritized remembering. The practice remained, as even with the written word, people could still forget. On Earth, however, there was no clear convention.

"I thought he was a great man," Kara said, figuring that if Alex wanted to talk, it was a good opening.

Instead, Alex just ignored her. The rest of the ride was awkward for Kara, who could physically feel Alex's antipathy. When they got to school, and Alex parked the car, Kara said, "I hope you have a good day, sister. If you need to talk …"

"I won't. Not with you, anyway."

Kara was stunned. "Alex … we're sisters. We talk about everything."

"Not this, Kara. Not this."

Alex strode away, leaving Kara standing open mouthed by the car. Another car pulled up—a Cadillac Seville STS—and stopped rather suddenly right by Kara. The back door opened, and Lena Luthor stepped out, calling, "Good bye, Mercy," to the driver. She then turned her attention to Kara.

"You're back!" Lena ran over and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you, but are you ready to be back in school?" Then Lena let go, and looked at Kara closely. "Kara, you're crying!"

"It's Alex," Kara confided. "She won't talk to me. Ever since our father died, she won't talk to me. I thought maybe she just wasn't ready to talk to anyone, but it's me. Just … me."

Lena took her arm. "Let's go inside. And you can always talk to me, Kara. Always."

Alex's words about Lena being "creepy" at the funeral came to Kara when Lena added that last, 'Always.' But then, Alex seemed to want nothing to do with Kara, so what did she know?

"Thank you, Lena. It means a lot."

 **SG**

Kara felt numb through the course of the day, and when she did not feel numb, she just wanted to cry. Lunch had been brief, but Lena was there with her. They did not say much, but they did not need to. Unlike with Alex, it was not an awkward silence. Lena gave Kara her presence, and rather than prodding Kara, or trying to say the right words, Lena simply was there, available. At one point, Kara felt as though she might cry, and Lena gently touched her arm, as if to say, "I'm here for you." When lunch was over, the two girls hugged, and went back to class.

By the time the day was over, Kara just wanted to go home. Alex had already left, leaving Kara to take the bus. She was on her way to wait in line, when Lena caught her arm.

"You can ride with me, Kara."

"But your mom …"

"Oh, Mercy Graves is not my mom. She's employed as a bodyguard and driver by my father."

"Oh." Kara had never known anyone who had a professional driver. "Well, if you think it's okay …"

"I insist, Kara."

"In that case, sure."

Mercy Graves was polite when Lena let Kara into the car, and informed, "This is my friend, Kara Danvers. We'll be taking her home."

"Of course, Miss Luthor. Miss Danvers—good to make your acquaintance."

"You're very kind, Ms. Graves," Kara remarked. "Thank you."

Mercy nodded. "My pleasure, Miss Danvers. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Lena slid into the back seat next to Kara, and said, "Thank you, Mercy."

As the car pulled away, Kara thought she could hear the deep sound of a motorcycle engine. It sounded like Kal's bike, but before she could look, Lena turned to Kara, her eyes sparkling.

"Kara, you've got to see this." Lena removed a notebook from her purse, and opened it to a particular page before handing it to Kara. "What do you think?"

It was math equations. Kara looked them over, and her eyes widened when she realized what she was looking at.  
"Lena … this is brilliant! Certainly beyond what we're doing in math class. This is … Lena, is this a formula for …"

"Cold fusion," Lena said confidently. "I know it still needs work, but …"

"Not as much as you might think," Kara noted as she scanned the equations. Krypton had mastered cold fusion centuries ago, and as the niece of Krypton's leading scientist, Jor El, Kara had been fast-tracked in her science education. Lena's equations were sound. "I think … I think this would actually work."

Lena was giddy with excitement, grinning, and clapping her hands together. "This is so cool! I knew you were smart, Kara, but I didn't realize …" Then her voice took on a more serious tone, and she rested her hand on Kara's arm. "Please, Kara; keep this between us."

"I promise, Lena. You're going to be great, you know. And I can't wait to see it!"

Lena beamed at the compliment.

 _A friend forever_ , Kara thought. She liked the idea, but up to now, it had only been something she had read about in books or had seen on television. Friends for the Kryptonian girl had been hard to make. She was too smart, too bookish, or too much of some other random quality that seemed to change from year to year. It seemed that Lena had much the same problem, plus the baggage of her family name. Alex's words echoed in her head, but Kara pushed them aside. _Two peas in a pod … as the humans say?_ She hoped that it was so.

 **SG**

Kara's week at school had been a blur. Were it not for Lena, she would have never made it through the week. Alex had remained cold throughout, and this coldness had extended to the home. Alex ditching Kara at the end of the day became a daily occurrence, as had Lena's driving Kara home. Eliza was livid, but Kara made it clear that it was okay by her. Eliza also was not pleased with Kara's deepening friendship with Lena Luthor, but Kara assured her Earth mother that it was a healthy friendship, and there was nothing to worry about. Eliza still showered Kara with affection, but with Alex, it seemed that whatever bond the adoptive sisters had shared was dissolved.

Today, however, was Saturday, and Kara was on the back of Kal's motorbike riding away from National City. Her cousin said he had something he needed to teach her, and that it was of vital importance.

The two rode into the mountains, riding for what seemed like hours, until they got to a secluded area, where he stopped the bike and let her off.

"This'll do," he declared in Kryptonian.

"Do for what?"

He held out his hands to her. "Take hold, and you'll see."

Kara dutifully took Kal's hands. He pulled her close, prompting her to step onto his feet.

"That'll do; stay there. Now …" With that, Kal began floating into the air. "I had to figure this out on my own. Turns out jumping really high and falling from miles in the air ain't the most efficient way to learn how to fly—who knew?"

"You think I can fly?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think you can; I know you can. Now, feel the weightlessness—when I hold you, your weight is negated." With that, he removed his feet from underneath hers, but she still ascended with him, not falling downward at all. "Tactile telekinesis," he said. "Now, hold onto that feeling." As they ascended, he let go of one of her hands. "See; still flying."

Kara was breathless, joy filling her as they ascended higher and higher. "How is this …"

"Shh," he admonished. "Don't think about it. Just close your eyes, and fly with me."

They continued to ascend, effortlessly breaking free of Earth's gravity. She realized that he was no longer holding her hand, and opened her eyes. Kal was about three feet away from her, smiling.

"See? You're doing it."

Kara gasped, and began to fall, but recalled Kal's words. _Don't think, just feel_ , she told herself. She held onto the joy that she had felt in their ascent, and she floated back up, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm doing it! I'm flying!"

He nodded, holding out his hand. "Come; you've got the up and down. Let's work on forward motion."

Kara took his hand, and he pointed east. "Just think it, desire it. Will yourself to move with me."

She nodded, and the two began flying east. After she felt comfortable, she let go of his hand, and found that she was indeed flying under her own power. Kal gave her a thumbs-up, before veering north, and then west again. The mountains were gorgeous, and the sky was endless. Freedom. At last, she could grasp it. Kal had shown her the way, and she had followed. Now, this freedom of flight belonged to her. Kara was able to follow him, and finally, he returned her to where his bike was parked.

"You did fantastically! Far less destructive than my first attempts."

Kara beamed at his praise. "It was … exhilarating! Just what I needed after all that's happened this week!" Kara hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Cousin!"

 **SG**

Kal rode her back home, dropping her off, and heading back into the city. Kara felt like she was floating, and had to make sure that she indeed was not. She skipped to the front door, and walked in, hoping to share her joy with her mother and sister.

"Mom," Kara exclaimed, now speaking English. "You'll never believe …"

Eliza stood with her arms folded. "Don't ever do that again, Kara. You have to conceal your power. You must never fly."

"But I feel so …"

"You must conceal your powers," Eliza reiterated. "Ignore how it makes you feel, Kara; if you do not, if you give into your feelings, however happy your powers may make you, you will be found out, and … and your life will no longer be your own."

"Mother … I just …"

Eliza shook her head. "Honey, I know you want to fly, to spread your wings, and to do amazing things. But there are forces out there that will fear you … and that are capable of hurting you. Use your vision powers, and use that amazing intellect of yours. The flashy stuff, Kara, you must never allow yourself to do."

Suddenly, she understood how her cousin must have felt being raised by the Kents, who had apparently encouraged Kal to deny his Kryptonian heritage, and keep his powers to himself, even at the cost of the lives of others. Kara wanted to rebut Eliza, but after all that the Danvers had done for her, and with Eliza just losing her husband, Kara decided against it. She would have to find a way to develop her powers in secret, with Kal's help. At least Eliza did not encourage Kara to forsake her heritage.

 **SG**

Kal El … Clark had to stop and think for a moment—whenever he spent extended periods of time with Kara, he tended to think of himself as Kal El instead of as Clark Kent … Clark had returned to his home at the service station. A lone car, a 1982 Chevrolet Malibu, sat in the lot in front of one of the bays, a note attached to it.

Clark read the note, asking if he could repair an oil leak. Ever since getting the station fixed up, he had begun doing a modest amount of side work, and only took referrals or people he knew. This car belonged to Rosa Harris, a woman who lived in the neighborhood. She worked three jobs and had two kids, and no money. His X-Ray vision, as he had come to call it, revealed that it was merely an oil pan gasket.

The parts would cost next to nothing, and it was an easy fix, especially with the lift. Rosa promised to pay him when she could, but he had no intention of taking the money. The woman could not afford it, and Clark enjoyed working on old machinery. This would be on the house. He opened the bay door, and found the keys to the car just inside, having been slid under the door.

As he began pulling the car inside, another car pulled into the lot. It was Eliza Danvers' BMW 5 Series, and she barely slowed down as she pulled in, coming to a tire screeching halt. The car was still resting back on its springs as she opened the door and got out, marching in his direction, a perturbed look on her face.

Kal—he was now thinking of himself as Kal for some reason—got out of Mrs. Harris' Malibu and stood to face Eliza Danvers, who marched right up to him, and planted her index finger in the center of his chest, breaking a nail in the process. She shook her hand in discomfort, but never wavered from her purpose.

"Never do that again! Do you hear me, Clark Kent? Helping her develop her powers is irresponsible! If you ever …"

Kal cut her off, and took a rather menacing step toward her, forcing her to step back. "I know the part you and your D.E.O. have played in fucking over my career, Eliza, so get off your goddam high horse, turn your pretty little ass around, and get back in your car and go home." He planted his own index finger in the center of her chest, causing her to stumble back a few more steps. Her eyes widened just a little, and though she maintained her composure, he could see that she was genuinely afraid of him.

"You … knew about that?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Sucks when you have a degree in a field that nobody will let you into because the D.E.O. has you blacklisted."

"Please; Kara cannot develop her powers. I'm begging you not to teach her. They'll …"

"Do nothing to her if they're smart. I told Henshaw that if anything happens to her … well, let's just say I won't hold back … and I'm not as nice as Kara."

The color drained from Eliza's face. "You … wouldn't …"

"You hurt her, and yeah, I absolutely would. You want to fuck with me, go right on ahead; I'll play your little games. You fuck with her, and I will be an implacable enemy."

"You know I would never …"

Kal nodded. "I know. But the D.E.O. is a different story. Unfortunately, you work for them. If you think I won't help her develop her powers, you're crazy. She needs every advantage she can get. Not only that, without some kind of guidance, she'll end up hurting the people around her. She won't mean to, but she almost pancaked a house after your husband's funeral."

"I know," Eliza sighed. "She's monitored constantly, and I was dressed down for that one."

"People would have died if I hadn't intervened, Eliza. Think about that. I know you think covering things up with training accidents is all fine and good, but that shit don't fly with me."

"Clark, if they realize that she can do …"

"They already know Kryptonians can fly, Eliza. Remember? I caught your plane."

"That's the point. They want her to remain undeveloped."

Kal laughed. "Like that's going to happen. Nobody taught me; I taught myself. I figured it out on my own. She's far too smart to remain undeveloped. If a farmhand like me can piece it all together, she'll do it in half the time. I can teach her to use discretion, but if she comes to me for help, I will not refuse. If I see her struggling, I will not withhold my aid."

"I am authorized to make an offer," she declared. "If you agree to leave her in the dark, we will remove the obstacles to your career."

He felt his eyes heat up with solar energy, causing Eliza to practically trip over herself trying to get away from him. _Gotta dial it back_ , he thought. _Kara would never forgive me if I incinerated Eliza_. The building energy subsided, and he responded.

"If you think I'll throw my cousin under the bus just so I can have a career outside of Lisa's club, you're out of your minds. You disgust me. I'll stay right where I am … until I decide not to. Kara is my first and greatest responsibility, and I will not forswear that duty. Turn around and go home, Eliza Danvers. We have nothing more to discuss."

 **SG**

Eliza Danvers arrived home, her mind in turmoil. She had no idea what a Kryptonian's eyes turning red meant, but she knew it could not be good. Apparently, Clark knew more than he had ever let on, and it seemed clear that he had been able to keep knowledge of his full power from the D.E.O. The Department was terrified of him, and rightly so, but Kara … if the D.E.O. felt she was a threat, they would take that poor girl before her powers could fully develop, and lock her away. Eliza did not know how, but she knew that they had the means to do it.

Kal El was a different story. His powers were far more developed than Kara's more than a decade ago, and it stood to reason that he had developed them even further in the twelve years since. Kara's formal, almost stuffy Kryptonian childhood had produced a girl who was reserved and cautious. Kal had none of that holding him back. If he decided to get serious, he could kill them all.

Eliza walked in and found Kara sitting on the sofa in the living room, waiting expectantly. The girl looked positively dejected.

"Mom," she said. "I thought about what you said."

"Kara, I only wanted to …"

"No, you're right, Mom. I do need to conceal my powers. I don't want to … Rao, I don't want to … but I will do my best to keep my powers in check. If something is a safety issue, and I need help controlling it, I will enlist my cousin. Otherwise, I will develop my mind and my senses."

"Oh, Kara …" Eliza hugged her adopted daughter. "I feel as though this is the end of what has been such a magical time."

"It is," Kara agreed, sobbing slightly. "But a new time is beginning, and when I'm ready, when I'm grown, I can begin a new, even more magical time. For now, I'll just be a high school girl. I'll be your daughter and Alex's sister. It is a blessing of Rao that I was brought here, and that people like you were a part of my cousin's life."

"You'll do great things, Kara. I just know it."

 **SG**

"You've done well, Alex," Hank Hensaw said to Alex through the earpiece of her phone.

"Done well? Is that what you think? Kara thinks I hate her," Alex exclaimed. "This Luthor thing had better be worth it."

"It's important that Kara gain Lena Luthor's confidence."

Alex shook her head. "To what end?"

"If she breaks bad—and being a Luthor, that's a distinct possibility—then we need someone there who can stop her."

"Director Henshaw, Kara adores that girl," Alex noted. "She'd never turn on Lena. Besides, Kara's not one of us. She's one of those the D.E.O. studies as a potential threat. That cousin of hers …"

"Clark Kent is another matter entirely, Alex, and I'm working on him. Does your mother know that you're working with us?"

"No."

"Good. Keep it that way. She would never approve, but I see potential in you, potential that the D.E.O. can help you to fully realize. As far as Kara and Luthor go, if the time comes—and I pray it never does—then we'll let Kara in on it, and enlist her help. It's possible that she'd be able to steer Lena in a more positive direction without any direct intervention." Then he offered a slight smile and added, "Just another month with Kara. Then you can get back to normal. Her friendship with Lena will be cemented."

"Sir, why don't we just bring Kara aboard and train her?"

"Believe me, Alex, that thought has crossed my mind. That's actually what I'm aiming for with her cousin. This country needs them, even if it doesn't yet know it. There's a lot in play right now, Alex; long term things, and the initiative you've shown tells me that you'll be a big part of it. Just stay the course."

The director's explanation made Alex feel a lot better about the role she had recently taken on. "Of course, sir; you can count on me."

"I had no doubt. Henshaw out."


	9. Chapter 9

**September 22, 2003**

It was Kara Zor El's birthday—the Earth equivalent of her actual birthday, not the day she arrived on Earth, as Kal celebrated. Of course, Kara actually knew Kal's birthday, and had surprised him when she offered birthday wishes on that day. Kal … Lena … when she was with them, she was carefree and happy. Home had become less so. Eliza was still subdued in the wake of her husband's death, but for the past month, Alex had treated Kara like a pariah. Kara had asked what she had done to anger Alex, and what she could do to make it up, but Alex would hardly even respond to her. Eliza had no answers, and even Eliza's directives did not sway Alex from her cold behavior.

Kara contemplated her relationship with Alex as she got ready for school, looking forward to seeing Lena, when a knock sounded at her bedroom door.

"Come in," Kara called, expecting Eliza.

Instead, it was Alex. She came into the room carrying a small plate with a chocolate glazed chocolate doughnut ringed with four lit candles. She smiled at Kara, something she had not done in over a month.

"Happy birthday, Kara." Alex set the birthday doughnut down. "Make a wish."

Kara blew out the candles, wishing that she and Alex would be close again, and that their bond would remain unbroken.

"Kara, I'm sorry about how I've behaved. I—"

Kara hugged her tightly before she could continue. "I've missed you, Alex!"

"I've missed you too, Kara. I … I had some things to work out, and I had to work them out myself. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I won't do it again, I promise."

Kara still held tightly to Alex. She did not care why they had drifted apart. All she cared was that she had her sister back.

 **SG**

Lisa stirred, and found that the bed was empty. She looked around, thinking that maybe Clark had left, but he was standing by the window of her apartment, looking out at the city. He wore only a pair of boxers, showing off his tremendous musculature. He was six-four, and as big as he was, he had to weigh at least two-fifty. He looked like an Olympian god, but his muscles were definitely not for show.

Clark had lifted engines with one hand, lifted cars off the ground, and had even bent steel in his bare hands. It was why the government was watching him. She hated her role as an informant. Somehow, she knew that he now knew it too. Something had changed after Director Henshaw had spoken with Clark at Jeremiah Danvers' funeral. Since that day, he had been different, distant. Not cold, though, and he certainly did not withhold his affection. Lisa imagined that he enjoyed sex with her as much as she enjoyed it with him. Friends with benefits.

"Clark are you …"

"Upset? No—just restless."

"Clark, I never meant to …"

"You did what you had to do, Lisa. I know you were threatened by the D.E.O. into acting as an informant."

She deflated, wincing at his words. They were not angry, or harsh; just matter of fact. But the fact that he knew what she had done made her physically ill. She wrapped a sheet around herself and went to him. He circled his right arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Clark … I am so, so sorry. You know I love you."

"I know. I love you too, Lisa."

"As a friend … or as more than a friend?"

Clark was quiet for long enough that she knew the answer, and it brought tears to her eyes.

"More than a friend, Lisa, but … I would be lying if I said that I was expecting us to get married and settle down. You made it very clear that settling down was not an option at the very beginning."

"I did, didn't I?"

He nodded. "I'm not going anywhere, Lisa. Not for the foreseeable future. You said you wanted to 'ride this train to the very end,' and won't deny you that."

"But the end will come, I know." She grinned looking up at him. "I've always known, but I don't care. I want it, wherever it leads, whatever it becomes, even if it ends."

"What I have, what I am, is yours, Lisa. Until the time comes for me to move on, I am yours."

"Good," she sighed. "That's more than I could have hoped for." Then she squeezed him. "Come—let's get back to bed. I want more … right now."

 **SG**

Kara met Lena at lunch. She had wanted Alex to join them, but Alex did not wish to associate with the Luthors on any level. Kara wanted to tell Alex how brilliant Lena was, but Alex was having none of it. Kara did not care. Lena was there for Kara when Alex was not, and Kara would never forget how much Lena had helped her.

For the past month, Lena and Kara had been two peas in a pod, especially in math class, while Kara had been able to stand up for Lena in gym class. Kal had given her enough guidance that she had been able to gain much more fine control over her powers. Slowly, Kara had become recognized as the athletic girl. She avoided joining any teams, but in gym class, she was a solid performer.

Lena took her seat with Kara, a flustered look on her face. She unpacked her lunch, and then let out a long sigh.

"Okay … gotta calm down."

"Lena, what's going on?"

"Kara, I can barely keep up in gym. You're always there for me, encouraging me, and I almost feel like I'm holding you back. I hear the remarks and the comments made behind my back, you know. They say … things about me—about _us_."

Kara knew what Lena was talking about, but had learned to ignore the errant conversations her super hearing picked up. In the year since coming to Earth, she had learned to "tune" her hearing, as Kal described it, so that conversations became background noise.

"Lena, I know what they say."

Lena looked down at her lunch for a moment. "Does it bother you?"

"Not at all. On Kry—at home, my family raised me to be accepting of all relationships."

Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara's near mention of Krypton, but it passed quickly. "Do you … I need to know, Kara: do you like me that way?"

Kara was stunned by the question, more because she not given it any thought whatsoever. She kept her expression as neutral as she could. _Does Lena … like me?_

"I think of you as a friend, Lena, like a sister almost. I do find you attractive, but until now, I had not thought to consider our relationship in a romantic light." She felt herself blush as she spoke. This was the first time she had discussed romance with anyone since coming to earth, and Lena's question had caught her completely off guard. Kara smiled in spite of herself. "The thought is pleasant, though."

"We're friends, Kara," Lena said with a smile, touching Kara's hand. "I just wanted to know, that's all. I like to know where I stand with people. And I agree; the thought is pleasant …" she giggled and added, "But I like boys."

"Friends, then," Kara reiterated.

Lena nodded. "Friends forever, Kara. Never forget." She squeezed Kara's hand. "Now, let's eat and get to that accursed gym class!"

 **SG**

Clark returned to his home, such as it was. Hank Henshaw was there, standing next to a black Hummer H2. Clark rolled his eyes. Hank was talking with Rosa Harris, both of them smiling and laughing. Apparently, Henshaw—or more accurately, J'onn J'onz—had actual charm. He shrugged, and thought, _Who knew?_ Clark parked his bike and dismounted, with both Hank and Rosa greeting him.

"Mister Kent," Rosa exclaimed, "my car is running so well! The oil is not leaking, and the engine is smooth and powerful now! Please, you must let me pay you!"

Clark shook his head. "No money. Your spaghetti is do die for, though, so next time you make it, slide a little my way and we'll call it even."

"But Mister Kent …"

"No buts," Clark said firmly, his hands on his hips. "You drive that car, take your kids to school, and if you really need to spend money, take your husband to the beach."

"I don't know what to say … thank you, Mister Kent!"

"You're welcome, Rosa," Clark said. "If that car gives you even a lick of trouble, you bring it to me, and I'll set her right, you hear?"

Rosa thanked him again and drove away, leaving him standing with the last Martian, who wore the guise of Hank Henshaw, director of the D.E.O. Clark waved as Rosa left the parking lot, smiling like he had not a care in the world. His tone, however, was markedly different.

"What do you want, Henshaw?"

"In a word, you."

"No."

"Kal El …"

"Only those very close to me call me that, and that number is one. I'd allow Lisa to call me that, but not you. I'm Clark Kent to you, Henshaw, now scram."

"Can't do that, Clark," Henshaw replied. "I need to talk to you inside. I don't know why you think of me as an enemy …"

"Yeah, you do."

"Would you at least hear me out?"

Henshaw's eyes were pleading, but he was a shapeshifter. He could appear any way he wanted to. Still, Clark decided that hearing him out would not hurt.

"Alright. Come in." Clark led him inside the service station, and once the bay door was lowered, he said, "Alright; spit it out."

"Clark, we need your help—I need your help. For Kara's sake …"

Clark whirled on him, planting his index finger hard into the Martian's chest, pushing him back. "You leave her out of this, Henshaw. You fuck with her …"

"You misunderstand, Clark. I'm not threatening her. Or the others who are potential collateral damage in your life; Lisa, your parents, neighbors … any of them could be used against you. I want to keep that from happening. More than that, I want to protect Kara. I'll do what I can on my own, but if I had your help …"

Clark folded his arms. "You _have_ my help; I'm already protecting her. You better let your little friends back at the D.E.O. know that if they fuck with my friends or family, it's war between us."

Hank shook his head. "It's not the D.E.O. I was thinking of, Clark. There's more at play than you know. I've been able to get the D.E.O. onto a much more positive track. We're not the only aliens, Clark. My leadership has been a boon to them, though in fairness, having anyone other than the real Hank Henshaw would have been a boon."

Clark thought about it for a moment. He wanted practice his uppercut and send Henshaw into the stratosphere, but then he'd destroy his own roof. The D.E.O. had planted people in his life to watch him, but it went both ways. Clark could learn a lot more about them if he had Henshaw as an ally on the inside … if indeed he was an ally, which remained to be seen.

"Alright, Hank—sell me on it. What's in it for me?"

"You help me out from time to time when I need a man of your … talents, and in return, I'll keep you informed as to what's happening on the inside, and what their mood is regarding Kara. And before you ask, I do rescue missions or deal with threat to Earth. No black ops, no assassinations, I promise."

"If I do this, you'll also have an opportunity to study me in greater detail."

Henshaw nodded. "That is true. At the same time, you'll have an inside look at us, and have more knowledge of what we're doing, and what we're capable of. I swear to you, Clark, we're on the same team. You're the only one on this planet who knows my true nature. You could easily put me in the hot seat."

Clark considered what Hank was offering. It made sense, and to an extent, was even appealing. True, it would give them opportunity to learn more about him, but at the same time, it presented an opportunity to test his own limits to a greater extent, something he sorely needed.

"Alright, J'onn. You're on."

Hank Henshaw smiled, shaking Clark's hand. "Does that mean I can call you Kal?"

"For now … but if you betray me all bets are off."

"You have my word, Kal; this is on the level. I look forward to working with you."

Clark shrugged. "if nothing else, it should be interesting."

 **SG**

Cat Grant arrived at the National City Tribune, and was duly unimpressed. The Daily Planet was an old building, but it had been well maintained, and oozed charm and tradition. The Tribune building was just old and run down. Her investors had deep pockets, and she feared the building alone would plumb their depths. For a moment, she asked herself what in God's name she had gotten herself into, but she shook her head and set her jaw, forcing the thought from her head. Cat Grant had a vison, and that vision would be realized.

She entered the building, and was greeted by an older man in a security guard's uniform, who was seated behind the reception desk.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?"

"Cat Grant. I own this paper." The man's eyes widened at her announcement. "I'm going to the newsroom."

He nodded. "I'll let Mister Carr know that …"

"No, you won't. I want to see what's really going on. I didn't invest in a show—I want to see the real thing."

She walked brusquely past the security guard, and boarded the elevator. "I find out you warned him, you'll be in the unemployment line," she added as the doors closed.

The rickety elevator groaned and creaked as it made its way to the fifth floor. When the car stopped with a lurch, the doors remained closed for a few moments. At first, she thought she might need to call maintenance, but the doors finally opened, and Cat Grant stepped into the newsroom.

For this visit, Cat wore a salmon colored business suit with a white silk shirt and a pair of white pumps. Her platinum hair and fair skin made the gold necklace around her neck and the gold bracelets around her wrists stand out. Her unimpressed pout adorned her face as she scanned the room with ice blue eyes. Cat Grant was not happy.

"This is a newsroom, missy," called a short, stout, balding man who reminded her of that actor on Seinfeld. "Talbots is down the street."

"Snapper Carr," she declared.

He slowly turned his head to look up at her, a look of melancholy disdain on his decidedly unattractive face. "Yes. Do you have an appointment?"

"I'm Cat Grant," she announced with disdain more than matching Snapper's tone. The newsroom hushed at her words, and Snapper Carr's eyes went wide, alarm evident in his expression. "And I need no appointment."

 **End Part 1**


	10. Chapter 10

**May, 2015**

The doorbell rang in Kara's one bedroom apartment, and she answered it, relieved to see her sister. Alex, for her part looked flustered and hurried, but she came in and gave her sister a quick hug. In the twelve years since Kara's arrival on Earth, both girls had grown. Alex was tall, her dark hair cut to shoulder length; while Kara's platinum tresses fell almost to the middle of her back. Coloring differences aside, the two girls shared similar heights and builds, and though they certainly did not look like twins, Kara thought they looked like sisters.

"What's the emergency, sis?"

Kara held two dresses up for Alex to inspect. One was a vibrant blue, the other a more muted gray, and Kara hoped that Alex would tell her to choose the blue.

"My interview is today, Alex, and I need your help! I need to look my best, and I …"

"Gray," Alex said quickly. "Definitely the gray."

Kara wrinkled her nose, disappointed at the choice Alex had made, and looked pleadingly at her sister.

"But the blue is so …"

"Nope," Alex said. "Gray. Neutral color, businesslike, and professional."

Kara pouted for a moment, and then put the blue dress back on the hangar. "Alex, do you think maybe …"

"Sorry, sis, but I'm on a tight schedule. I only came by because you texted me saying it was an emergency."

Kara could not disagree. "I know it wasn't like a real emergency, but this is my first real interview, and it's at CatCo! I'm actually supposed to interview with Cat Grant herself!" Alex seemed unimpressed, so Kara expounded. "Cat Grant is the most powerful woman in modern media! She's poised to be the most powerful person in media period! Cat is my hero, Alex, and I have to be perfect!"

Alex folded her arms, and looked dubiously at her. "You're interviewing for the job of personal assistant, Kara. Perfection is a bit much, don't you think?"

"Alex, Cat Grant is such a powerful woman! To have a mentor like her …"

Alex kissed her cheek and said, "Gray. Gotta go. Good luck!" With that, Alex blew out the door, leaving Kara alone holding two dresses.

Kara put the gray dress on, and was about to call a taxi when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Kal.

She answered in Kryptonian. "Kal El," she said enthusiastically. "I am so glad you called. Please, wish Rao's blessings upon me. You're the only one who knows the significance of doing this."

"I'll do even better," he replied in Kryptonian. "Remember that old Coupe De Ville in the garage? I've finally finished it, and I'm outside your building. I'll wish Rao's blessings upon you, my cousin, and I'll drive you to your interview."

Kara could hardly believe the turn her day had taken. She gathered her portfolio and made certain that her resume was inside. She then ran downstairs and outside to meet her cousin.

Where Alex had blossomed into a beautiful young woman since Kara's arrival, Kal looked as though he had not aged a day. His hair was almost shoulder length, his scruffy face lent him a rugged appearance, and his torn jeans and tank top made him look like he had just stepped out of a calendar of sexy men. Leaning against the sleek, black car, she felt her heart skip a beat. Kal El was magnificent.

"Blessings of Rao be upon you, Kara Zor El," he said with a crooked smile. "May the light of Rao light your way."

Kara hugged him tightly. "You're my hero, Kal," she gasped. She held onto him, trying to calm herself, as Kal hugged her. The pending interview with Cat Grant had her heart racing, and she needed to get a hold of herself. After a few moments, she let go. "Thank you, Kal; I needed that."

He held the door open for her, and said, "Your chariot awaits."

She took her seat and buckled herself in. "I love it when we can speak our world's tongue."

He jumped into the driver's seat, and she felt the car sink on its springs under his heavy frame. Kara herself was heavier than she looked, her dense molecular structure making her weigh as much as an NFL linebacker. It was a weight she hid well, by flying "up" on the scale, and by having a delicate step and graceful movements.

Kal, on the other hand looked like he weighted every bit of two hundred and forty pounds, and Kara knew that he weighed considerably more. Their strength was far beyond that of any human. Twelve years of soaking up solar radiation had made Kara inhumanly fast, strong beyond measure, and nigh invulnerable—a super-woman by any measure. She only wished that her confidence matched her power.

"You'll do great, Kara," Kal assured. "You look radiant, and I have no doubt that you will nail this interview."

She leaned across and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Kal. You are my inspiration, you know."

"You're my inspiration, Kara. Now, let's get you to your interview."

Kal put the car into drive, and they sped downtown to CatCo Worldwide Media headquarters.

 **SG**

Kara stepped out of the elevator and made a bee-line for Ms. Grant's office. She had tunnel vision, and barely noticed a young man crossing her path and bumping into her. His cry of "Ouch" startled her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry. I didn't even … whoops … sorry." Kara was tripping over her words, and the young man rubbed his shoulder. He seemed no worse for the wear, so Kara resumed her resolute march to Ms. Grant's office.

"Hey, hey, that's okay," the young man called, walking with her. "My name's Winn—Schott, Junior. And who are … you are …"

"Kara Danvers," she said, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Oh, wow! That's …" Winn pulled his hand away. "Quite a firm handshake you have going on there."

Winn Schott was a nerdy looking young man with dark hair and thick eyebrows. He was almost as tall as Kara. He was not bad looking, but he seemed to lack any self-confidence, and his body language was almost servile.

"Well, I work out," she said nervously, now worried that she might have actually injured him. This caused her to become even more self-conscious. "I mean, I read somewhere that when you're going in for a big interview, you should start with a firm …" she held up her hand, trying to find the right word. "… shake."

"Interview," he asked. "What job?"

"Assistant to Ms. Grant," Kara said nervously.

"Oh … does her current assistant know she's been …"

A sobbing brunette girl stormed past them, making a beeline for the elevator. Kara felt horrible for the poor woman.

"She knows," Winn observed.

Kara blanched at what she had just seen. "Next," called an imperious woman's voice from the direction of Ms. Grant's office.

Winn raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that you?"

"Where's my ten-fifteen?" the voice called.

"I guess that's me," Kara noted. "Any advice?"

Winn shook his head, making a face that did not inspire confidence in Kara. "Nah. Just be yourself."

"Right," Kara said, a sense of panic overtaking her. "Myself … okay." With that, she went into Ms. Grant's office, her earlier enthusiasm dimmed by the sight of the abruptly dismissed girl tearfully fleeing Ms. Grant.

"Ms. Grant, Hi I …"

Ms. Grant looked disappointed as she cut Kara off. "Oh, for God's sake, I told them not to send me any more millennials." She turned her chair to the left, and practically had her back to Kara as she finished the sentence.

"I'm sorry?" Kara did not understand the problem.

Ms. Grant sighed. Still looking away, she said, "You are the ultimate example of what is wrong with parenting today. All that God-awful self-esteem building; everyone is special, everyone gets a trophy. You all have opinions that you think need to be heard, but the truth is, you have to _earn_ the right to even have an opinion in the first place." Ms. Grant turned around to face Kara. Rolling her eyes, she said sarcastically, "So, my ten-fifteen; tell me why you're so special."

"I'm not," Kara said reflexively, which seemed to get Ms. Grant's attention. "Special. I'm not special. There is absolutely nothing special about me." Kara took her seat across from Ms. Grant. "I'm totally, completely, one hundred percent normal."

"Yes, you are," Ms. Grant declared sardonically.

"Yes, absolutely," Kara agreed, hoping that she was not ruining her chances for the job. "And I am nothing, if not average … average." She looked down momentarily. There was nothing average about Kara, but in the years since her arrival on Earth, she felt like she was little better than average. Perhaps she had blended with human society a little too well. "Strength—average. Hearing, less than average vision." She pointed to her glasses, laughing nervously. "There is … there is nothing out of the ordinary about me."

Ms. Grant looked bored. This was not at all how Kara had pictured this woman whom she had idolized. Cat Grant was a petite, thin, waif of a woman. She was immaculately groomed, elegantly dressed, and truly beautiful. But compared to Kara's Aunt Astra, Ms. Grant was a pale imitation at best.

"I get it."

"Except," Kara blurted out, standing, holding her resume. "Except I am extremely committed. I care. I'm a hard worker, and I just want to help." She placed her resume on Ms. Grant's desk.

Ms. Grant again looked bored, even distracted, replying halfheartedly and sarcastically. "Hmm, that's refreshing."

"I could … I could …" Kara desperately looked for something, some way to connect with this woman. She remembered Kal all those years ago telling her to use her vision powers more often. He said they were useful. She had to lower her glasses, which seemed to interfere with her vision powers. A gift from Eliza, she had taken to wearing them at Eliza and Alex's suggestion. Back in school, Lena Luthor always hated them. Somehow, she knew that Kara did not really need them, and could not understand why a girl like Kara Danvers would diminish herself in any way. Kara briefly wondered which dress Lena would have chosen.

She snuck a quick glance at Ms. Grant's desk, noting prescription medication in one of the drawers. "I could make pharmacy runs for you, pick up your prescriptions …"

"It's funny you should say that." Ms. Grant was now present in the conversation, but her expression looked less than pleased.

Kara looked further, and noted, "I think your pen is out of ink."

"No." Ms. Grant tried her pen, and it was indeed out of ink.

Kara quickly handed her a pen from the caddy. She smiled, and said, "I just want to be useful … to somebody. I want to be worthwhile."

"And you're not … worthwhile?" The question sounded almost genuine.

"I … haven't done anything to prove it."

Kara noticed the TV screen on Ms. Grant's wall. A blazing forest fire was shown, with captions about firefighters battling the blaze. Ms. Grant noticed Kara's wandering gaze.

"I think you should know, I expect complete and utter devotion to this job," the media mogul declared. "Are you willing to sacrifice everything in your life to be my assistant?"

Kara's gaze lingered on the images on the screen a moment longer, and she then turned back to Ms. Grant, forcing herself to ignore what the screen was showing. "Um … yes." She felt as though she was betraying her very being in answering. "Yes, of course."

 **SG**

When Kara left CatCo, she wanted nothing more than to go home and cry herself to sleep. She could have saved those people fighting the fire, and stopped the fire itself. She could do so much … but she had just enslaved herself to Cat Grant, who far from being the amazing woman Kara had expected her to be, seemed to be a self-absorbed, haughty, and egotistical brat of a woman.

Cat Grant was merciless. Every word from her mouth was dripping with sarcasm ... except when she was giving orders, in which case she was like a demanding toddler, fussing and fuming if the least little detail was not absolutely perfect. The woman even had her own elevator, for crying out loud, and she groused about that.

The only bright spot was meeting Winn and James … James Olsen. He reminded her a bit of Kal. He was as tall, handsome, and muscular, almost an African-American version of her cousin. Their meeting was brief, and Winn seemed insanely jealous of the photo-journalist.

She sighed, wondering what she had gotten herself into, when Kal rolled up on his Harley-Davidson.

"Does my favorite cousin need a lift?" he asked in Kryptonian.

She sighed, reminding him, "I'm your only cousin."

"Not true," he said with a smile. "I have cousins in the Kent and Clark clans here on Earth. Can't stand them. You look positively miserable. Did you not get the job?"

She shook her head. "No. I got it. I just … don't know if I made the right choice."

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I know exactly what you mean, Kara. Believe me, I know. Come on. I'll take you home."

Kara climbed onto the back of the old bike and held onto her cousin. As he rode away from CatCo's towering headquarters, she was reminded of simpler times. She wished for those times again, and for the first time in more than a decade, found herself crying. Krypton. Kara should be a scientist on Krypton, not some puffed up gossip queen's assistant. And Kal … he should have been a scientist as well … or perhaps one of Krypton's guardians, serving under General Dru Zod and her uncle, Non. Instead, he was a bouncer at Lisa's club—still, and Kara was now a personal assistant. This was not right, and it made her want to scream.

 **SG**

On the way home, Kal had stopped off to pick up potstickers, knowing his cousin's love of the Korean dumplings. Kara was incredibly grateful, but she had not wanted to talk, so Kal respectfully left, hugging her, and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. He reminded her that he was just a phone call away. Kara knew that he would come running if she called, but she also knew that he was due to go to work, and did not wish to keep him.

After an hour home alone, having eaten the potstickers, Kara was beginning to regret sending her cousin away. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Kara answered it, amazed to see Lena Luthor standing in the hallway holding two bags of food that smelled like … Korean food! Kara hugged her friend.

"Lena, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

"Just got back into town." Lena flashed Kara her bright smile. Her eyes still sparkled just like they had back in high school. "I've really missed you, Kara. When you messaged me on Facebook telling me to stop by anytime, I got here the first chance I had … Kara! You've been crying!"

Kara nodded. "Please, come in. Seeing you—it makes everything alright, Lena."

Lena went right to the living room coffee table and unpacked the meals: two orders of bibimbap, each with a side of six potstickers. She had also bought two large Pepsis to go with their food.

"You loved this back in high school," Lena remarked.

Kara nodded, joining Lena on the sofa. "I still love them. You still know me after all this time—But Lena, aren't you still in school?"

"I am," the Luthor girl said smugly. "But then, I got a call from a certain garage mechanic, who informed me that Kara Danvers was interviewing at CatCo. He said she was nervous, and that seeing me would do her good. So, since I had no classes the rest of the week, I opted for a long weekend, and to visit my best friend."

Kara hugged her. "Lena, that's so sweet of you! I've really missed you."

"Been getting your letters—your penmanship is excellent, by the way. I haven't been as diligent about writing back except in e-mail, but we Skyped pretty heavily there until last month."

"I know," Kara sighed. "You had so much going on, and I didn't want to impose …"

"I did, and I couldn't even log onto social media! But I thought about you … every day."

Kara looked at Lena searchingly. The way she said, "every day," again brought to mind Alex and Eliza's warning. It also made Kara recall the conversation the two had in the cafeteria back in their freshman year of high school, where Lena had asked Kara if she liked her romantically. The conversation had ended with them reaffirming their friendship, and Lena asserting that she liked boys.

Lena looked at Kara with a smile, her eyes transfixed on Kara's. "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Kara assured. "The way you said that, it reminded me of our high school years. It was a fond memory."

Lena touched her arm, still smiling. "I loved those years, Kara." Then she shifted to face Kara. "I have something else I want to tell you. I want you to come to my graduation, Kara. I want you to be there. After that, I'll be coming back to National City."

"I can't wait!" Kara could certainly use a friend. Kal had been wonderful, Alex was supportive, but she could not rely solely on the two of them. "I really miss hanging out with you."

"Then it's settled," Lena declared, placing her hands in her knees and sitting up very straight, her bright smile seeming to light the room. "You will come to my graduation, and then when I come to National City, we will begin our friendship anew."

Kara lifted her Pepsi. "I'll drink to that!"

Lena tapped her Pepsi bottle against Kara's and nodded. "So, why does my best friend look like she's been sobbing? Did you not get the job?"

Kara deflated, sighing. "Kal asked the same thing. I did get the job … but Ms. Grant is … not what I had expected. She's … Lena, forgive me for saying this, but she's just plain mean! She reminds me of those girls who … who used to torment you in school. I had so hoped for a mentor, and this woman who had made her way to the top of the media world, she seemed like someone I could aspire to be like … but all I see is bitterness, entitlement, and … and selfishness. Such selfishness!"

Lena rested her right hand on Kara's shoulder. "Don't aspire to be like Cat Grant. Be you, Kara. All the time I've known you, you've put yourself down. You've hidden yourself. You've diminished yourself." Lena reached her left hand up, and removed Kara's glasses. "You have the most beautiful eyes, Kara. Don't hide them behind these granny glasses."

As Lena removed the glasses, Kara felt as though her field of vision increased. Then she recalled that the glasses interfered with her vision powers, and after all these years of wearing them, she finally made the connection: Eliza had given her glasses that dampened her vision powers, the one set of powers she could use without giving herself away. The one set of powers that Eliza had actually encouraged her to develop. She wondered if Kal knew, and then she realized that around him, she always removed her glasses _. Why? Why would Eliza do that? And where would she even get such a device?_

"Kara? Are you alright?" Lena's hands went to her mouth, still holding Kara's glasses. "I'm so sorry, Kara! I just overstepped, and …"

"No, Lena, it's not you. It's … something else. I just never noticed it until now. You helped me to see it."

"See … what?"

Kara looked around the room, allowing her vision to permeate the walls, and then look beyond. She could see it all.

"See everything, Lena. Thanks to you, I can see it all." Then a thought came to her. "Lena, can I ask your advice?"

"Anything, Kara—you know that."

Kara pointed to the blue dress still hanging on the closet door. "If you had seen me before the interview, which would you have told me to wear? The one I'm in, or that blue one?"

Lena made a snorting sound. "The blue one, Kara—no brainer. Your coloring is really washed out by the gray. The blue would look vibrant on you, and would bring out your eyes. I wondered why you even owned anything gray."

"I do too, Lena. I do too. Thanks to you, I think I know why." She smiled to herself, shaking her head. "That's enough maudlin talk from me. You came here to celebrate with me, and this food smells delicious! Come on; let's eat! And tell me all about school! I'm dying to hear about it."

Lena obliged, and the two dined together, Lena regaling Kara with tales of M.I.T, and all the prestige her Fulbright scholarship had earned her. Finally, Kara felt the weight of the day lift from her spirit. Lena was back, and all was right. There were questions about Eliza and Alex, but those would wait until tomorrow. Tonight, she would enjoy being reunited with her best friend.

 **SG**

Astra looked at the view screen, contemplating their next move. Her husband, Non Nam-Ek, joined her at the table. Their marriage had been arranged in Kryptonian tradition, and while Non suited her purposes, he was not the husband she would have chosen for herself. Alura had been the lucky one there; her husband was someone she knew and got along with famously before their marriage. Astra and Jor married their spouses sight unseen. The stoic Jor El ultimately fell deeply in love with Lara Lor Van, while Astra merely tolerated Non.

"What troubles you, my love?"

Astra looked up at her husband. She felt sorry for him; he loved her, no doubt, but Astra never felt the same. As muscle to implement Astra's plans, however, Non was the ideal tool.

"I miss my niece," she announced. "The humans know we're in the solar system, but they don't know where we are. It is time to begin implementing our plan. If we do not act soon, the humans will render this planet unsuitable to our needs."

"Wipe them out, Astra," Non counseled. "In their atmosphere, under their sun, we have power. And our technology far outstrips theirs."

"Don't be a dolt, Non. The humans are a necessity. We haven't enough of our own to repopulate a planet—even allowing for cousins and such to marry. We can manipulate the genetics to make certain that any child born will be Kryptonian, but we will need breeding stock."

"Very true."

"As for what troubles me, Non," Astra said, "our sensors are picking up two Kryptonian energy signatures here on Earth, both in the vicinity of their National City."

"A vanguard?"

"Not any that I sent. We must locate them, ascertain their purpose, and determine if they are suitable to ours."

"If not, we must destroy them."

Astra whirled on him, his words revealing the reason she found him so distasteful. "Have you no other thoughts than killing? What did I just say about Kryptonian repopulation? We need every drop of pure Kryptonian blood we can find. Even an enemy must be kept alive! If they are not suitable to our plan, they are suitable for breeding. Capture them—do not kill them, Non, or so help me …"

"It shall be done, my love," he assured. "They will join us … or we will take them."

"See to it, Non."


	11. Chapter 11

"Lead lined," Kal observed, speaking Kryptonian. "The lenses are some kind of lead infused acrylic, and the frames emit a magnetic field that distorts your other vision powers. These are not something Eliza just whipped up in her kitchen."

"Why would she do that?" Kara sat with Kal in his service station home, on a sofa in the loft area. The two of them called it their fortress of solitude.

"I don't know … but I intend to find out." He looked again at the frames. "I also intend to find out if Director Henshaw knows anything about this."

"Director Henshaw? What would he have to do with it?"

"That's what I need to find out. He's the only place I can think of where your mother would have gotten these lenses. I don't want to say more—it could be unrelated, in which case I'll have wrongly impugned him. He's proven trustworthy in the past twelve years, so want to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I understand," Kara conceded. "Lena thinks I should stop wearing them."

"I do too."

"I could get a similar pair of frames from the Dollar Store," Kara offered.

"No," Kal insisted. "Let them see that you're not wearing them. I also think it might be time you and I did some practicing. I know you've been trying to honor Eliza's wishes, but I question whether those wishes are in your best interests, Kara."

Kara nodded, more and more troubled by the directions her mother and Alex had steered her. Lena's comments about the dress had really gotten her thinking. Kal's discovery that the lenses were indeed designed to inhibit her vision powers really bothered her.

"Let me think on that, Kal," Kara finally said. "I can't make a kneejerk reaction to this. I must think clearly, and make informed decisions."

"Understood. Now …" Kal kissed her cheek. Switching to English, he added, "Time for you to get to work, Kiddo."

"Day two at CatCo," Kara sighed. "Already I need to put in for time off for Lena's graduation. Ms. Grant's gonna love that!"

Kal leaned back, a bemused expression on his face. "I … might be able to help you there."

Kara did a double take at this. "How? Do you know her?"

"No, but I know who she is. Tell her it's Lena Luthor whose graduation you're attending."

"You think Ms. Grant will let me go just for that?"

"Attending a socialite's graduation from M.I.T.? A socialite who's also the smartest woman on the planet, and a Luthor? Trust me, the Cat will pounce." Then he added, "Just … clear it with Lena first."

Kara nodded. "Right!" She sent Lena a quick text asking if it would be alright to let her boss know whose graduation Kara was attending, and then said in Kryptonian, "I am ready to depart, my cousin."

Kal laughed and tossed her a helmet and goggles. "Let's rock an' roll."

 **SG**

Kal El of Krypton arrived at D.E.O. headquarters; a facility built mostly underground out in the desert. Hank Henshaw had given him permission to come and go, and placed his name on a list of approved visitors. He had even offered Kal a real job with the D.E.O., but Kal had refused. While he still did not know precisely what to do with them, his powers could not be at the command of any government.

D.E.O. agents parted for him, eying him with nervous wariness. Only Henshaw greeted him warmly and without any reservation.

"Clark, to what do we owe the pleasure?"

He handed Hank Kara's glasses. "Explain."

Hank sighed, seeming resigned to do as Kal asked. "It was Eliza's idea. She demanded that we provide something to inhibit Kara's vision powers. She made Alex's work with us contingent upon it. I refused, but my superiors agreed, and the glasses were made, Kara has been conditioned to follow her mother's directives, and to be submissive in general. Getting her to wear them was not difficult apparently."

"Your superiors … I have no superiors, Hank. Neither does Kara. This comes dangerously close to breaking our agreement."

"I assure you, Kara was not hurt in any …"

"Physically, no," Kal agreed. "But emotionally and psychologically? You've enslaved her. The girl's terrified of some gossip queen turned communications mogul, who has the temperament of a six year old. And you think that didn't _hurt_ her?"

"Kal, the work we've done together—we've saved lives, many lives! You've used your powers in ways that even you didn't know you could …"

"Yes, and now you know." He shook his head. "I like you Hank, I really do. I consider you a friend. The D.E.O.? Still don't trust 'em. I have a lot to think about. Later."

Kal El left D.E.O. headquarters, wondering if his working with them for the past twelve years had been a major error in judgement. At least he knew the truth. Telling Kara, though … that would be hard … and heartbreaking.

 **SG**

"How do you know Lena Luthor?" Ms. Grant glared—was it a glare? Kara could never really tell—at Kara, looking as if she were debating on whether or not to send the young Miss Danvers to the gallows.

"High school friend," Kara explained. "We were BFFs from the time we met …"

"BFFs?" Ms. Grant rolled her eyes. "Is there an emogi to go with that?"

Kara smiled, blushing slightly. "Smiley faces and hearts, and …"

Cat sighed. "Sorry I asked." Then she looked away, as she often did. "Alright Kara, you can go. You're not a reporter, but you can tell me if Lena is like her parents and brother."

"Just what is it about her parents and brother that's so bad?"

Cat raised an eyebrow. "If you were an aspiring reporter, you'd be packing your things, asking that question. Lionel Luthor steels other people's designs and formulas, and passes them off as either his own, or as Lex's. Or he engineers hostile takeovers just to keep competition's ideas from competing with his own. Then there are the questionable deaths of competitors' board members who might be blocking Luthor on buying their company." Then she gritted her teeth. "And don't even get me started on Lex."

Kara was taken aback, but she asserted her loyalty to her friend. "Lena's not like that, Ms. Grant. Lena is kindhearted, sweet, and brilliant. We were in class together, and I can say, first hand, that she is her own woman, and needs to steal nobody else's work."

Ms. Grant delivered a long, withering stare at Kara, and said, "And just what would an average, unremarkable, untalented girl like you know of the motivations of others?"

Kara felt her nerve breaking under Ms. Grant's gaze, but she refused to back down. She would not lose her nerve. She had to stand up for Lena.

"More than some faraway person who's never met her."

She thought Ms. Grant was going to fire her, but instead, the media mogul said, "About time you demonstrated that you have a spine. You can go to the graduation. Now, get me my latte."

"Of course, Ms. Grant." Kara left her boss's office more confused than before she had entered. At least she could go to Lena's graduation, though.

 **SG**

Kara's first week at Catco had come to a stressful, anxious close, and she rode the elevator to the ground floor. She had finished the day without crying, something she had not done yesterday. Some esoteric element of Ms. Grant's latte had been off, and the woman had lit into Kara like a blow torch. Today was merely stressful.

Only Lena's encouragement and visits from her cousin had kept her going. Kal seemed to know just the right thing to say, and she loved their weekly, sometimes several times weekly, visits, where they spoke Kryptonian.

This week, he had to visit her three times. Her cousin seemed to be able to just drop whatever he was doing and come see her, which she absolutely loved. Kara hoped that she had not been putting him out too badly. He still had no information on the glasses, but said he was still working on it.

Kara was twenty-four now, but sometimes, she still felt like the twelve-year-old girl who had arrived on Earth twelve years ago. Cat Grant left Kara completely vexed, but for some reason, Kal had incredible insight into the woman's character. He seemed to know just how to explain Cat's behavior in a way that helped Kara to understand it—or at least work through it to the next day. He said he'd known people like Cat, and given his insight, Kara believed him.

Thankfully, she had made two new friends: Winn Schott and James Olsen. The two men could not be more different. James was a tall, African American man, who was almost as hunky as her cousin, while Winn was a small, bookish I.T. guy. She imagined that James and Kal would get on well.

Kara's powers had developed by now, and she wished that she could take off and fly, just break free of the Earth's gravity, and get away from it all. Kal offered to help her test her limits, but Kara had been raised not to use her powers, and to keep them secret, so she put the thought from her mind. The elevator door opened, and waiting for her was none other than Cat Grant. Kara's heart filled with dread, as Cat was looking right at her, a look of supreme displeasure on her face.

"James tells me that I've been too hard on you," Cat declared crossly.

"I swear, I haven't said anything to him …"

"When my week is stressful, which is almost every week, I have a Friday tradition that makes me forget about all of my troubles."

"That's good," Kara said, not knowing where this was going.

"I think you, as my assistant, should be included; it might benefit you. Here …" Cat thrust a handful of twenty dollar bills into Kara's hand. "You'll need these. Tonight, we go to see the Superman."

Suddenly, Cat giggled, and her cheeks flushed. Kara looked confused.

"The Superman?"

Cat nodded. "When you see him, you'll know why. Now come on. I'm driving."

 **SG**

Ms. Grant's car stopped in front of a club near Clark's place called "The Lady's Knight," the club where Kal worked as a bouncer. Kara realized that in all the time she had known Kal and Lisa, she had never seen the club, and as it was after dark, the club's neon lit up as though they were in Las Vegas. There was a line at the door, but Ms. Grant walked Kara right to the front, where the burley doormen smiled and waved them past, much to the consternation of those in line. Much to Kara's consternation, none of them were Kal, though she thought maybe he kept track of things inside.

"Come on in, Ms. Grant," one of them said.

Ms. Grant just smiled back, and led Kara inside.

The club had tables set up around a central stage, which was ringed by a bar with bar stools. Ms. Grant led Kara to center stage, and took a seat, followed by the younger woman.

"I have interviewed the most powerful people on Earth, Kara Danvers, but the Superman undoes me every Friday night." The media queen sighed. "If only he'd undo me a bit more …"

"Ms. Grant!" Kara could hardly believe the tone the conversation had taken. She looked around at the tables filling up, and realized that virtually all of the patrons were women. "You're the most powerful woman in media! That kind of talk is …" Kara almost said 'Daxamite,' but remembered just in time, and said, "undignified!"

Ms. Grant just laughed. "Superman can take my dignity anytime he wants."

"Oh my God," Kara exclaimed, the color draining from her face, and her mouth dropping open. Ms. Grant giggled as Kara finally realized the truth. "This is a male stripper club!"

The older woman nodded, grinning from ear to ear, her face bright red.

"You … the twenties … I'm supposed to …"

Ms. Grant nodded again, and Kara felt her face flush. "Oh … my …"

"Tonight, the Superman is going to be up for a full set," Ms. Grant explained. "You need to be getting that money out and keeping him here. I intend to ask him for a … private audience so that I can … interview him." She shook her head laughing. "You'll find this funny, but my mind goes to mush when he's dancing. I want to talk to him, believe it or not, but ..."

"Wait," Kara said. "Why do they call him the Superman?"

"Because he has a body from out of this world," Ms. Grant said. She just blushed, grinning all the while.

Kara looked at her with disgust, but nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

The lights dimmed, and the band began playing – a bass drum pounding out a beat and the bass guitar began playing out a steady low rhythm. Lisa Lasalle, Kal's girlfriend, stepped out onto the stage, a microphone in her hand. Kara could hardly look at her, as her breasts were practically spilling out of her dress.

"Ladies and …" Lisa laughed. "I don't see any gentlemen." The gathered crowd cheered, and Lisa smiled. "Yeah, that's right. You know who's stepping out next; and ladies … he's all yours."

With that, Lisa said, "I give you … the Superman!"

The band started playing 'Macho Man,' and as the singer began singing, " _Body! Check it out, my body!_ ," Kal El came dancing across the stage, wearing naught but a red speedo, a pair of red leather boots that laced up to the top, about midway up his muscular calves, and a tight blue harness with the House of El symbol emblazoned upon it.

Kal's body was magnificent, and Kara for a moment, could not look away, her mouth open, her eyes wide, and her face a crimson blush. Ms. Grant's hand waved four one hundred dollar bills to get his attention.

The "Superman" danced his way over, where Ms. Grant began sliding money into his Speedo and into one of his boots. Seeing Kara not giving money, Cat grabbed the bills from Kara's hand and stuffed them into Kal's pants. Kal made eye contact with Kara, smiled that beautiful smile of his, and kept right on going.

"Oh … my …" was all Kara could gasp out.

"She's so smitten she can hardly move," Ms. Grant said to him on Kara's behalf, not realizing the familial relationship, or the great disgrace this was bringing upon the house of Kara's mother, the House of El.

Kara now realized why Kal knew so much about Cat—he saw her regularly. Suddenly, the thought that Kal may even have slept with Cat came to mind, and she just shook her head, covering her eyes, saying, " _No, no, no, no, no!_ "

Cat looked at her strangely, and Kara realized that she had spoken in Kryptonian. Even her thoughts had reverted to Kryptonian.

 _So this is why you never showed me your job, or even described it in more than the vaguest of detail. This is why you sent me to the Danvers. You've become a Daxamite!_

Kara was numb through the entire performance—six songs worth—and thought she was going to be ill. There would be a reckoning … but what would she say to him? How could she even look him in the eye? How was it that he was still able to look _her_ in the eye, knowing what a disgrace his behavior was in her eyes?

 _To think I looked up to … was inspired by … this … Daxamite!_ Kara forced herself not to sob. She would not break down in front of Ms. Grant. She held fast to her anger, her rage. Kal El would pay for this humiliation of her family's name.

 **SG**

Clark arrived home on his bike at three in the morning. He had not seen Lisa outside of work in over two weeks, and thought they did occasionally sleep together, their relationship was definitely more friends with benefits than anything romantic. Their friendship never fully recovered from Clark's discovery that she had played a part in keeping him from pursuing his journalism career, and had also been a government informant.

The money from dancing supplemented his income from auto repair, but this was no career. He was in his thirties now, and had nothing but stripping, occasional escort work, and part time auto repair going on. Seeing Kara tonight was a real shocker. He knew Cat Grant from the club, but never dreamed that she would bring Kara along. As he predicted, Kara was standing in the lot, waiting for him.

"Hey," he said, testing the waters as he shut off the bike.

Kara was having none of it. She ran up and slapped him. "How dare you openly wear our family glyph in such a vulgar display," she shouted in Kryptonian. "I demand that you cease at once!" Then she began sobbing. "Please, Kal, tell me there's some reason! I've admired you all these years, and even had a crush on you when I was a girl. How could you do this? What happened to you?"

"What? You never figured out what happens to a guy who's blacklisted?" Kal shook his head. "I told you what I wanted to do, what my dreams were. They were taken from me, Kara, and your Earth parents and Lisa Lasalle played a part in that."

Kara looked at him dumbfounded. "How? I don't …"

"Found out about your glasses."

Kara shook her head. "What has that to do with …"

"Your Earth parents and Lisa?" Kal reached into his pocket and removed a USB drive and placed it into her hand. "I'm sorry, Kara," he said in Kryptoinian "This will explain everything. Your parents worked for the Department of Extranormal Operations—Eliza still does. Alex is involved now too. Lisa was an informant, and it was the D.E.O. that killed my career—they wanted me here so they could watch me. They use Eliza and Alex to watch you. I thought I could trust them. Turned out, I was set up—everything, the plane crash, my saving your mom and sister? It was all engineered to gain my trust. Then they blacklisted me to make sure I couldn't afford to leave National City."

Kara looked at him incredulously. "Did they force you into this work?"

"No. I did it because it enabled me to both pay my bills and be available to you."

She wanted to slap him again, but she realized that he was not placing any of it on her; he merely explained his motivation. It explained a lot; how he was able to be available all the time, how he had the money to maintain his place, and why he kept her away from his job with Lisa. Her anger dissipated, though she did not want it to. Kara wanted to be angry and indignant, but Kal was still Kal, and she still loved him.

"Lisa worked me on it for weeks, but it wasn't till after your father died that I finally agreed to dance. I had no idea who I could trust, and I needed to be able to watch over you." He then shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time." Then he grinned. "Now it's just fun."

Kara looked at the USB drive, ignoring his last remark, and then back at him. "I will examine this. I implore you, however, to remove our family crest from your outfit. I also think you should stop …"

"Stop and do what?" he shook his head. "Even with Hank proving trustworthy, I still can't get work anywhere. What—you think I haven't tried?"

"Kal, with your powers, you could do so much more!"

"I work with Henshaw sometimes."

"No, Kal; you could be … more! You're not meant to work with some government agency. You're meant … meant to fly!" Suddenly, Kara realized that she could still fulfill her role as Kal's protector, albeit in a very different way than originally planned. "How well do you know Ms. Grant?"

"Just what I see at the club. Why?"

"She wants to meet you—very, very badly." Kara was about to hand him Ms. Grant's card, but then an idea came to her. If Ms. Grant wanted to meet the Superman, Kara would deliver. It would be worth getting fired just to see Ms. Grant lose her marbles at work seeing Kal in person. "Monday morning, you bring me to work, and I'll bring you to Ms. Grant. Nobody can intimidate that woman, I swear, not even the D.E.O. If anyone will give you a job in journalism, it's her. Bring your portfolio and show her your blog."

Kal looked shocked. "You … you'd do that for me? After what I did?"

"You did it for my benefit, Kal, and yes, I would. I love you." Kara hugged him tightly as if to emphasize her point. "You're the only family I have left … all that remains of the Krypton I once knew. You've spent the past twelve years helping me, now it's time for me to take the lead."

"See you tomorrow, Kiddo." He kissed her forehead. "And thanks."

Kara smiled innocently. "After this, I expect potstickers ready and waiting when you arrive, Kal."

He held his hands up in mock surrender. "You've got it, Kiddo. If you need me this weekend, let me know; the information on that drive ..."

"I'll look at it tonight, but I suspect I know what I'll find. In fact, I suspect a lot of things will make sense now."


	12. Chapter 12

Kara closed her laptop and slid it away from her, taking a deep breath. Kal had managed, during his time helping the D.E.O., to hack into their systems and obtain information on what they did with regards to himself and Kara, and how her parents, and now her sister, were involved. Nothing sinister … but it hurt. Internal memos about her and Kal really laid bare the fact that she and Kal were considered "existential threats" to the United States by some in the department. At least Eliza and Jeremiah were advocates for them, blunting much of what might have otherwise been done. The molding of Kara into a submissive girl wearing optic-inhibiting glasses was done to keep the D.E.O. from taking Kara and experimenting on her.

What struck her the most was the drastic change in tone of Hank Henshaw's memos. He was the most strident about wanting to either dissect Kara or to weaponize her. After Jeremiah's death, however, Hank was remorseful, and had become one of her greatest advocates. Where Jeremiah had been someone Hank considered compromised by his love of Kara, after Jeremiah's death, Hank was sorrowful that he did not appreciate his friend, and extolled the dead man's virtues as though Jeremiah Danvers were a saint. Henshaw also did a complete one-eighty on how he thought Kal should be handled. He went from control and containment to cooperation and mutual benefit.

Kara's doorbell rang, and she looked through it with her vision powers. Kal called it "X-Ray" vision, but it was not X-Rays. She had to come up her own name for it, one that made scientific sense, and then convert her cousin to its usage. It was Alex at the door, holding a Dunkin Doughnuts bag. Kara focused her vision and saw crullers, eclairs, jelly doughnuts, chocolate glazed, and more. She stopped looking, and ran to the door, opening and saying, "Doughnuts!"

Alex giggled. "You're so cute when you see doughnuts, Kara."

Kara smiled, escorting Alex inside. "I just brewed coffee, Alex. Let's eat in the kitchen."

She had wanted to be angry with Alex, but after reading Kal's drive, the position Eliza and Alex had been placed in was impossible. Her sister had done the best she could under the circumstances, though it really bothered her that the D.E.O. had forced Alex to be cold to Kara for a month just to cement Kara's friendship with Lena. _I will not be used or pitted against my friend_ , she thought.

"So," Kara opened innocently, "what brings my favorite sister to my humble abode?"

"Favorite?" Alex looked confused. "Kara, I'm your only sister."

Kara giggled. "Kal calls me his favorite cousin, and I tell him the same thing."

"I came by to celebrate your first week at CatCo with coffee and doughnuts," Alex announced. "Say, you're not wearing your glasses."

"Nope; I don't need them, and find I can see much better without them."

Alex got very quiet, nodding, and saying, "I see."

"I know, Alex."

Kara's sister froze, and the color drained from her face. Alex's brown eyes were as wide as saucers, and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"I know everything, Alex. I know what the D.E.O. did to Kal, and I know what the glasses are for. You won't see me wearing them again."

"Kara, I …"

Kara hugged her sister before she could finish the sentence. "You and Eliza … even Hank protected me. You were in an impossible position, and you did the best you could for me. Thank you."

Alex hugged her, sobbing softly. "I'm sorry, Kara. I felt dirty doing what I did. I never expected you to thank me if you found out."

Kara let go, and stepped back, smiling. "What you did was necessary at the time. But that time has come and gone, Alex. I need to be my own woman, and take hold of my own power. As I say to Kal, I need to fly." Then she grabbed and éclair and stuffed it into her mouth. With a face full of éclair, she said, "Fly and eat doughnuts."

Alex was still quiet. Finally, she asked, "Now that you know … what now? Would you be willing to work with us?"

"Possibly," Kara said through another mouthful of her éclair. "I have a lot to think about, and I need to figure out …"

"You should know, your cousin put that wildfire out—the one in California that you were beating yourself up for not flying out and stopping yourself."

"He did?" Kara could not help grinning. "By Rao, I had no idea! That's …"

"A disaster," Alex interjected. "He was seen. Of course, Clark Kent has been interviewing the man who saw him. You and Clark cannot reveal yourselves, Kara."

"That is not for you to decide, Alex. I know you and mom, and even Hank, mean well, but I will no longer be conditioned or manipulated. If I choose to remain in the shadows, it will be because I have determined that it is for the best. If I choose to reveal myself, it will be for the same reason."

"Yeah, like a twenty four year old kid knows what's best."

"Look at the state of our world, Alex. Clearly, adult men in middle and old age do not know best."

"Kara, you can't be so idealistic!"

"You're only three years older than me, Alex," Kara reminded her. "And I should also remind you that before I left Krypton, I held the equivalent of what you call a PhD here on Earth. Kal and I have IQs that would shatter any record on this planet. Do not presume that I speak from idealism; I do not. Nor do I speak from a place of fear, as you do. I understand that it is difficult to think outside of the patterns in which you have been conditioned to by your government …"

"You think the D.E.O. conditioned me?"

"No Alex; you were conditioned from the day you were born, as were your parents, and their parents before them. Recitation of the pledge of allegiance, government approved history, news filtered to make your nation seem like a beacon of hope and freedom, and much, much more. These things are conditioning. You are indoctrinated to think the way you do. Everyone is. People who think differently are marginalized, and their patriotism is questioned. They are called communists or socialists, or called 'idealistic' by those who seek to diminish them." Kara folded her arms. "I will not be diminished, Alex. Nor should you be."

"I am not diminished, Kara."

"You are forced by society to hide who you really are, Alex. I know how you feel about boys … and about girls. You have kept this hidden from Eliza, and from everyone around you, but you cannot hide it from me. On Krypton, you would not have had to."

Alex looked down, her face flushed at Kara's observation. "How? How did you know?"

"I always knew, Alex. It was plain to see. I do not think in gender binary terms as humans do, and do not rationalize away behavior that indicates same sex attraction. And why should I? I think it is beautiful."

"Please, Kara; do not tell anyone."

"I will keep your confidence, Alex, even though you clearly have not kept mine."

"Kara, I had no choice."

"I understand your reasoning, and I do not hold it against you."

Alex looked intently at Kara, and then asked, "Are you attracted to Lena Luthor?"

"Yes, though our relationship is not romantic. I am also attracted to my cousin, if you must know, and to James Olsen at work, though in his case, it is only physical."

Alex nodded, seemingly unsure of what to make of Kara's attitude. "How is it that you get it? You make it seem so simple."

"That's because it is. Humans in your society have complicated that which is simple and straightforward."

Alex laughed at this. "You can say that again." Then she became the stern, older sister again. "Be careful of Lena, Kara. She's as smart as you and Kal, probably the only person on the planet who is. Lex is a paper tiger. Lena, on the other hand …"

"She is brilliant," Kara agreed. "She would make a fine Kryptonian."

"Yeah, but brilliant is not the same as benevolent, Kara. So far, she's clean, but I do not trust her."

"I do—she has given me no reason for mistrust."

"I love you, Kara. Please, be careful around her."

In all of Kal's information, Lena Luthor came up clean. The D.E.O. was convinced that she would break bad, but as of yet, there was nothing to indicate any ill intent on her part. Alex, though, seemed almost passionate about her mistrust of Lena. Though not scientific, Kara did believe in intuition, particularly a woman's intuition. What was it about Lena that so unnerved Alex?

Kara had to find out.

 **SG**

Kal updated his news blog. Earlier in the week, after hearing Kara talk about the wildfire, he had gone out to California, and as stealthily as he could, put it out. He then got interviews with the firefighters and locals. He put the finishing touches on his follow up article about the fire, having kept in contact with the fire chief. It seemed that the cause was arson, and the arsonists had been caught. Kal got a full phone interview from the chief, and thanked him. The chief was still baffled about the watery whirlwind that had descended on the fire, putting it out.

Kal had been certain to contact meteorologists and climate scientists to get their takes on the strange weather phenomenon, though he himself knew the answer. It was one of the firefighters who had gone on record saying he'd seen a flying man who had directed the water over the fire, putting it out. He was laughed at by everyone. When Clark Kent called him for an interview, and took him seriously, the man was happy to talk. Normally, Kal would have let it go, but he hated the idea of the man knowing the truth and nobody taking him seriously. Kara had also gotten him thinking differently.

"Use my powers for good," he said aloud to himself. "I think the girl is onto something."

 **SG**

Breakfast with Alex had been cathartic. To finally be able to say all those things made Kara feel as though an immense weight had been lifted from her. She walked to the Starbucks where Ms. Grant sent her for lattes, wanting to enjoy it without the pressure of running an errand. A shout caught her attention.

Kara's head turned, and her vision caught it: a child had run out into a busy street, and his mother shrieked. A pickup truck was about to annihilate the little boy … unless someone intervened. She was wearing a red and blue hoodie, so at super speed, she pulled the hood over her head and zipped up the jacket as she ran at full speed to intercept the truck.

A sonic boom, followed by a loud thud, sounded as Kara accelerated to supersonic speeds, and then interposed herself between the truck and the child. The truck ran straight into her open arms. Kara had never lifted anything that heavy, and when she caught it, its momentum drove her back. Thankfully, the child was small, and Kara went right over him, holding the truck up off of the ground. When she stopped, two long skid-marks were left in the road by her shoes, and everyone stared in disbelief.

Kal was on the side of the street, snapping pictures. She realized that had she not been there, he was all set to intervene. He gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Kara nodded to him, put the truck, along its shocked driver, down, and then leapt into the air, flying over the tallest buildings in National City. Like it or not, Kara had just revealed herself to the world.

"Great Rao! What have I done?"


	13. Chapter 13

Kara exited the city as fast as she could, flying solo for the very first time. She realized that she was going so fast that she was about to hit the mountain ahead. She braced herself for impact, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and lifted her.

"Easy, Kiddo," Kal said. "Let's not decapitate our mountain ranges."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. "Kal, I just … I just revealed myself!"

He brought her down on the mountaintop. "Yes, but now we need to manage this public reveal, Kara Danvers, and I would like to be the first to interview you. Everyone has pictures, including me. It's up on my blog, and my Facebook. But it's the interview that will set the tone, Kara, and Clark Kent is just the man to do it."

"I'll give you the interview, Kal, if you offer it to Ms. Grant before publishing it on your blog." When he raised an eyebrow, she added, "It'll probably get you your job, Kal."

"I would have done it for you regardless, Kara," he said with a smile. "So yes, we'll make this a CatCo exclusive."

"Alright then," she said. "Ask away."

 **SG**

Clark asked Kara very few questions about what she could do. Instead, he focused on her motivations and intentions. She was an alien with super powers who was here to help. Once he was done, he sent the interview to her phone.

"What do you think?"

Kara wrinkled her nose. "You're calling me a super girl."

"Yes."

"I'm not expected to undress, am I?"

Kal laughed. "Nobody else would make that connection, Kara. What about the rest of it."

"I like it. You don't identify me, or show any pictures of my face. You also are vague about my actual powers, beyond what people saw—super strength, speed, and flight."

"That's the idea," he said.

"Kal, why not—I don't know—Super Wonan? I'm not a little girl, you know."

"Easier to say; rolls off the tongue better than Super Woman." Then he added, "Besides, it's 'Girl Power,' not woman power, and girls rock."

She sighed. "Alex is going to freak!"

Kal shrugged. "Let her. Let the D.E.O. freak too. They come after you, I go after them."

She pondered his words, and then remembered something Alex had said. Kara jumped up and kissed her cousin's cheek, hugging him. "Thank you for putting that fire out, by the way. I loved your article."

"That, my cousin," Kal began, "is a strange weather phenomenon. I have five expert opinions saying so. It is also padding for Monday's meeting with the Cat."

Kara looked at him dubiously. "The Cat?"

"Yup. Hopefully, I can make her purr with my clothes on." She turned beat red at this, but Kal just laughed. "Come on, Kara; I'm a male stripper. It's kind of my job."

"Not anymore, you're not," Kara reminded him. "You're a reporter now, Clark Kent."

He tilted his head to one side, a look of bemusement on his face. "You've never called me that, Kara."

"When we're working together, I'll have to, so I may as well get used to it … Clark." She giggled as she said his name. It sounded so … mundane to her ears, but then she supposed that was the point.

"You mean 'if' we're working together," he reminded her. "I still need to get the job."

"Monday morning," she reminded him. "Don't forget the potstickers."

With that, Kara flew off, this time at a much more controlled pace.

 **SG**

Alex had picked the lock on Kara's door, and waited for her to return. Of all the stupid, irresponsible things for Kara Zor El to do … the D.E.O. was already sending out the Bloodhounds, a group specifically trained to round up a Kryptonian. They had expected to be dealing with Clark, but Kara? She would be no match for them. Alex had to warn her. Hopefully, they had not caught her already.

The front door opened, and Kara walked in, a huge grin on her face. "Alex! How did you get in?"

"I picked the lock, Kara. I told you not to reveal yourself, and right away …"

"That child would have died if I hadn't …"

"Don't give me that—Clark was there!" Alex was shouting. She did not want to shout at Kara.

"I did not know that until after I had saved him," Kara explained. "But one of us would have revealed ourselves, so I fail to see the issue."

"Kara, the D.E.O. has turned the Bloodhounds loose! They're equipped to take you and Kal down!"

"I know about them."

Alex was silent for a long moment. The only way she could know is if Clark had somehow gotten wind of it, and passed it on. The only way he could have done that would be either from an inside source or hacking into the D.E.O.

"How did you find out?"

"It does not matter, and I owe you no explanation." Kara had gone from exuberance to a cool, detached manner. "You and your organization have subverted my rights as a sentient being for more than a decade. You have no moral high ground."

Alex could not argue that. "Kara, this is not about moral high ground. This is about your safety!"

"There are other alien species out there, Alex. I assume you know—it's the entire reason your organization exists. You need to be friends with at least one."

The older Danvers sister sighed. "I wish it didn't come to this, Kara." With that, Alex dropped a smoke canister, which belched out a noxious, green vapor. She put on a breather and waited.

Kara had no idea that Alex would drop the smoke cartridge, and had not even thought to look. It was all part of her vision powers being inhibited. She never learned to use them unconsciously, and Alex surprised her. The gas, whatever it was made her cough and gag, but more than that, it weakened her.

The last thing she heard Alex say before going under was, "Target down."

 **SG**

Kal located the Bloodhounds. They were a team of six, each in powered armor, and outfitted with high tech weapons and gadgets. They were about to strike at Kara when Kal struck at them. They had no opportunity to use their gadgets … almost no opportunity. One of them pulled the cord on a canister on his belt, and a noxious, green vapor filled the air. It made him weak, at which point, the Bloodhounds used energy whips to ensnare and restrain him.

Kal had never experienced this, but as soon as he had smelt the fumes, he had held his breath. The weaponized stuff was not enough to immobilize him if he did not breathe it in. One of them tried to kick him in the solar plexus to knock the wind out of him, but the blow never landed. Kal caught the man's leg with his left arm, and drove his elbow into the man's knee, shattering it, and severing the man's lower leg. He then leapt into the air, taking the four who held the whips into the air with him. At this point, he had fresh air, and took in a lungful.

Grabbing the energy whips as he floated, he realized that their whips were not hand held, but anchored in their armor. He swung them as hard as he could in a circle over his head, until finally; he hurled them at the ground.

The impact left a crater, and his attackers were motionless. Only one remained up, and she was fleeing. Rather than give chase, he sent a blast of heat vision into her armor. He kept the beam on her until she shrieked, and frantically began trying to get out of the armor. It was not designed for manual removal, so rather than cook her inside, he tore it from her body, piece by piece. Unarmored, the woman was no match for him, so he threw her skyward, waiting for her to come down. When she finally did, she was unconscious. Kal caught her, and then rounded up the remaining five.

The one whose leg had been severed, Kal tended, tying a tourniquet around the stump so the man would not bleed out. He stripped them of their armor, weapons, and gadgets, and then melted them down with his heat vision—except the canisters. They could hurt him, but he had an idea.

 **SG**

Kara awoke in a room ringed with green energy radiators. She felt a constant, dull pain. Alex and Hank stood by her.

"You're not so powerful now, are you?" Alex's question was almost a taunt.

Kara's throat burned from inhaling the gas. She tried to answer, but could not.

"We had to prove we could immobilize you," Hank said. "In stronger doses, this will kill you. I have discretion over that; I convinced the powers that be that you're not a threat, and that we could indeed bring you in if need be."

The door opened, and another agent entered. "Sir, we have a problem." Before Henshaw could answer, a loud thud shook the walls. "It's the other one, sir; he overcame the Bloodhounds—nearly killed them."

Alex's face went white. "He wouldn't …"

Hank grimaced. "He said that if we injured Kara, it was war between us. I'd hoped he didn't know you had apprehended her, but …"

The other agent interjected, "That's the problem, sir; he's here!"

Kara had to free herself. She had to save the D.E.O., and prevent her cousin from committing mass murder. Before she could act, however, Hank pressed the button that released the restraints and shut down the radiators.

"Go to him," Henshaw said. "Before this mess gets any bigger."

Kara nodded, standing woozily. Alex helped her to her feet, but Kara pulled away from her. "We're not done, Alex," she admonished. Then she walked from the room.

 **SG**

Kara—Supergirl—staggered into the control room. Kal floated in the air, his eyes glowing with rage. It was like the time he had defended her from the high school boys … only far more intense. He would kill all inside if he was not stopped.

In Kryptonian, she cried out, "Kal El of Krypton! Stop! I am free."

"Are you unharmed?" His response was in English, most likely for the benefit of the humans.

Kara nodded. "I am, my cousin." She spoke Kryptonian.

He relented, and an eerie still fell over the room. Henshaw and Alex stormed in, Alex pointing her gun at Kal. D.E.O. agents had all trained their weapons on Kal and Kara.

"The bullets in their guns are Kryptonite tipped," Henshaw warned. "I don't want to use them."

"War, Henshaw. That's what I promised. Never go to war without first learning every secret of your enemy, every strength, every weakness. You'll find your weapons less than effective, Director. I'm more than ready for you."

Kal El was smarter than every human alive. Though raised on a farm, he had the mind of a warrior. In all likelihood, Kal would have been apprenticed to General Dru Zod and her uncle, Non Nam-Ek. Kal had ensured that the fight would be over before it even began. To her surprise, Hank Henshaw dropped his gun.

"I have no intention of fighting you, Kal El of Krypton," Hank declared. "As you can see, your cousin is unharmed. Come; there is a better way forward for us both, my friend."

"Are you out of your goddam mind, Henshaw?" Colonel Harper had his gun trained on Kal, but he looked at Hank.

"Whatever he's done, our guns won't work," Hank admonished. "Kal El of Krypton does not wish to kill us; if he wanted it, we'd be dead already. Lower your weapon, Jim. Kara and Kal are not our enemies."

"Do as Director Henshaw says, Colonel," Kara implored. "Please!"

Harper slowly lowered his weapon. All eyes went to the pile of six D.E.O. agents that Kal had deposited … and one severed leg, still encased in its armored boot. Clearly, the Bloodhounds were not ready for Kal. Kara went to his side, more to stay his hand than anything else.

"I am unharmed," she said again, this time in English. "Please, Kal."

"I've brought you back your goon-squad, Director," her cousin announced. "If you act quickly, you can save that man's leg. As for a better way forward, I thought we had that. I _was_ working with you, remember?"

Director Henshaw nodded. "I know, and I am sorry. This is probably sounding tired, but we had to demonstrate that we could bring you two in if you ever got out of hand. This comes straight from the President."

"Our partnership is done, Hank," Kal said dismissively as the medical personnel came in and began tending to the wounded Bloodhound team. "I'm out of here."

"I'm staying," Kara declared. Her cousin looked at her, raising an eyebrow, but she stood firm. "One of us needs to work with them, Kal. I understand why you are unwilling to, but just as we are not their enemy, they are not ours."

"You sure about this Kara?"

She nodded, and then smiled. "It will be alright, Kal; I promise."

"You have my word, no harm will come to her," Hank said. "Please reconsider, though …"

"Ain't happening. You had your shot with me, and you blew it." Then his tone softened. "I still trust you, Hank—Alex too, but the D.E.O.? You used Kryptonite on my cousin. She saved that boy, and your organization's only thought was to poison her. She's not a threat, Hank. If she wants to stick around and work with you, that's up to her—and believe me, it's far more than this bunch deserves. As for me? I'm outta here."

"Meet me later," Kara instructed, glad that this had been resolved peacefully.

Her cousin hugged her, and kissed her forehead. "Be careful, Kiddo. If you need me …"

"I know where to find you," she finished. "Now, go get your story ready for Ms. Grant … and if you don't own a suit, pay a visit to Jos. A. Bank."

Kal nodded, and then with a sonic boom, he was gone. The D.E.O. staff was bowled over by her cousin's departure, and Kara helped Alex to her feet.

"Thank you, Sis," Alex began, but Kara just glared at her.

"It'll take a lot more than doughnuts to fix things between us this time, Alex—a lot more."


	14. Chapter 14

Cat Grant looked at the photos and video of the super girl that Clark Kent had sent her mere moments after the mysterious heroine's appearance. She recognized the name as that of the indie news blogger, who surprisingly was sending her the pictures instead of using them himself. He indicated that this story was too big for him to keep for his small site, and that he considered Cat Grant the only one whom he felt trustworthy enough to send the photos to.

"Smart man," she said with a smile, looking at the evening edition of the National City Tribune, of which one of Clark's pictures graced the front page. Cat herself wrote the article, something she had not done in years, but her eye went back to the photo. Kent was a brilliant photographer, easily as good as James. She had read his blog before, and had to admit that Kent's writing was excellent. "Perhaps," she said to herself, "I need to have this man on my staff."

But who was Clark Kent really? She pulled up his website and looked at his photo, and found herself immediately smitten by his visage. A handsome face smiling from behind a pair of stylish spectacles seemed to be looking right through her. At the same time, there was something familiar about him, but she could not place it.

"Clark Kent," she said. "I think you and I need to talk."

 **SG**

Kara left the D.E.O. almost immediately after Kal had left, her mind still reeling from the events of the day. She needed to sort this out, and for the first time, she felt as though she needed to do so away from her cousin. His anger and rage were such that Kara did not think he could discuss the matter logically. Perhaps once he had calmed down, but not right now. She was certain that Kal would have killed Colonel Harper and the rest of the D.E.O. operatives if Kara had not come out when she did. Alex's betrayal hurt, but Kara needed to approach this logically, scientifically. She had only one other friend in whom she could confide: Lena.

Kara flew home, something she had never done before. It felt freeing, but at the same time, she felt as though she were misbehaving. So long had she kept her powers secret that doing something as simple as flying felt like hooliganism. She felt a twinge of anger at this, but she let it pass; Eliza and Alex had meant well, and Kara had to let go of the anger.

She deftly landed on her balcony unseen, and slipped into her apartment. Her heart was pounding just from flying home. Kara kept waiting for Eliza or Alex to come storming in, scolding her for flying home. She took a few deep breaths, and then grinned from ear to ear.

"I can fly. This is my new normal!"

With that, she picked up the phone and called Lena.

 **SG**

Lena Luthor listened to her step mother gushing to her father about Lex, who sat at the table looking like the cat that ate the canary. It was sickening. Not that she faulted the woman for being proud of her son. Lilian Luthor had every right to be proud of Lex. He was smart enough, certainly, and craftier than anyone Lena had ever met, even her father. But with each compliment Lilian paid Lex, there was a demerit cast upon Lena.

"Lena is graduating M.I.T." Lionel looked at her proudly.

"Finally," Lillian remarked. "Lex graduated in half the time. And now, he's starting his own corporation."

"Our son is quite the entrepreneur," Lionel remarked, dropping any discussion of Lena's graduation.

Lena was adopted, and Lillian never considered her a true Luthor. Lex was welcoming enough, and Lionel tended to dote on her when Lillian was not around, but that was rare. Doctor Lillian Luthor seemed ever present, and reminded Lena at every turn that Lex was the smarter one.

It wasn't true, of course; Lena knew that she was actually smarter than Lex though her older brother was quite crafty.

As Lillian and Lionel discussed Lex's future company, Lexcorp, Lena stared at her food, wishing that someone would come and take her away, and relieved that tonight was her last night in National City.

As if in answer to her unspoken prayer, her phone rang. Kara's smiling image appeared on the screen, and Lena answered.

"Kara, hold on a moment …"

"I can't believe you took a phone call during dinner," Lillian scolded.

"It's her girlfriend," Lex remarked. "Let her be mom. Kara got her through high school, you know."

"So that's how you managed your grades," Lillian said smugly.

"No!" Lena stood open mouthed.

"That's not what I meant, Mom," Lex corrected. "I meant their friendship. Lena got those grades all on her own."

"Of course, she did," Lillian said sardonically. "Go talk to your girlfriend."

Lena stormed from the room, angry that her father had said nothing in her defense. At least Lex spoke up. As soon as she was out on the balcony, she held the phone to her ear.

"Oh, my god, Kara, you have no idea how glad I am that you called right now!"

" _I heard it all_ ," Kara said. " _I am so sorry. Your mother has no right to even think that about you; you're brilliant, and … do they think we're dating? Or do they mean girlfriends in the social sense?_ "

"I don't know," Lena sighed. "She's not my mother—not my real mother, anyway. She hates me."

" _Oh, Lena …_ "

"It's alright, Kara. What's up?"

" _I … Lena, there's something I need to tell you. I need to see you as soon as possible_."

"I'm on my way."

" _Don't hurry on my account, Lena; I don't want to impose_."

"Believe me, you're not imposing—not one bit."

 **SG**

Kara's doorbell rang, and she hurried to answer it, already knowing it was Lena. She flung it open and embraced her friend.

"I'm so sorry about what your mother said about you, Lena." Kara held her friend for a long moment before finally ushering her inside. "And thank you for coming so quickly. This … this is big."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Kara," Lena offered. "Just call, and I'll be there."

"Oh, Lena, I hope you don't think I'm a freak for what I'm about to tell you." She motioned for her friend to take a seat on the sofa, and then took a seat beside her.

"It can't be that bad," Lena remarked. Then her eyes widened. "Kara, are you telling me … I mean, do you …" She took Kara's hands, and added, "Because if you do, it's alright."

Kara's mind was whirling now. This was not what Kara was trying to tell her friend, and wondered if Lena felt that way about her. They could come back to that. She had to say it now, before she lost her nerve.

"Lena, I'm the super girl that everyone is talking about."

Her friend continued to hold her hands, looking into her eyes, perhaps searching for some indication that Kara was kidding or lying.

"That was you? Kara, you were awesome!"

This made Kara blush. Lately, only Kal had been so complimentary to her. "Thanks, Lena. I didn't know what else to do, and after what happened, I didn't know who else to talk to."

Lena seemed to sense that Kara was troubled, and squeezed her hands tightly, leaning closer. "You can always talk to me, Kara. You know that, right?"

Kara nodded. "I know. You and Kal are my rocks."

"So, does he know?"

"He does. He helped me." Kara did not want to give any details on that, as the D.E.O. was not public knowledge. "He's been great, too, but I needed a girlfriend to talk to, I guess. I don't know, Lena—I just wanted to see you."

Lena Luthor nodded, looking into Kara's eyes. She always knew that Kara was different, special. The fact that Kara chose to reveal this to her was significant. It showed a trust that she doubted Kara's sister would approve of. Lena knew that Alex and Eliza did not like her. She assumed that it was because she was a Luthor, but Kara had been a steadfast friend anyway.

"I'm glad you called me, Kara. And you can trust me; this stays between us."

"Thank you, Lena. I don't know what I'd do without you." Kara shook her head for a moment. "All my life … well, all my life with the Danvers, I've been taught to hide who I was. I never fit in anywhere except when I was with Kal and you."

"That's because we're a team, Kara. You and me, friends forever." She squeezed Kara's hand for emphasis, eliciting a giggle and a blush from her friend. "And I'll never let you down."

"You're the only one who knows his real name," Kara mused.

"Whose?"

"My cousin's." Kara looked away, as if she was deciding whether or not to elaborate on something. "I'm not sure I should say anything, but …"

"But you love me, so you will," Lena remarked with a grin. To her surprise, Kara nodded.

"You're right, Lena. I trust you implicitly. Kal and I … we're from another planet. Here on Earth, we have tremendous powers. He came here as an infant, and was raised by his Earth parents. My pod did not arrive until twelve years ago. I was twelve."

"Why are you here?" Lena asked. "I mean, you're clearly not the vanguard of an invasion or anything like that."

Kara sighed, then looked away, tears in her eyes. "They're all dead, Lena. Kal is all the family I have left … all of Krypton that I have left." She looked back at Lena. "You're the first person I've ever told this to outside of the Danvers family. I'm probably not supposed to tell you anything, and if Alex and Eliza knew …"

"Alex and Eliza? The ones who dressed you in gray? The ones who covered those lovely eyes of yours?"

Kara nodded. As Lena touched her cheek, emphasizing the point, Kara trembled. She could not believe that she had just spilled her and her cousin's secrets to Lena.

"Look at you, Kara; your hair is down, your eyes are not hidden behind those spectacles. And you're wearing bright, vibrant colors. Alex and Eliza want to hide you away, to keep you down. Me? I want you to soar."

Lena leaned in close, and Kara thought that the girl was going to kiss her, but instead, her friend hugged her tightly. "I know what it's like to be hidden away, Kara. I'll never hide you away, or ask you to be less than what you are."

Lena looked deeply into Kara's eyes once more. Kara searched for some indication of whatever it was that Alex and Eliza worried about. She was terrified that she had just made a terrible mistake, but her friend's eyes assured her that she had not. Then Lena sat back, a grin on her face.

"Now, Kara, you need to be able to operate without compromising your personal life. The red and blue hoodie … I think you're onto something there." Kara raised an eyebrow, and Lena just giggled. "Come on Kara; you're a superhero! And superheroes have a costume."

"Lena, I … I'm not a superhero; I just have super powers and …"

"And do heroic things," Lena finished. "See? Superhero." Lena stood, and motioned for Kara to stand with her. "Now, let's get to work … Supergirl."


	15. Chapter 15

It was three in the morning by the time Lena and Kara finished. A trip to the Bonchon for dinner and potstickers kicked things off. Then, they picked up wine and kalua, went to the local fabric store to buy a sewing machine and yards of red and blue fabric, and finally, they made a trip to Hot Topic, where Kara found a pair of bright, red boots that came up almost to her knees. Thus began a night of costuming, feasting, and drinking.

It was like the slumber parties that neither girl had been allowed to have as children, with the added bonus of alcohol. By the time they were done, they had eaten all of the food, drank most of the alcohol, and made six costumes. The first two looked like they came out of a Joel Schumacher film, causing both girls to howl with laughter. The next three showed a lot more of Kara than Kara wanted to show, though Lena was quite enthusiastic about them. The last one, however, was perfect, showing off her shapely legs, while maintaining sense of decorum.

They used a long sleeve blue dance leotard as a base for the top, and by the time they were done, it sported red piping, textured sections that emphasized Kara's feminine curves while conveying a sense of power. The top had a low, but not plunging neckline, and on her chest was emblazoned the glyph of the House of El.

Over it, she wore a red mini skirt gathered by a yellow belt with a gold buckle. Red boots and a red cape rounded out the ensemble. Lena nodded approvingly at this outfit. Kara looked in the mirror, and felt her face split in a wide grin.

"Lena, it's perfect!"

"Supergirl," was all Lena said, standing shakily beside Kara at the mirror. She leaned against Kara to steady herself, and looked up at her. "You're beautiful, you know."

"Thanks, Lena. You are too, you know?"

Lena just nodded. "We make a great team, you know."

"We do."

Lena drunkenly smiled, then said, "Kara … can I crash here tonight? I'm in no condition … to …"

Exhaustion and alcohol conspired to cause Lena to pass out. Kara caught her friend, and carried her to the bedroom. She laid Lena down, took off her shoes, and pulled the covers over her.

"Sleep well, my friend." She heard the sound of sirens, and used her vision to see the source: a four alarm fire on the east side. "This looks like a job for … Supergirl!"

 **SG**

As Kara made her official debut as Supergirl, Alex sat at her terminal at the D.E.O. and read the evening edition of the Tribune with a mixture of horror and anger. This was the last thing the D.E.O. needed; a bright red and blue alien vigilante flying around righting wrongs. Clark had even provided pictures which, instead of publishing on his less widely read blog, he had sent to Cat Grant—the self-proclaimed Queen of All Media and Kara's employer of all people.

"This is a disaster," she said aloud.

"No, it isn't."

Alex whirled to face Clark Kent. Apparently, he was still authorized to come and go, even after he almost brought the roof down earlier on Saturday. He wore his jeans, a leather jacket, and what looked like a tank top. If she were into men, she had no doubt she would find him incredibly sexy. As it was, she merely viewed him as a handsome example of his species and gender.

"What do you want, Clark?"

"Oh, what I've always wanted; a career in journalism, a healthy relationship with a woman who doesn't work with a government agency to monitor and control me, and what's best for my cousin—nothing you'd understand."

Alex sighed. "Clark, you know it's more complicated than that."

"No, it really isn't."

"You and Kara are illegal aliens, you know. Technically, you have no rights."

"Your court systems say otherwise, but I'll keep that in mind in all my future dealings with you. I suppose your laws don't apply to me then?"

Alex stood, bristling at his comment. "Oh, they absolutely do!"

"Tells me all I need to know about you and your government then. Be careful who you make enemies of Alex Danvers." He started to leave, and turned back saying, "Oh, and stay the hell away from Kara. She randomly goes missing, I'll bring you down—all of you."

He walked off before she could formulate an appropriate response. Clark was not like Kara. He was mistrustful and suspicious, and seemed more than capable of circumventing D.E.O. measures aimed at containing him. Even the Kryptonite equipped Bloodhound squad could not contain him, and nearly died attempting to do so.

"Alex," Hank said as he walked over. "That was not the best tack to take with him."

"He frustrates me, sir. I mean, I feel like every time I speak with him, I just alienate him further, but at the same time, he has to understand that he and Kara have to listen to us."

"You're a master hand to hand combatant and martial artist, Alex, are you not?"

"I am, sir. What does that have to do with it?"

"When you fight a bigger or stronger opponent, you don't meet force with force; you blend with them, and flow around them. The same principles apply in verbal confrontations. Bend, flow, and use their own energy to your advantage … and most importantly, know when to withdraw."

Alex deflated with a loud sigh. "I know that's what I should do. It's not just him, though. Kara hates me now, and no matter what I say to her, we just drift further and further apart. I think she sees Lena as more of a sister than she does me."

Hank nodded. "She'll come around Alex. Kara's still working with us. Just don't call her an illegal alien with no rights; you'll drive her away with that one. I'm going to have Eliza talk with her. I think she can straighten some of this out."

"I hope so … I just wish Dad were still alive. He was so much better at this stuff than me and mom."

"I miss him too, Alex." Hank looked like he was about to say more, but his cell phone rang. "Henshaw." The conversation was brief, but Hank ended with, "I'm on my way, Jim."

"What is it, sir?"

"Trouble," was all Hank would say before hurrying off.

 **SG**

Sunday was a blur. As a Kryptonian, Kara had seemingly limitless energy, and she spent most of Sunday morning as Supergirl. The fire was massive, but Kara had been able to rescue people inside, and used blasts of her super-cool breath to put out the flames in the places where the victims were trapped. Once all had been evacuated, she focused on putting the fire out. In minutes, the blaze was extinguished.

"Who are you?" the fire chief asked as she put out the last of it.

"I am Supergirl," she declared, hands on her hips. Then she flew away.

Next, it was a police chase. Kara interposed herself between the police and the large van, whose back doors were open, men in body armor shooting automatic weapons at the police from the rear of the van. Kara flew into the van, knocked them out, and then knocked out the driver, and brought the van to a stop.

The officers asked her the same question: "Who are you?"

Again, she answered, "I am Supergirl."

They waved to her as she flew away to save a private plane that would have crashed into the bridge. She held up its port wing, as the engine on that side had failed, and guided the plane to the airfield. As soon as the plane landed, Kara flew off, never even stopping to take questions.

Finally, she stopped a cat burglar, and then rescued a cat from a tree, handing the frightened creature back to the young girl who had been trying to entice the cat to come down. The girl stood wide eyed at Kara.

"You … you can fly!"

"I can!" Kara could not help smiling.

"You … how?"

"I'm Supergirl." Kara waved as she ascended into the air. "Bye!" With that, she flew away, heading home to check on Lena.

 **SG**

Clark surreptitiously followed Kara after leaving the D.E.O. Partly, he wanted to keep the D.E.O. away from her; fresh off of two very negative encounters with the D.E.O., both involving Alex, he was shocked that Kara still wished to work with them. However, he had to trust that she knew what she was doing. Perhaps she was right; one of them needed to keep an eye on the D.E.O., and perhaps her temperament was better suited to working with them than his.

But mostly, he just wanted to see his cousin fly. He was so proud of her.

"She could be their guiding light," he said as he snapped pictures of her dramatic rescue of the plane. "She's something to aspire to, an ideal of hope." Then he tilted his head this way and that, and smiled. "An ideal of hope—that's it!"

Clark Kent had his story at last. Now, all he had to do was go home and write it. After meeting with Cat tomorrow, Clark would hopefully be a reporter. And then, he could tell them—tell them all—that Supergirl was the heroine the world had been waiting for.

 **SG**

This was the second time Kara had flown home, only this time, she had to be more careful; now that Supergirl was known, she had to make sure that nobody saw the new heroine using Kara Danvers' apartment as her base of operations. Then that she noticed a woman on her balcony. No, she realized, not just any woman …

"Astra!"

With a burst of speed, Kara dove, making for her balcony as fast she safely could, landing and embracing her aunt in one smooth motion. Astra's arms encircled her, pulling her close in a familiar embrace.

"Kara Zor El, I'd thought you lost," Astra said in Kryptonian. "To hold you in my arms again—this is the happiest I've been since Krypton's destruction! Dear child, the first moment of happiness I've had in fact."

"Oh, Astra! I don't know how it is that you're here, and I don't care! By Rao, I have missed you every day since you were taken away. After all that has happened today, I cannot express how happy I am to see you." Then she remembered; "Aunt Astra, did … did Uncle Non make it here with you?"

"Even now, he is making contact with your cousin." Then she looked as though she was about to cry. "Oh, Kara, come inside, child." Astra held Kara close, stroking her hair. "We have so much to discuss."

Kara kissed her aunt's cheek. "My home is your home, Astra."

"And mine is yours," Astra replied. "Who is the woman in your bed?"

Kara walked Astra inside, realizing that it was now ten in the morning, and apparently, Lena was still sound asleep. She smiled at Astra.

"She's my best friend, Astra. She's Lena Luthor."

Astra and Kara looked into Kara's bedroom, and Lena slept soundly, a contented smile on her face.

"She sleeps," Astra declared. "Does she know about you? What you are?"

Kara nodded. "I trust her implicitly."

Astra looked at Kara with an expression of bemused disapproval. "Oh, child, you must take care to guard your feelings and your heart. These humans … they are not what they appear to be, even to each other. We know about the human woman's betrayal. You called her a sister, but she poisoned you and brought you to a government lab."

"It's complicated," Kara said. "Alex loves me, but she …"

"She works for the Department of Extranormal Operations," Astra finished. "Her first duty is to her country. She will sacrifice you for her nation, Kara. Never believe otherwise."

"But Astra …"

"Child, don't be naïve; we know that Kal El had to force your release." Astra smiled knowingly as Kara blanched. "We also know about how they ruined his career, and stifled your development, all the while pretending to be your friends." She nodded. "Yes, Kara, we know everything."

Kara took a few steps back, falling into the sofa. "How … I mean, have you been here all my life?"

"Oh, child, if I had known of your presence here when we arrived, I would have raised you myself!" Astra took a seat beside Kara, pulling her close. "I love you, Kara, and I would have ensured that you developed your powers and finished your Kryptonian education." Astra sighed, and added, "I only became aware of two Kryptonian presences a few of your Earth days ago. It took that long to escape our stasis and to bend Fort Rozz's resources to our will."

Kara knew that Astra had been imprisoned in the Phantom Zone, but had no idea that she and Non had been put in Fort Rozz. "Astra, what … did you do?"

"Jor El discovered that the planet was dying, Kara. He was ordered to keep quiet about it, I was on the Science Council too, and Non and I could not sit idly by as the rest of the Council wished. Neither could Jor." Astra shifted to face Kara. "Jor discovered Earth, and designed the modified Phantom Drive to make the voyage. We, in the meantime, tried to work with as many Kryptonians as possible so we could save our species. Your mother, however, would not hear of it. She had us imprisoned for defying the Council."

Kara felt like she was in the Twilight Zone when Astra told her this. "That … that can't be! Alura Zor El would never …"

"I assure you, Kara, she did. I am her twin, and I know her better than anyone. We kept Jor's involvement secret; he promised to save you, Kara."

"But my mother knew of his plan!"

"Only when the thought of her daughter dying made her desperate did Alura see reason. By then, it was too late for Krypton."

Kara wept at the thought. Her mother had been her beacon, but Astra … Astra loved Kara beyond measure. How could she not believe Astra? But there was another question.

"So … all the criminals are here?"

Astra nodded with a sigh. "Some have escaped, only to be rounded up by your D.E.O. The remainder have pledged themselves to us. Non was a general, you know, and I am the last survivor of Krypton's Science Council. Thankfully, the fort is hidden in the southern polar region of your planet, and its cloaking ability keeps it hidden from the humans. It is our … fortress of solitude."

Astra looked at her bracelet stood. "I am needed, my child. If this Lena is truly trustworthy, if she is as brilliant as you believe her to be, then perhaps there is a place for her with us."

"She is as brilliant as I believe," Kara declared. "Perhaps more so."

"I know you care for her, Kara. It is plain that she cares for you, perhaps enough to make a life commitment to you."

"That is uncommon between people of the same gender here, and I am not yet sure that I care for her in that way."

Astra smiled and touched her cheek. "You do, child. I can see it in your eyes. She may not be the one. Perhaps Kal …" Kara's aunt smiled. "Oh, Kara, I thank Rao that we found you at last!" With that, she embraced Kara and kissed her forehead, much like Kal did. "We will speak again soon."

Astra gave one final smile, waved, and then flew from Kara's balcony, leaving Kara to collapse on the sofa, overwhelmed by the revelation.

 **SG**

As Kara pondered the appearance of Astra, Clark Kent was putting the kickstand of his motorcycle down, excited to get down to the business of writing his story. Something was wrong, though; Clark Kent was not alone. He opened the bay door to bring his bike inside, only to find a man standing within.

"Kal El of Krypton," the man said in Kryptonian, a grin on his face.

The man wore a sleek black uniform, with the Nam Ek Kryptonian glyph emblazoned on the upper left portion of the jacket. A red stripe ran from the shoulder to the bottom hem of the jacket, broken only by the glyph.

"You're in my home," Kal quipped in Kryptonian.

"Come, Kal; let us speak inside. I am Non Nam Ek of Krypton. We have much to discuss."

Kal's vision powers indicated that Non was indeed Kryptonian. He knew the name from the data crystal his father, Jor El had sent with him. Non was Kara's uncle. Until this moment, he thought Kara his only living relative. If Non was here, could there be other survivors from Krypton? Perhaps his parents had survived?

"I'll brew up some coffee," Kal said, going inside and lowering the door. He did not fully trust Non Nam Ek, but whatever this stranger wanted, no human intervention would matter if Non wanted trouble. For the safety of others, it was best if nobody saw or walked in on the encounter. He locked the door, and made for the coffee pot, but Non waved him off.

"No need, Kal; I am here to welcome you into the fold. I knew your father, you know? Zod and I had intended to train you from your youth as one of Krypton's guardians. Your father found that you were perfectly suited to the warrior caste—the first El to be a warrior in generations. To see you standing here now … Kal El, you are meant to stand at my side, fighting for the future of Krypton! And though our planet is gone, Krypton still has a future … here on Earth."

Kal nodded. "Certainly, we could … _coexist_ with them."

Non snickered at this remark, seeming to take it as sarcasm. "You learn fast, Kal—I like that."

Kal just raised his eyebrow. "You know I was being serious, right?"

"Kal … you know they'll never consent to coexistence, not unless we're in a position of strength. You know this better than any of us. Your cousin is bright, beautiful, and as naïve as a six-year-old."

"Well, I'd say fourteen-year-old, but your point is still valid." Non's words, however, caused him to think of Alex's statement, and the D.E.O.'s treatment of both himself and Kara. _Perhaps Non has a point_ , he thought. Non seemed to notice Kal's emotional shift.

"Ah, you understand, Kal," Non affirmed. "Astra dotes on her, but she's a scientist. You? You're a warrior, Kal. You were meant to be our champion. Even Zod saw the greatness in you, my nephew." Non clasped Kal's arm. "We will usher in an age of peace and tranquility, Kal. War, famine, disease, overpopulation? We will resolve these issues for them, and upon their foundation, we shall bring a golden age to this world … and Krypton will live again."

"Our example will inspire them," Kal remarked, trying keep his mind on Kara.

"It may," Non conceded. "More than likely, however, they will fear us. Your cousin flying around, a pretty little do-gooder in a miniskirt? That they can handle. Maybe even you and she working in tandem. An entire contingent of us? Refugees from another planet? No, Kal El; that will terrify them. They will fear us, and what they fear, they will seek to destroy."

Kal nodded, knowing that Non was correct. Still, he had friends. "How do you intend to handle them? What will be our position of strength? If it is a brutal conquest you intend to carry out, I cannot be a part of that."

"I know that, Kal, though I have no doubt that if they gave you cause, you would not hold back."

"I can be pushed too far," Kal agreed hesitantly.

"As can we all, my nephew. Now, we have a plan that will bring them around to our way of thinking without so much as a drop of blood being spilled. This, I guarantee. The humans will bow down before us, Kal, and we won't have to raise a finger."

Kal El did not like the sound of this, though given what Alex had said earlier, it might be unavoidable. "I have … friends whom I care about."

"Ah, the Lasalle woman," Non acknowledged. "Keep her as your plaything if you wish. Keep more than one, in fact. There is a Kryptonian bride who awaits you, and she will be more than happy to indulge you in your pets." Non chuckled, then added, "She will likely indulge of them herself."

"What of Kara?"

"Kara? She may certainly keep the Luthor girl as her own if that is her desire. By the time we have revealed ourselves to them, they will do anything we ask. Lena Luthor will be at Kara's beck and call, and will do anything in her power to please Kara Zor El."

"No violence … unless it's unavoidable."

Non agreed. "Of course, my nephew." His wristband made a chirping sound, and a light blinked. "Ah; Astra requests my presence. We will speak again, my young protégé. And Kal … it is good to finally meet you."

 **SG**

In a cell deep in the bowels of the D.E.O. facility, a single Kryptonian pod was kept in a stasis field under heavy guard. The black pod bore a glyph that none but Kara and Kal could likely read, but J'onn J'onz, A.K.A. Director Henshaw, knew that the man inside of the pod represented an existential threat to humanity. The disguised Martian could not read the occupant's mind, but he knew that the man was Kryptonian, and thus immensely powerful in the Earth's atmosphere.

The pod had been found decades ago, circling the sun, though they had only been able to retrieve him this year. As a result, the man inside had soaked up more solar radiation than Kal El. J'onn did not know the significance of a black pod, but as a general rule, he considered it a bad omen.

Colonel Harper had called him to the room, and Director Henshaw stood with the Colonel, looking through the window at the pod.

"What's going on, Jim?"

"Something is shutting down the stasis field and activating the pod."

Henshaw's eyes widened at this. "How is that possible?"

"There's a virus in our system, sir. Kal El must be responsible—it's Kryptonian."

Hank furrowed his brow, recalling Kal's words of warning. Something did not seem right, though. This room was not connected to the rest of the base's systems, precisely to prevent what was happening now.

"This room is self-contained, Colonel, and Kal never made it this far down."

"That you know of," Harper qualified.

"No, I can personally guarantee that he never entered this section, let alone this room. It was not Kal El."

"Then who?"

"Forget about that, Jim; if stasis is shutting down and the pod's systems are activating, we need to figure out how to stop that from happening. And if we can't, we need to figure out just what we're dealing with. We need Kryptonite, and we need it fast."

 **SG**

Lena sat watching the footage of Supergirl on the news, sipping cocoa. Her plane was due to leave at four, and it was almost noon. Kara had come in and awakened her after having prepared breakfast. Lena knew that she should already be up and moving, but she wanted to have every last second with her friend possible.

Kara emerged from the bathroom, having just showered. She wore sweatpants and a tee-shirt, her towel dried hair hanging down in rivulets on her shoulders. Flashing Lena a smile, Kara went to the kitchen, grabbed her own mug of cocoa, and joined Lena on the sofa.

"I can't believe what I did!"

Lena giggled, and said, "Alex will have a cow."

Kara began giggling at this, then added, "Yeah; twins!"

Peals of laughter sounded from the two of them at this. After a few moments, they calmed down and sat silently, drinking their cocoa. Finally, Lena looked over at Kara.

"I heard your conversation with Astra—not all of it, but I heard her talking about me."

Kara nodded. "I should have woken you up—you'd love Astra, and I know she'll love you."

Lena nodded, processing what Kara said. Her friend was over the moon at the return of her Kryptonian aunt, but Lena had caught more of the conversation than she was letting on. Astra was manipulating Kara, and there was something sinister behind the older woman's kindly words. Lena knew a story with just enough information to hide an ugly truth, yet still not be a lie, when she heard one, and Astra was definitely hiding something from Kara.

"You know she's been watching us, Kara. To know what she knows …"

Kara grinned, still not catching Lena's shift. "I know! I feel like my aunt has been watching over me, almost like a guardian angel—except I know that's Kal."

Lena simply nodded. Kara was not ready to hear that Astra might be less than what the Kryptonian girl believed her to be, so Lena switched tack.

"I am so happy for you to have some of your family back, Kara. But what she said—I do care about you, Kara; Astra was not wrong. And I meant what I said—if you do like me … romantically, it's alright."

Kara smiled back at her. "I know, Lena."

"And if you don't, that's alright too. I just don't want things to be weird between us."

Kara circled her arm around Lena's shoulder and gave her a hug. "Nothing will ever make things weird between us, Lena." Then she giggled. "Sometimes, I think we share a brain."

Lena laughed, and reclined against Kara. "Let's just sit here together. I won't see you until my graduation, and I know things are going to get a lot more complicated … so I'd like to just enjoy the stillness for a little longer with you, if that's alright."

Kara nodded, and gave her a squeeze. There would be enough time for Lena to tell Kara of her suspicions later. Given that Non—Kara's uncle?—was already in contact with Kal, she hoped that he would pick up on the undercurrents and say something. Regardless, this time with Kara was time they could never get back, and Lena refused to waste it starting an argument about Astra. Kara had Kryptonian family still alive, and Lena would not dampen that joy.


	16. Chapter 16

Kara received a text from Kal at seven in the morning. It was Monday, and today was the day that Clark Kent was to meet Cat Grant. She read the text, hoping that he was not backing out. It read, _I'm here, kiddo. Lattes for you and the Cat, doughnuts for you; no postickers till lunch_. She giggled, and then ran downstairs to meet him.

When Kara emerged from the building, this time wearing the blue dress, she saw Kal in a royal blue double breasted suit, with a white shirt and a red tie. He looked amazing. For some reason, he also wore spectacles, but somehow, they made him look even more distinguished.

"Kal," she gasped. "You're like … Bespoke-Man!" She inhaled the scent of his cologne. "Oh, and you smell so nice!" Then she looked at his glasses. "But what's up with the specs?"

"You like them? They have built in camera, video, and a heads-up display. I get alerts and things from them; helps with my reporting."

Kara hugged him, and Kal wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, Kara kicking her feet and giggling.

"Oh, Kal, you have no idea how great I feel right now!"

He held the door for her, and said, "Well, my dear, you can tell me all about it on the way over. I suspect we both have quite a bit to share."

Kara climbed into the car, and buckled the safety harness, still soaring on cloud nine. She was grinning uncontrollably as she looked at Kal when he slid into the driver's seat.

"You'll never believe who I saw, Kal."

"Aunt Astra."

Kara nodded vigorously. "Our family is finally coming back together, Kal. I wish my parents had survived, but …"

"I know, Kara. Let us take what joy we can in the aftermath of this tragedy. I got a visit from Non yesterday."

Kara nodded. "He wasn't too severe, was he? I remember him being intimidating."

Kal laughed as he put the car into gear. "I don't know; he kind of reminded me of William Shatner, maybe around Star Trek six. We got on well enough. He's a bit over the top, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"Oh, I'm so relieved, Kal." She leaned across the big car, and had to stretch just to reach him. Kara pecked his cheek, and then sat back, unable to stop smiling. "This is wonderful, Kal! Just wonderful!"

He just nodded. "There was more, but that'll keep. I want to talk about the Cat."

Kara giggled uncontrollably. "The Cat—that's funny!"

Kal just smiled. "Anything I need to know?"

"Oh, loads!"

"Good," he said slowing the car. "Cause we're gonna be stuck in traffic for a bit. Glad we left early."

"Okay," Kara stuffed a doughnut into her mouth and then gulped down her latte so fast that even Kal raised an eyebrow. Wiping her mouth, she said, "So let's get started …"

Kara tried to burn off some of her nervous energy talking to Kal, but it did not work. By the time she had given him every detail that she thought she could about Cat Grant, they had arrived at Catco, and Kara still was a ball of nervous energy.

Kal opened the door for her, and then got his portfolio and Cat's latte. He smiled, winked, and said, "Showtime."

 **SG**

James Olsen and Winn Schott had strategically positioned themselves to be the first to greet Kara coming off of the elevator. Winn looked over at the tall, muscular James, and though he liked him well enough, Winn felt envious. James Olsen was about the size of Jason Momoa, and had the smooth charisma of the Old Spice guy. Olsen always dressed GQ, while Winn always wore cardigans and bowties. _I am such a nerd. Olsen? He's like a Greek sculpture_.

"Winn," James said absently, his eyes glued to the elevator while trying to look like he was standing there for some entirely different reason.

"You know, she's going to figure out that we're sharking the door, James."

"You might be," James remarked. "Me? I just needed to walk around a bit."

Winn shot him a grimace, saying, "At eight in the morning? Like I'm going to believe that."

"Believe whatever you want, my man. Besides …" James never finished his sentence, as the elevator door opened.

Both men looked in rapt anticipation as the opening doors revealed Kara. Their eyes bulged in their heads when they saw her. Gone were the glasses, cardigan sweater and frumpy dress. A bright blue dress that showed her figure now adorned her shapely body, and her hair was gathered in a ponytail, showing off her neck and shoulders. She wore high heels instead of the usual plaid Birkenstocks, and all Winn could do was stare at her legs. He managed to steal a glance at James, and inwardly laughed when he saw that Kara had quite literally dropped his jaw. The color drained from James's face when the doors opened fully, revealing the man who was with Kara.

She stepped off of the elevator arm in arm with a man who was bigger than James. He had shoulder length wavy hair, a bit of stubble, and piercing blue eyes. His jaw looked as though it was forged from a billet of steel, and his shoulders were like a pair of cannon balls.

He wore a double breasted suit that fit so perfectly that it had to be tailored, but even so, the man's muscular bulk was impossible to conceal. It was as though someone put a bespoke suit on He-Man. The confidence the man projected was unassailable.

"Hey, guys," Kara said with a wave. "This is my cousin; Clark Kent."

James looked at Winn, a look of relief on his face. "Cousin … yeah, cousin!"

"Cousin," Winn said. He felt like an idiot, laughing sheepishly at his own awkwardness.

"He has an interview with Ms. Grant this morning," Kara announced.

"I … I … I didn't see anything on Ms. Grant's schedule, Kara," Winn countered.

"Oh, she'll see me," Clark assured, walking with Kara right past James and Winn.

Once Kara and Clark were in the office area, Winn looked at James. "It's illegal to marry your cousin, right?"

James smiled weakly. "Yeah, yeah, I think it is."

"Good."

Winn and James opened the door and followed them in. The women in the office had gathered around Clark, dying to meet the cousin of Ms. Grant's assistant.

"The man is a Greek god," Winn said in a low tone. "Almost makes me question if I'm straight."

James punched him in the arm lightly. "Snap out of it, man! I know you're into Kara. Besides, a man like that? He'd break you!"

The door opened again, and they heard the telltale sound of Cat Grant walking in. They turned and saw the pouting media mogul marching in.

"Danvers," she called. "Where's my …" Ms. Grant stopped, and sniffed the air. "That cologne … it's … heavenly. Who …"

"Your latte, Ms. Grant." Kara's cousin seemed to appear out of nowhere, latte in hand.

Kara watched as Ms. Grant took the latte from Kal, Cat's head looking up slowly, her mouth dropping open, and her eyes widening.

"You … you're …"

"Clark Kent, ma'am; Kara Danvers is my cousin."

Cat looked around Kal's bulk at Kara, mouthing, _He's your cousin?_ as she pointed at him. Kara nodded vigorously, trying not to giggle too much. Cat then mouthed, _Oh my_. The media queen looked at him for another moment, and Kal removed his glasses, winking at her. Ms. Grant's face took on a crimson blush, and her mouth dropped open. Kara saw recognition in her eyes, as Cat realized that Clark Kent was the Superman from the club.

"You … Clark Kent … reporter … you're him."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She looked back at Kara, and her dumbfounded expression was replaced by a very sinful grin. Cat took Kal's arm, and began walking him to her office. As she passed Kara, she said, "You're the best assistant ever."

As soon as Cat's door closed behind them, Kara jumped up and down, giggling at the sight. The rest of the women in the office sighed at Clark's disappearing into Cat's office. Winn and James walked over and joined her.

"What … just happened?" Winn asked as the three of them looked into Cat's office.

The glass walls kept them from hearing the conversation, but it was clear from their body language that Cat was completely smitten by Clark Kent. She was sidling up to him, draping her arms on him, and leaning in so close that they thought she was going to kiss him.

"I don't know," James said, "but I think he's hired."

"Thank Rao," Kara said aloud. James and Winn looked strangely at her, but she did not care. Kal was going to finally achieve his dreams of journalism, and get out of that club.

 **SG**

"You completely undo me, Clark Kent," Cat said as soon as the door closed behind them. "I've seen your picture on your blog, but I never connected you with Superman." Cat took her seat across from Clark Kent at her desk. This would be a very different interview from Kara's.

"The feeling's mutual, Ms. Grant," Clark said. "You're an amazing woman. Can't tell you how much I've wanted to talk to you in this setting."

Cat felt her cheeks flush at his compliment. "I've read your work, and I used the photos you took of Supergirl—funny that she wears your same emblem—and your work is quite good. May I see your portfolio?"

She had to think of something, anything, to take her eyes off of him. Cat's mind was turning to mush in his presence, and while she knew that hiring him was a foregone conclusion, for reasons of professional pride, she had to conduct a professional interview.

Kent slid his portfolio across. "Of course, Ms. Grant."

"Please, Clark; call me Cat. I insist." She looked through the work he had printed, skimming articles on topics ranging from political corruption to human interest stories to climate change. Finally, she got to the last story, which he had in a clear sleeve.

"That one I brought for you," he said. "Whether or not you hire me, I hope you run it. I landed a one on one interview with Supergirl."

This got her attention. "Supergirl: An Ideal of Hope," she said, reading the title. "You landed an actual one on one interview?"

"I have it on video if you'd like to see it" He slid a USB drive across her desk. "I tracked her down right after she saved the child on Friday."

"You have an actual video interview with Supergirl?" Cat looked at him incredulously.

"On that USB. Take it; it's yours."

"Kent, if I like your style … if you look good on camera, you could be a TV news reporter. Lord knows you look good enough." Then she smiled at him, licking her lips. "Good enough to eat in fact."

"I have it on my tablet too."

Cat got up and walked around, leaning on him, draping her arm across his back … his broad, muscular back. Even through the suit, she could feel the powerful muscles beneath the fabric. Of course, she had seen him in next to nothing, and knew that he was built like an Olympian god. She recalled the ex-football player, Steve Lombard at the Planet in Metropolis. Lombard was a big, strong guy. So was James Olsen, but Kent was a level above them both. She could not help rubbing his back as he cued up the interview.

"Here it is, Cat."

She watched as he began holding the phone to begin the interview, first showing his face, and then Supergirl's. They were on a mountaintop outside of National City. She listened to his questions, and noticed how unsure of herself Supergirl was. Clark was like a seasoned pro, and his low, Midwestern accent made her want to give up reading, and just have him read to her instead.

His questions were hard hitting, at one point asking her how a woman with her power could be trusted, when law enforcement could not arrest or hold her if she ever got out of control. Her answers were earnest, but not well thought out. She made assurances, tripping over her words, and … Cat looked at Clark, her face less than an inch from his.

"She's so young, Clark."

He turned his face to hers, and before he could respond, she kissed him. "You're hired." She kissed him again. "Clark, I think we need to discuss some things over dinner tonight."

He kissed her in response. It was a tender, but passionate kiss, and Cat felt her whole body melting.

"Absolutely, Cat."

"Now … I have some forms for you to fill out."

Cat sat and watched Clark as he filled out the forms. She saw a lot in that video, and made some connections regarding Supergirl. That, she would keep to herself. Clark Kent was the real deal, and hiring him would only enhance the Tribune. More importantly, he was now fully in her sphere of influence. _Who am I kidding? He's got me wrapped around his finger_. She giggled to herself. _I like that_.

 **SG**

As Clark Kent won his job at Catco, Hank Henshaw had the stasis room ringed with soldiers. Alex Danvers and Colonel Jim Harper stood at his side. All wore body armor and wielded assault rifles loaded with kryptonite tipped bullets. Kal had seemed unconcerned by these weapons, and Hank hoped that it was not just a bluff. The stasis field had completely shut down, and the pod's occupant was being revived. All hoped that he would prove friendly, but somehow, Hank knew that this would not be the case.

"Kara and Kal should be here," Alex said.

"If he's not friendly, and they decide they're loyal to him," Harper noted, "then we'll be fighting three of them."

"Yeah, it's not like our handling of Kal El and Kara would ever cause them to question our intentions," Alex said sarcastically.

Before they could respond, the pod opened, and a middle aged man stepped out. He was not bulky like Kal, but he was tall, and carried himself with confidence. There was power in him, Hank could tell. The man was dark haired with a somewhat receding hairline and a close beard. He looked around at the assembled soldiers, all of whom were pointing their weapons at him.

He spoke an unintelligible language, but Alex recognized it immediately. Today was the first time Alex had set foot in this part of the D.E.O. Had they shown it to her before, she could have told them.

"It's Kryptonian."

"The pod's Kryptonian," Hank remarked. "That's hardly a revelation."

"Kara used to draw Kryptonian house glyphs when she was a kid. She used to talk about them, what they meant, and who they were. She used to draw their faces too. That's Krypton's lord high general, Dru Zod!"

This prompted the D.E.O. agents to raise their rifles and aim them at Zod. Alex ran out in front of them, holding her arms out, shouting, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

"Do not lower your weapons," Colonel Harper instructed. "He's not a friendly."

"You don't know that," Alex countered. "Please! Kara Zor El spoke highly of him!"

She felt Zod place a hand on her shoulder. He said something that sounded friendly, but she could not understand him. Before Alex could respond, a shot rang out, grazing Zod's face. He staggered back, but did not go down.

"Stop it!" Alex again held her hands out and moved to make more of a barrier. "He hasn't done anything!"

"Out of the way, Danvers," Harper shouted.

"Jim, what are you doing?" Hank looked at Jim like he had lost his mind.

"What we should have done with Kal El last week!"

Before either Alex or Hank could speak, Zod vanished with a sonic boom. The room thundered as Zod, moving at supersonic speed, ripped through the D.E.O. agents. Body parts and internal bits flew as Zod literally tore them to pieces. His movement was only halted by Hank, who managed to grapple with Zod, bringing the powerful Kryptonian to a halt. Zod, however, quickly broke free of Hank's grasp, though Alex wondered how Hank had even grabbed him in the first place.

The answer soon became apparent, as Hank transformed into a lanky green man in a red and black suit of body armor. Hank Henshaw was an alien! The surviving agents tried to run, but the room was locked down.

Zod grinned, and spoke again in Kryptonian. Alex swore that Zod was looking forward to the fight. A heat blast erupted from Zod's eyes, blasting Hank against the wall. Before the director could recover, Zod slammed into him, pummeling him repeatedly, until the now green Hank fell to the floor a scorched and bloody mess.

Zod then turned to the surviving agents, and again, he was a supersonic blur, and in moments, they were all dead.

Alex looked in horror at the carnage around her. Yes, they had fired first, but they were her friends and countrymen.

"You slaughtered them …"

"They shot first."

Alex whirled at the sound of a man's voice. Floating in the air were two more Kryptonians; a man and a woman. It was the man who spoke. The man's glyph was House Nam Ek, while the woman's was the House of El.

"Astra and Non," Alex gasped.

"You recognize our glyphs," Astra noted. "You stood on behalf of General Zod. That was brave of you, child."

"Indeed," Non added. "Perhaps you are worthy as Kara insists."

Zod spoke in Kryptonian, and Non smiled.

"General Zod would like to offer you a place among us, Alex Danvers."

"You've spoken to Kara?"

"I have," Astra replied. "Yesterday. I had not seen my niece in twelve of your years. To see her for the first time, so unsure of herself … how could you do that to her?"

Alex looked at the three of them, then over at Hank. Director Henshaw—or whoever he really was—was down for the count. Henshaw's sudden change after her father's death made a lot more sense now. Alex wondered if this creature had indeed been saved by her father, or if it had killed both her father and Henshaw.

She would worry about that later—if there was a later. Alex had never been so terrified in her life. She dropped her rifle, knowing that it was useless against them—even if the Kryptonite bullets could hurt them, they moved so fast that she would never have a chance to even aim, let alone shoot at them.

"I … I had no choice. My mom and I … and Hank … tried to make sure the government did not take her in for experimentation."

Astra turned from Alex, and presented Zod with an electronic tablet. Though the three Kryptonians seemed suddenly preoccupied, Alex had no doubt that they were still watching her. Finally, Zod handed the tablet back to Astra.

"Their language is primitive," he said in very formal English. Then he looked at Alex. "I am General Dru Zod of Krypton. Kneel before me, child, and pledge yourself to me. You will have a place among us."

"I'm an American," she retorted. "I've sworn an oath of allegiance to our country, an oath that I cannot forswear."

Zod nodded. "That is admirable, child. You acquit yourself well, unlike the others." He then looked at Non, and continued in English. "Do we have soldiers here?"

"They await my command, milord," Non replied, also in English.

"Bring them in, and have them gather these weapons. Have them take the girl prisoner, and return to Fort Rozz. Is Ursa on this planet?"

"Yes, milord," Non confirmed. "She has impatiently awaited your return, as have we all, milord."

"Then let her wait for me no longer."

Twenty more Kryptonians entered the chamber, collecting the weapons, and taking Alex into custody. She had no doubt that their speaking in English was for her benefit. They treated her gently, but Alex knew that she was a prisoner of war. Humanity had declared war on Krypton as soon as they opened fire on Zod. For the first time, Alex regretted stifling the development of Kara's powers and the sabotaging of Kal El's personal and professional life. Humanity would need Superman and Supergirl. Unfortunately, the government had soured Kal, and it was entirely possible that he would join his people in whatever they had planned.

Astra said something to Zod and Non in Kryptonian. Zod replied, and though Alex could not understand them, the message was clear: Zod expected Astra to do his bidding or suffer the consequences. Even Non blanched at the exchange. Perhaps there was hope after all.

 **SG**

The workday had ended, and Kal was planning to go out to dinner with Cat. Kara had been asked by Winn and James to go out for drinks.

"Why don't you and Ms. Grant join us?" Kara asked as they walked to the elevators.

"No," Cat said as she walked arm in arm with Kal. "I want Mister Kent all to myself. You kids go on ahead. I'll see you tomorrow, Kira."

Kara nodded. Kal broke free of Cat and hugged Kara tightly. "Thank you, Kara. You're the best, and I owe you a bucket of potstickers."

She giggled at this as he walked off with Cat, the two of them stepping into Cat's personal elevator. The doors closed, and Kara turned to Winn and James.

"Guess it's just us."

Before they could respond, her phone rang. She looked and saw Lena's image.

"Hey, Lena! What's up?"

"I need you, Kara." Lena was sobbing. Whatever it was, it did not matter.

"I'm on my way." She hung up, and looked at Winn and James. "Sorry—Lena needs me."

 **SG**

Kara flew as fast as she could to Cambridge, Massachusetts. It was the furthest she had ever flown, and she made sure to fly in costume. She landed on the balcony of Lena's apartment, and the sliding glass door was open. Kara ran inside, closing the door behind her, only to find Lena on her sofa sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm here, Lena," Kara began. "I came as fast as I could."

The girl ran to her, holding her tightly, tears in her eyes. "My father had a massive heart attack. Kara … he's dead."

Kara held her sobbing friend, trying to find the words to say, but none came to mind. She felt like an idiot, but Lena did not seem to care. She just cried in Kara's arms. "I didn't even get to say good bye."

"I didn't either, Lena," Kara said as she held her friend. "I didn't either."


	17. Chapter 17

Who was Clark Kent? That was the question that Cat needed to answer. His blog had been around for more than long enough that she knew he was legitimately a reporter. Until today, she had not realized that he was the male dancer with whom she had fallen hopelessly in love—or was it in lust? Cat was not sure, but he was Kara Danvers' cousin, and with Kara's appearance this morning, sporting a new look that had her hair down and her glasses off, Cat had already pierced the identity of Supergirl. And coincidentally, Clark just happened to show up with an exclusive interview.

In truth, it was her stylized "S" that gave it away—if Clark had not worn it at the club, she might not have made the connection right away. Her digging revealed that Kent had been artificially kept out of the journalism business. A quick call to Perry White of the Planet, her old boss, revealed that White was all set to hire Kent years ago, but that he was pressured a government agency into not doing so. Snapper Carr of her own paper had hired him as a copy boy and gopher, but it seemed that Car was pressured to make sure Kent never saw the desk of a reporter. Carr was such an ass, it seemed that he had taken perverse pleasure in cooperating.

Why keep Kent down? Why not shut down his news blog if keeping him from reporting was such a big deal? And what hold did Lisa Lasalle have over the dancer, that kept Kent dancing for over twelve years?

"You look deep in thought," Clark said.

Cat laughed, looking across the table at him. She had taken him to Lafayette's French Restaurant, an expensive establishment where Cat had her own private booth. She looked into his eyes, and felt as though she could lose herself in them.

"Contemplating you, Clark Kent. How is it that you have me completely undone? And as a news woman, I must know … are you as powerful as your cousin?"

Clark nodded ever so slightly, then looked up, just past her.

"So … the Superman really is more than a mere man," she mused.

He shook his head. "I'd say more, but not here."

"This booth is secure, I assure you," she countered.

"Oh? Did you plant the camera and microphone?"

Her eyes went wide at this, and she turned to look where he was looking. At first, she did not see it. As she focused on the wall décor, she noticed that one of the designs had a camera and microphone neatly integrated into it. Cat went from shocked to angry.

"No, I did not. And I assure you, whoever did this is now squarely at the top of my shit list." Cat stood and shouted, "Maitre d'! Bring me the owner—now!"

The Maitre d' went pale, and scurried off. Moments later, he returned with the owner, a balding, older gentleman who looked completely flustered.

"Ms. Grant, as our most distinguished client, I am at your service. What troubles you?"

"You know damn well what troubles me, little man," she barked, planting her index finger in the center of his chest. "Why the hell is there a camera and microphone in my booth?" The owner went white, and his expression told her that he knew. She placed her hands squarely on her hips, and added, "I'm waiting."

Two large, burley men appeared, apparently to escort her out. Before she said anything, Clark stood at her side. Something about him had changed. There was always a palpable energy about him—it was one of the things that drew her to him. But now, that energy had shifted, and she thought she could actually feel heat coming from his body.

"I suggest you answer the lady's question," Clark said, a touch of menace in his voice.

The big men felt it too, and backed away from them, one actually reaching into his jacket pocket.

"In a room full of patrons?" Cat laughed. "Shoot me here, and you'll all be in prison for life … and I guarantee you, I'll survive and sue you for every last penny. Now—out with it!"

"I … I was paid to," the owner stammered. "The government—they told me I had to! Please Ms. Grant; it's not my fault!"

"I will never eat here again, Pierre, and I will see this establishment's rating reduced to rubbish in every publication in the country." She took Clark's arm, and said, "Come."

 **SG**

Lisa Lasalle knew that it was the D.E.O. as soon as she heard the knock at her door. Clark was about to quit the club, and she was responsible for keeping him from doing so. There was no keeping him, however. Whatever it was they had given her had ceased working roughly three years ago. She held the bottle of perfume and the bottle of massage oil that she used to massage his body. The D.E.O. had supplied both to her. Somehow, it had enabled her to ply him to her will. But Kara's appearance had shaken him from his subservience. They had changed the formula, and it seemed to have worked … for a while. Three years ago, however, she noticed that it had ceased affecting him. They reformulated it again, but it had no effect.

"Enter," she finally said.

Hank Henshaw of the D.E.O. staggered into her condo, and collapsed on the sofa, his breathing ragged. Lisa went to him, shocked at the condition the man was in. his body armor was shredded, and a strange, dark green liquid was coming from his mouth and nose. He had burns on his face and some of his clothing had been scorched.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Then she admonished, "You need to get to a hospital!"

"No time," Henshaw finally gasped. "Clark … he's in … danger."

"In danger?" Lisa was a bit surprised. "From what? Near as I can tell, the man is nigh invincible. I once saw him interpose himself between a clubgoer with a gun and his would be victim. The bullet bounced off of him! Near as I can tell, the only danger to him is you and your agency."

"Not physical danger," the D.E.O. director groaned. "He's in danger of being recruited by more of his own kind … Kryptonians. They'll make a murderer out of him … using his anger at us against him. Then the military will be forced to take action against him."

Lisa stood, taking a few steps back. "So … it's true; he really is an alien."

Henshaw nodded. "I need to you to find him, and get him here. I need to talk to him, keep him on humanity's side … before Zod and Non turn him."

The idea of Clark turning on humanity for the sins of the D.E.O.—and indeed, Lisa herself—sent a chill through her. She picked up the bottles of perfume and massage oil and brought them over to the resting, but clearly uncomfortable Henshaw.

"What did these things do? They don't work on him anymore, but … you made me use this stuff. What is it?"

"Kryptonite infused … formulated to make him pliable to you … so he'd do what you told him to … what we told you to tell him." Then a pained look crossed his face. "If it's not working, that explains some other things that have happened."

"If he finds out that I've …" Her hands went to her mouth. "He'll kill me!"

"No … I know him. He won't hurt you. He's a good man—we just need to keep him that way. If we don't—and if he's becoming immune to Kryptonite—then he'll kill us all."

 **SG**

Non stood with Zod looking over the monitor table. The destruction of the D.E.O. had gone perfectly, and with Zod out of stasis, their plans could finally start to take form. But Zod was a general, not a leader. Krypton had always been led by the Science Council, and with good reason—military leaders historically made poor civil leaders, and even though Krypton's Science Council had become corrupt, Astra had been one of the few members who fought against that corruption. It was also Astra who had led the Kryptonian Diaspora up until now, and Zod technically had no authority to change that.

"Milord, a word on our chain of command …"

Zod turned to face Non, an expression between a smile and a sneer on his visage. "I know what you ask, my brother. You seek to have Astra reinstated as the leader of our people."

Non cautiously nodded. "It is the logical move, milord, and she has proven able. It was Astra who engineered your release, after all."

Zod placed his hand on Non's shoulder, and squeezed slightly. "My brother in arms, you and I have served Krypton for years, often chafing under the infantile, and often ridiculous whims of the Council. It was the Council which doomed our world to destruction, never forget that."

"It was my wife who fought them, and who was imprisoned for her courage," Non pointed out. "I'm not asking that we recreate the science council, milord. But Astra is, by Kryptonian law, the highest ranking among our remaining people." Then he had an epiphany. "And was not your wife, Ursa, a junior councilor? Perhaps we have the makings of a new Council after all, do we not?"

Zod laughed heartily at this. "You never were good at subtle, Non, but your point is valid. Perhaps it is time Astra and I speak. But in the meantime, we have a more pressing concern."

"Oh?"

"Yes: the son of Jor El. He was destined to be one of us, one of Krypton's guardians. I understand these … humans … have diminished him."

"It is shameful," Non exclaimed, livid at the thought of what had been done to Kara and Kal. "And that … Alex Danvers; she played a part in keeping my niece from achieving her true potential, though according to Astra, she was coerced into doing so when she was a child."

"She has honor," Zod noted. "Perhaps she can be brought over to our side."

"Milord, if I may ask, why did you not capture the Martian?"

Zod grinned wickedly. "I track him even now. He will lead us to the human agents involved in this travesty. Once the humans have been broken, the Martian will kneel before me … or he will die."

Non grinned at this. "There are other aliens imprisoned by the D.E.O. Some may make useful allies … perhaps even breeding stock."

Zod shook his head. "Allies perhaps, but breeding stock? Only the humans will be used in this way, and only because it is a necessity."

Non nodded, satisfied with the shift in Zod's attitude. It was not all he wanted, but it was progress.

 **SG**

Kal escorted Cat into his garage home, the bags of carry out from the Korean restaurant in his hand. Normally, it was Kara who wanted the potstickers, but tonight, it would be Cat.

"I can't believe you actually live here," Cat said, a tone of mild disapproval in her voice. "You deserve so much more."

Kal shook his head. "Nobody deserves anything, Cat. I have a home and a means to earn a living. A lot of people don't even have that. I only deserve what I work to achieve, nothing more."

She smiled at this. "Not an entitled brat, eh? I like that." Then she touched his left bicep. "Confident and strong, though. Your cousin—she's not an entitled brat either, in spite of being a millennial, but she's so wishy washy."

Clark laughed. "I think you'll see that change. She's made some personal breakthroughs."

He walked her up to his loft, and sat her at the table, gliding the chair beneath her. He then unpacked the food.

"Not a fancy French meal to be sure, but a feast nonetheless," Kal remarked.

"That's your bed over there," Cat remarked.

He nodded. "My loft is kind of a studio apartment."

Cat smiled as she removed her chopsticks their paper wrapper. "I know what I want for dessert."

He filled her glass with a Riesling, and then his own, and took his seat next to her. "Thank you, Cat."

She smiled, but raised an eyebrow at his comment. "For what? Hiring you? You earned that, Clark Kent. I did question whether or not you and your cousin staged the whole thing to get you your job, but the fact is that there really is a Supergirl, and you really did get me the first photos and interview. So, even if it were a publicity stunt, I applaud the ingenuity. However …"

Cat slid her chair closer to his.

"I did a little digging, and found that the government actually threatened Perry White into reneging on his plans to hire you. They threatened Snapper Carr too, but toad that he is, he hired you only as a gopher, and made it untenable for you to stay. So …" Cat reached over and touched his cheek, gently turning his head toward her, and then kissed his lips. "… consider this the chance you should have gotten with the Tribune twelve years ago. I didn't own the paper then, but I own it now. I won't be cowed or intimidated by the government … or anyone else for that matter."

"You're an awesome woman, Cat."

Cat looked down, her mask of confidence falling away. "That's what I tell myself. It isn't true."

Clark raised an eyebrow at this, and then ran his fingers through her golden hair. She was starting to gray, but for some reason, it only made her that much more alluring. "None of us are perfect, Cat, but our flaws do not lessen us. You've overcome a lot of obstacles to get where you are, and you did it clean. Not many people can say that."

Cat shook her head. "I have two sons, Clark. I love them … but I am not the mother I wish I was."

"Cat, I'm sure you do just fine," Clark assured, not certain what else to say.

"With Carter, my youngest—yes." She smiled proudly. "He's slightly autistic, but he's brilliant—oh, and he has a massive crush on your cousin. I think you'd love him, Clark. He and I … we're two peas in a pod. Adam and I? Not so much."

Clark just nodded, acknowledging that he heard her, but remained silent, letting her speak.

"Adam … we don't speak. I think he hates me. I … lost custody. I sued, but later dropped it because I wanted to keep him out of the media firestorm. I told myself that … that it was best for him, but Clark, I look at myself in the mirror every morning, and I think, what the hell have I done?"

"How old is he?"

Cat smiled at this. Even though they had no contact, the media queen was like any mother, and wanted to be asked about her children.

"He's Kara's age." Then she laughed. "Actually, they'd make a really cute couple."

"You say you don't speak … is that by his choice, or does he not know you?"

"Oh, he knows. Our conversations became more and more awkward until … we just stopped speaking."

Clark nodded again. He wanted to tell her to reach out to him, to bridge the gap, and to be the mother that Adam needed. However, he did not know her well enough to counsel her on this. He did not know Adam either. Instead, he said, "If you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

"I appreciate that, Clark, I really do—Carter's father used to pontificate advice to me, advice that never took any of the nuances into account. He claimed I never listened to him. Then I ended up pregnant, and the man with all the 'fatherly' advice just vanished."

Clark placed his hand on hers. "I don't know what to say, except that if you need me, I'm here."

She smiled warmly. "I know—that's why I'm here with you now. But enough about me, Clark Kent—we're on your turf now; so tell me, is the Superman as powerful as Supergirl?"

He nodded. "My powers are more developed than hers, but she's been on Earth long enough that any difference in power level is negligible. I've had a lot more time to hone my skill in using my powers, and without our powers, yeah, I'm a lot stronger."

Cat nodded, taking in what he was telling her. "How is this possible? How is it that you and your waif of a cousin can juggle trucks, catch planes, and deflect bullets?"

Kal was hesitant to share too much, but he had a feeling that he could trust Ms. Grant with his secret. He saw in her a woman with whom he could be an equal partner, a woman whose intellect, charisma, and emotional strength inspired him to be more than he was, better than he was.

Kara inspired him, but that was different—as the last living relative he thought he had, her mere presence pushed him to be more than a just a stud living a life of hedonism. Kara sometimes shamed him into being a better man, and her honest and earnest way gave him hope. But Cat? She made him want to be something more than just a well-mannered professional. She inspired him to transcend human definitions of success, and aspire to something greater. He decided that it was worth the risk to tell her.

"My real name is Kal El. I'm from the planet Krypton, and on Earth, a Kryptonian is immensely powerful. Even on Krypton, we were super human. On Earth, we are as gods."

Cat's eyes bulged at this, and she gulped audibly. Cat Grant did not scare easily, and Clark … or Kal El … was not trying to scare her. In fact, he was not even bragging—his statement was very matter of fact. But the implications of his statement were staggering. If he was to be believed, and Cat was absolutely certain that he was on the level, then Kal El of Krypton could bring the city, nay, the nation to its knees. He could literally do as he pleased with her and there was not a single thing that she could do to stop him. She felt herself redden as the thought aroused her. She took the folded menu from the bag and began fanning herself. Kal El had power that no earthly man could even hope to possess, but he did not lord it over others. He was confident, but not arrogant. He was kind, but not milquetoast. For years, she had sought that perfect blend of healthy masculinity and self-assuredness in a man who could be her equal. For the first time, she believed she may have actually found it.

"You sure know how to turn a girl on, Kal El of Krypton."

He shook his head at this. "You flatter me, Cat, but you're an exceptional woman in every way. You humble me."

"So, we're smitten with each other, eh, Kal El of Krypton?" Then she switched gears. "So, my interstellar paramour, why are you here?"

He looked away for a moment, a sadness coming over him. "Krypton was destroyed—an ecological disaster of an unimaginable magnitude. Worst part is, it was a man-made disaster. My parents, my aunt, and even the military leaders, warned the Council, but their warnings were ignored until it was too late. I was just an infant when my parents sent me to Earth. Kara was sent by her parents as well, but we did not arrive at the same time. I was found and raised by the Kents."

"So, you're interplanetary refugees."

He nodded. Clark began to speak, but Cat placed a finger on his lips. "I don't want to interview you, Clark. I want to enjoy this meal with you." She leaned over, and touched his cheek, directing him to face her, and then kissed him. "I've been wanting to get close to you for years now, and now that I have you, I don't want to waste a second on Q & A; I want the raw, visceral experience of a night with the Superman. Can I have that … Clark?"

In response, he kissed her deeply and passionately.

 **SG**

Kara stayed the night with Lena, just being there as Lena fielded phone calls from her mother and brother, and worked out taking off from school for the funeral. Kara kept to the background, remaining seated on the sofa as Lena worked through the details, crying in between calls. Every so often, she would put the phone down, and just cry, sobbing uncontrollably. Finally, Lena leaned back against Kara, and said, "Hold me."

Kara wrapped her arms around her friend, and just said, "I'm here."

Lena pulled a blanket up over them, snuggled against Kara, and cried herself to sleep in her friend's arms.

When morning came, Kara awoke to the scent of fresh coffee, bacon and eggs, and orange juice. Once she was fully awake, she realized that Lena was not in her arms any longer, but was up and about cooking. When she saw that Kara was awake, she walked over to the sofa and kissed her friend's forehead.

"Time to wake up, sleepy head."

Lena's smile was beautiful, like Kara's very own sunrise, so bright did Kara find it. "I'm supposed to be here for you, Lena. You didn't have to …"

Lena placed a finger on Kara's lips. "I wanted to—I _needed_ to. I wallowed in self-pity and grief last night, and you were the only one who came to me. I know Lex and my mom don't have super powers, but for crying out loud, they have private jets. None of my supposed friends here at school came by either. I called you because I needed you, and in my heart of hearts, I knew you'd come to me." Lena smiled. "Now, let me serve you breakfast, my sleepy friend."

Kara shrugged, held up her hands in mock surrender, and said, "I give in, Lena."

The two were soon seated at the table in Lena's kitchen sating their appetites, laughing and giggling like they had back in high school. Finally, Kara thought it safe to broach the topic of Lionel's death.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Lena. After last night, I thought you might still be distraught."

The Luthor girl grinned, and laughed. "Oh, I am, Kara. But you're here. You give me the strength to find joy, even in the midst of this tragedy." She took a bite of her food, and then reached across and squeezed Kara's hand. "I have a confession to make, Kara. I often feel like … there's a darkness inside of me. I feel like I'm just one step away from being like Lillian … then I think of you, and it all goes away. I loved my father, Kara, and when I heard the news, I couldn't even breathe. Then you show up, and I can breathe again. Just seeing your face on the phone lightens my spirit." She squeezed Kara's hand and added, "You do this for me. You make me want joy and love, not power and money like the rest of my family. Don't ever change."

Kara smiled back at her friend. "We'll both change, Lena, but our friendship will only deepen. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you."

Lena's eyes began to mist over, though she still smiled that bright smile that Kara loved. "Do you have to go to work?"

Kara's face drained of color, and her eyes bulged in her head. She felt her heartrate soar. "Great Rao! Work … Cat … I'm late!"

Lena began giggling. "Finish your breakfast, Kara Zor El—you'll be no good to anyone if your stomach is empty."

Kara calmed at this, and then looked at her friend. "I love that I can be fully me around you, Lena."

"Go to work, Kara—then fly back here."

It felt as though she inhaled her food, but Kara finished her breakfast at record speed, and then stood, Lena standing with her. "I'll see you tonight, Lena."

"Yes, you will Kara. Now, fly!"

 **SG**

Cat awoke at her usual five o clock, warm in Clark's embrace. It was a long time since she had woken up in a bed not her own or that of a five star hotel, but this time, she had no regrets. Clark stirred with her, and kissed her.

"Good morning," he replied. "You, beautiful lady, are wonderful."

"God, you are so warm, Clark." She snuggled close to him, and inhaled his scent. "Even just waking up, you smell heavenly." She kissed him again, and then jerked her head back. "My god, Clark—you don't even have morning breath!"

He just shrugged. "Kryptonian physiology. The electrochemical field that surrounds my body repels any contaminants. Clothing skin tight won't stain or even remain dirty for long."

"So … if I put dirty clothes on you, they'd just … self-clean?"

He nodded, and she began giggling. "Clark, would you wear my clothes so I don't have to use the dry cleaners? They'd work with your coloring, I swear."

He shrugged again. "I've done stranger things, but given that my arm is the size of your waist, I don't think they'd fit."

Cat burst out laughing at this. She loved that he had none of the usual macho hang ups that plagued most men. "Any more like you at home, Clark? I know a few women who could use their own Kal El of Krypton."

"No; I was an only child." He looked like he was going to stop there, but he continued. "I thought I was the only one left until Kara arrived twelve years ago. Then I thought it was just the two of us."

"Is it?"

"No." Kal looked intently at her. "I found out a couple of days ago that there are others … but I don't think I trust them. I don't know how many, but … they are a danger."

This was way bigger than she had ever thought it would be, or possibly could be. Cat Grant maintained her composure as best as she could, but inside, she was reeling. Humans were not alone, and the aliens were gorgeous beings with the powers of gods. Clark was one of them, but he did not trust them, and there were more of them apparently than there were of Clark and Kara. She wondered how Lisa Lasalle had kept a man like him around the club for so long, but that was a question for another day.

Cat Grant had shared some very personal things with Clark the night before, and realized that she could share anything with him. He was the one. Cat had lost out on past relationships with decent men because she had refused to show her feelings. Her son, Adam, was a victim of her own pride. She refused to let that ruin her relationship with Clark—no, Kal El. It was time to speak from the heart, no matter how much it scared her.

"You've put your cards on the table, Kal El," she finally said. "Now, I'll put mine on the table. I'm in love with you. I don't care if you're an alien, and I don't care if you're not high society." She rolled her eyes. "My friends—certainly my mother—would be laughing at me falling so hard for a male stripper, but I don't care. If these Kryptonians are hostile, I need to know; will you stand with me for humanity, Clark Kent?" She used his Earth name to emphasize his connection with humanity.

"I will stand with you no matter what, and no matter who might try to come between us." He kissed her again, and added, "I love you, Cat."

Cat Grant settled back into his warm embrace. "Just hold me, Kal. Work can wait—I need more time with you."

Kal obliged, and for the first time since starting Catco, Cat Grant played hooky for the morning. She idly wondered if Kara would be worried, and then decided that Kara would get over it, and lost herself in Kal El's embrace.


	18. Chapter 18

Kara got to work as quickly as she could, and was amazed that she was less than twenty minutes late, and that was after getting Cat's latte. She idly wondered as the elevator rode her to the top floor how Kal's dinner with Cat had gone. She kept her fingers crossed, hoping all was well.

When the doors opened and she stepped out of the elevator, she noticed immediately that something was wrong—not bad; just not the usual. It seemed that the office was calm and relaxed, and when she walked in, she saw Winn and James idly chatting about a video game, something that they would never do if … Kara looked into Cat's office, and not only was she not there, her computer was completely powered down, and all of the monitors were dark. Cat had not even been in her office all morning!

"Ooh," Winn said as Kara walked in. "You dodged a bullet."

"Yeah," James remarked, snickering. "Cat never made it. Neither did Clark."

"Seems Mister Kent and Ms. Grant are both M.I.A," Winn noted. "I'm guessing someone got lucky …"

Kara reached forward and slapped Winn. It was a light tap, but he yelped, and rubbed his cheek, looking at her like a hurt puppy dog. James pointed and laughed, but Kara was having none of it.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Talking like that …"

"Cat's the queen of gossip," James countered. "She kind of has it coming."

Kara shook her head. "One person's behavior is no excuse for another's, James Olsen. If my cousin and Ms. Grant have made a connection, then they deserve happiness without any juvenile commentary." She hoped that neither knew how Cat and Kal had actually met. "And angering my cousin is something I do not advise."

Winn nodded vigorously at this. "Can't argue with that; the man looks like he's forged from a billet of steel."

James laughed again. "Winn here's sweet on him, you know."

"Am not!"

Kara rolled her eyes as Winn and James went back and forth like two frat boys, and took Cat's latte into her office, and placed it on the desk. When she exited and was returning to her desk, she saw the doors of Cat's personal elevator open, revealing Clark and Cat stealing one last kiss before stepping into the office. In Cat's arm was a lovely bouquet of roses. Kara felt her heart melt at the sight.

The rest of the office went silent as the two of them strode in, Cat to her office, and Clark to Kara's desk.

"Ms. Grant," Kara began, but Cat waved and smiled.

"I see my latte on my desk, Kira. Give me a few minutes—once I've gone through my e-mails, I have something to discuss with you."

Kara nodded as Ms. Grant disappeared inside her office, leaving Kal at her desk. She wondered if anyone else had seen the kiss in the elevator. When Kara looked at her coworkers, they all suddenly looked back at their screens, and pretended like they had been working all along. Only James and Winn remained standing, both waving to Kal.

"I've seen that look on a girl's face before," James noted. "Nice job."

Kara wanted to slap him, but Kal replied first.

"Sorry, James, but Kara and I are not kissin' cousins."

James began stammering, and Winn tried to hide his laughter. "Not Kara," James finally sputtered, but Kal was already ignoring them. Winn was now back at his desk, and James was exiting the office.

"I'm heading downstairs to the Tribune offices, Kara. Dinner with Ms. Grant went fine—she's quite an amazing woman. Thank you for introducing us."

"I'll bet Snapper will have a cow when he sees you've been hired," Kara quipped.

Kal shrugged. "I've delivered calves before. How's Lena?"

"Her father died," Kara said, as though that explained everything. "She's a wreck, but she said my visit helped. There's more, but we can talk later."

"Send her my condolences, Kara." Kal gave her a quick hug, and kissed her forehead. "See you round, Kiddo. I'll call you tonight."

As Kal walked to the elevator, she saw Ms. Grant beckoning Kara to come into her office. Kara slipped inside, hoping that the rest of the office was back to minding their own business now that Cat was here.

She closed the door behind her, and took a seat across from Ms. Grant. "Yes, ma'am."

Cat looked at the flowers that Kal had given her. They were now in a vase, and looked beautiful. Kara understood that there was an Earth custom wherein one was obligated to buy flowers for their lover after a night of physical intimacy. Typically, it was the man who did this. She wondered briefly if female couples or male couples observed the same tradition.

"I know you're Supergirl." She held up her hand before Kara could protest. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone or print it. Just know that I know. This news outlet will stand behind you—so long as you don't do anything potentially embarrassing. I won't pull any punches Kara; if you blunder or make a mistake, I'm obliged to report on it, just like everyone else."

"Did Kal tell you?" Her hands went to her mouth as she spoke, realizing that she had used her cousin's Kryptonian name.

"I figured it out on my own, and don't worry, Kira—I know your cousin's real name. He told me all about himself … and I told him things I've never told anyone here at Catco." She leaned back in her chair, a contented smile on her face. "Tell me, Kira, is he really as good and honest as he seems? I'm great at reading people, but I think he's the one, and … I'd like to be sure."

For the first time, Kara felt like she had a connection with her boss. Perhaps Cat might be the mentor Kara had hoped for after all.

"Ms. Grant, Kal is … amazing. He keeps his word, no matter what. If he commits, he fully commits."

"So do I, Kira. So do I."

 **SG**

Snapper Carr looked up at Clark Kent. He remembered the man from over a decade ago. Since then, Snapper had lost more of his hair and put on more paunch around the middle. Clark looked like he had not aged a day. If anything, he looked even more robust and powerful than he had when they had last met. Carr was not easily phased, even by large men, but something about Clark Kent put him off balance. The government had actually contacted him to make sure that Kent never rose above the level of gopher, and when it became apparent to Kent that he was going nowhere, he had confronted Snapper. Carr confirmed that indeed, Kent would be stuck at the ground floor forever. Snapper had rather enjoyed having that power over the visibly stronger man, but it seemed that Cat Grant had other plans.

"You know I don't approve of this, Kent," he growled, looking over Kent's portfolio. "But I will grudgingly admit that your work is quite good."

Kent leaned down, placing his massive hands on the desk. Snapper imagined that Kent could easily palm a basketball. Powerful muscles pushed the suit jacket's sleeves out of round as Kent's arms came forward. Carr had no trouble verbally abusing Olsen, but Kent was another matter.

"I wasn't hired to listen to trade barbs with you, Mister Carr," Kent fired back in a low, neutral tone. "I'm here to do a job. You want results, and I'll get results, and I'll do it ethically and by the book. If that's not good enough for you, take it upstairs. In the meantime …" Kent stood upright, folding his arms. "I've got a job to do. Now, what do you want me covering right now?"

Snapper had to admit, Kent was forceful, but subtle. He liked that the man did not get drawn into a petty exchange or try to prove he was the bigger man. Instead, he got right down to business.

"Lionel Luthor is dead, in case you didn't know. I just lost my star reporter to the Daily Planet, so this is your break. How did he die? Who is the heir? Is the heir apparent unchallenged? And what are their plans moving forward? Also, Lena Luthor—she's adopted, but there's talk that she's the illegitimate child of Lionel Luthor. Get the details, Kent."

The large man nodded and said, "I'll be back."

 **SG**

Astra, Zod, Non, Ursa, Qex Ul, and Jax Ur sat at a round table. The six of them, three scientists and three military officers, had formed a council of sorts, though there was still debate as to whether it should be a science council or a military council. For the first time in their marriage, Astra found herself impressed by her husband. The man had never been articulate or eloquent as compared to the men of the House of El, but it was Non who had proposed that the council need not be exclusively scientists or military.

"This should be a council of eight," Zod declared.

"None but us are qualified," Astra protested. "Even Ursa was only a junior member, but at least she was a member on some level. You, Qex Ul, and Non were the brightest minds of our military. The rest are research assistants and foot soldiers—nothing more."

Zod nodded in agreement, heading off some of the grumbling of the others. "Indeed, Astra, you are correct. But it is not any of them of whom I speak."

"Then whom?" She was tired of the pronoun game, and just wanted to him to spit it out.

"The son of Jor El and the daughter of Alura belong at this table," Zod explained. "Do you not agree?"

She looked at Non, who was looking at her, seeking her approval. Kal El had been an obsession for Zod and Non, but surely, Kara's inclusion was due to Non's lobbying. "I do agree."

"Nine," Jax Ur declared in a detached tone. "The council cannot be an even number; there must be a tie breaker."

"Eight," Ursa declared. "The tie breaker should be a neutral party, not part of the council itself."

"We tried that on Krypton," Zod countered. "There were no neutral parties, and the tie breaker always went with the industrialists, and doomed our planet. If we are to do as you suggest, my wife, I suggest we elect an executor from among us who will preside over the council."

"Then I nominate you, my husband," Ursa declared.

Astra was not surprised that Ursa would support Zod's nomination, but such a naked grab for power disgusted her.

"No," Jax Ur said before Non could speak. "Astra should preside; she is the logical choice. But it matters not; we are only six, and any vote would require the full council. We must purge this … D.E.O. and then pacify the human population."

Mercifully, they all agreed on that count. The question was how. Zod quickly put forth his idea.

"We will reduce their militaries to ash. They will bow down before us, and then …"

"No!" Astra's protest drew a look of surprise from her husband, who clearly was in support of Zod's plan. "We will make a show of strength, but we must demonstrate to them that we have the technology to clean this planet up, and to undo the damage they have done. Cures for their diseases are easily within our capability to synthesize. If they oppose us, only then should we strike."

Qex Ul laughed. "Razzle dazzle the rustics, Astra? I suppose it could work. These … humans are so far beneath us that I can take no pleasure in killing them; it would be like fighting against infants."

"I'm sorry," Jax Ur proteated. "But I'm afraid I must concur with General Zod. These humans are too foolish to see reason. They will demand that we share our technology and subject ourselves to their laws. They'll mire any progress in endless debate, and in any case, we know they are treacherous. Cow them into submission, take what we need from them for breeding stock, and put the rest to work."

"I vote with Zod," Ursa declared.

"That is three," Zod declared. "Qex Ul and Astra stand for attempting to sway the humans to our will, while Ursa, Jax Ur, and myself stand for subjugation and annihilation of their forces. You, Non Nam Ek, are the deciding vote."

Non shook his head. "Only if I vote with you. In this, I must support Astra. If the humans prove intractable, then we can always reevaluate."

Astra beamed with pride in her husband. For him to go against Zod was very courageous on his part. She thought Zod would be angry, but instead, the general nodded and even smiled.

"The plan is sound, though I do not agree that it is our best course," Zod declared. "And you three agree that if it proves untenable, then we will rescind our kindness and subjugate them by force. Unless Kal and Kara bring us into course of action, or keep us in deadlock, then we remain in deadlock." Then he looked at Astra. "But I will prepare our forces for battle, Astra, make no mistake. Even your plan requires a show of strength. If it is all out war, then we will be ready."

Zod would prepare the foot soldiers, just as he said, and then he would have a force that would answer only to him. Astra was no fool, and she knew that this was how it would end. She and Non would need to have forces of their own, and thanks to deadlock, she would have time to act.

 **SG**

By the end of the day, Kara had experienced what she considered the best day yet at Catco. Lena had texted her and messaged her through the day, and Kara had even called her at lunch just to offer her support, assuring her that she would be in Cambridge as soon as she left work.

Kal, in the meantime, had been assigned the Luthor story, which made Kara relieved; Kal was unlikely to go for the sensational details that other reporters might dig up, regardless of how it might affect Lex and Lena.

Kara went home to change, and pack an overnight bag—she did not want to sleep in her costume again—and grab a quick bite to eat before flying off. When she arrived home, however, she noticed that the door had been tampered with. With Kal's help, she had been developing her powers. She could now see residual heat signatures if she concentrated, and realized that someone had been picking the lock to her apartment very recently. She looked inside, and noticed that all of her apartment was visible to her excepting an opaque blur on her sofa. _Lead_ , she thought.

Kara went back downstairs and outside, and looked up from the street and into her apartment. The lead blanket did not wrap around the occupant, who used it to hide from Kara's vision—if she was scanning from her front door. The person under the blanket was not anyone she knew, but they were definitely female and definitely D.E.O. … and definitely not Alex. Kara had not, in fact, spoken to Alex since that day when her sister used Kryptonite dust on her, and had her bound to a lab table in the D.E.O. headquarters. Kara Zor El was still not ready to speak to her, but was surprised that Alex had made no attempt to contact.

"Here goes nothing," she said aloud.

Kara then leapt to her balcony, and at supersonic speed, entered her apartment and rousted the agent from under the blanket. As soon as the agent was moved, the trap was sprung. Kryptonite dust blasted her from under the blanket, and the agent fired a dart into her left shoulder.

Kara staggered back to the balcony, and leapt into the air, another dart penetrating the back of her right thigh. Kara flew as fast as she could, but the dust was still choking her, and the Kryptonite based agent in the darts was causing her body to shut down. She tried to gulp in as much air as possible, but breathing was becoming difficult. This was not meant to bring her down; it was meant to kill her. _Got to get to Lena_ , she thought.

Thankfully, her burst of speed put her into the air at supersonic speeds. If she could remain conscious, her velocity would carry her, like a shell fired from a gun, far away from National City. She fumbled for her phone as she flew, and managed to text her friend. All she could do was text, "Help." She slid the phone back into its pouch before blacking out.

 **SG**

Lena got Kara's message, and almost panicked. If Kara needed Lena's help, then something must be very wrong. Why not text her cousin? Did he not have similar powers"? It mattered not: Lena would go to her friend.

She pulled out her smart phone and determined Kara's location, and then called Enterprise to have a rental car brought to her. She only hoped that she would not be too late.

 **SG**

Kara lay dazed on the ground, and the sound of approaching helicopters forced its way through the haze that was in her ears. It was the D.E.O., and they were here to kill her. The sound of gunfire sounded through the haze, followed by screaming and explosions.

"It'll be alright Kara." It was spoken in Kryptonian. It was Astra. "Round up the humans. Inform Zod that he may have his conquest. What they have done to Kara … this is unforgivable, and I will see them pay. If she dies, I will personally slaughter their forces and enslave them."

"It will be done, my wife."

Kara lost consciousness, hoping against hope that she was hallucinating.


	19. Chapter 19

Kara awoke in a dim room, laying on what she thought was a lab table, like in the D.E.O, only this time, she was not restrained. She tried to sit upright, but her head spun.

"Don't strain yourself, child," Astra's voice said. Kara felt her aunt's hand on her arm, guiding her back to a laying position. "I'm here, child. Don't worry; the humans will not get away with this."

Kara's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around. The place reminded her of the inside of the Death Star in that Star Wars film. "Where …"

"Fort Rozz," Astra replied. "It is the only place where we are shielded from their scrutiny, but that will change."

"You … said that Zod could have his conquest …"

Astra nodded. "I thought to take a gentler path than we tried on Krypton, but I see that was a mistake."

"No, Astra, you mustn't!"

"Kara …"  
"No! We must not allow the D.E.O. to ruin our chance to do this right. Please …"

Astra smiled. "You are on the council, now that you're awake. Kal will be as well. Then we shall see. But for now, rest, child. Just rest."

Kara did as Astra said, falling into a troubled sleep."

 **SG**

Kal El sat across from Lex Luthor, though he wore the guise of Clark Kent. The two men met at a Starbucks, where Luthor had filled the store with his men, sending all of the actual customers away. Clark was not meant to know this, but his X-Ray vision showed him that all of the customers were Lexcorp security. Lex was very different from Lena. Clark looked into the man's dead eyes, and instantly knew what he was dealing with: a sociopath.

"So yes, Mister Kent; my father has left me his fortune, and control of all of his assets."

Clark nodded, taking notes, more to keep Lex occupied on the note taking than out of any need to take notes. "Your success with your fledgling Lexcorp has certainly proven you an able successor. I've already spoken to your mother by telephone, and she indicates that she is not contesting her husband's will, even though it virtually shuts her and your sister out."

"My mother knows that I will never shut her out," Lex said, almost bitterly. "And my sister will be taken care of financially, on that you have my word."

"I'll quote you on that, Mister Luthor," Clark declared. "I also plan to contact your sister to get her take."

Lex laughed. "You seem awfully interested in the death of my father, Mister Kent. You know, my father called you all vultures."

Clark shook his head. "I have no interest in this transference of wealth, Mister Luthor. I was assigned to the story; nothing more. The only personal interest that I have is in your sister; she is my cousin's best friend, and I hope that she is indeed taken care of."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "What? No question about Lena's legitimacy?"

"No," Clark replied. "I put no stock in baseless rumors." In truth, he knew the rumors were not baseless, but he refused to be the one to drag Lena's name through the mud. His response also caused Lex to do a bit of a double take.

"I am surprised, Mister Kent. Your predecessor, Lois Lane, was obsessed with the idea that my sister is the product of an affair between my father and some mystery woman."

"I do my own reporting, thank you very much." Clark stood, having asked all of his questions. "I am sorry for your loss, Mister Luthor. Please pass my sympathies along to your mother."

The two men shook hands, and Lex said, "Believe me, Mister Kent, I will. Thank you."

As Lex left the café, Clark's phone rang. He answered without looking. "Kent here."

" _Clark … it's Lena_."

He scanned for listening devices, and there were none in the building. "What is it, Lena?"

" _It's Kara—she was on her way here, and she sent me a text that read, 'help.' I went to the location, but … Clark, I know you're like Kara. I know she's Supergirl. Please, you have to see this_."

"I've got your location. I'm on my way."

 **SG**

Lena hung up the phone, and looked around at the scene with horror. Four destroyed helicopters littered the ground, but it was the agents that caused her to wretch. Their spines had been ripped from their bodies, their skulls still attached, and place atop pikes made from pieces of the helicopter wreckage. Only one agent was left intact, and he had been very skillfully impaled, still alive on the post, which had been inserted between his legs and driven through his body, missing any organs, and exiting to the right of his neck through his collarbone.

She heard a sound like thunder from behind her. When she turned around, she saw Clark standing there. Even in his civilian guise, Kal El of Krypton radiated power.

"Came as fast as I could. What happened here?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was a massacre."

Clark nodded, and walked to the impaled man. "You know what happened here. Speak."

"Tried to … kill the Kryptonian … you're a reporter … tell the world … they're here."

"Do you mean Supergirl?" When the man nodded, Clark asked, "Why try to kill her?"

"She's … an enemy …"

Clark shook his head. "Supergirl represents hope for this world. I put more stock in her than any government agent." Clark then took the man's ID from his pocket. "D.E.O. I see." He rolled his eyes. "Dumbest Ever Operatives, if you ask me. You just tried to assassinate an interstellar refugee. If the other Kryptonians are here, then you've just declared war on them. Thanks for screwing over the rest of humanity; if they're all as powerful as her, you can't stop them."

Clark walked Lena away from the carnage, holding her arm firmly. Like Kara, Kal had an energy that Lena could feel. Unlike Kara, his energy was powerful and intense. She wondered is this was a power level, or due to emotional intensity.

"How did you find this place, Lena?"

"I used my phone to …"

Clark's eyes narrowed. "Does Kara share her location with you at all times?"

Lena felt indignant at the question, knowing what he was implying. "Yes! What? You don't think I've tampered with her phone, do you? Because I'm a Luthor?"

"No," he said dismissively. "Others close to her have been compromised by the D.E.O. I don't trust as easily as Kara does, Lena. But right now, I need to see if your phone can find Kara."

Lena shook her head, then held up Kara's phone. "She dropped it here. I found it on the ground."

Clark tilted his head, as though he were listening to something, then said, "Get back to Cambridge, Lena. I'll let you know as soon as I find her. Now, go!"

Lena nodded, and did as Clark commanded. She was sure that he was not just doing this to get rid of her. He heard something, something that caused him to send her away. More D.E.O. forces perhaps? If the D.E.O. had tried to kill Kara … then the Kryptonians had rescued her. If Clark was correct, and he probably was, then the Kryptonians might not allow for a reunion between Kara and Lena.

 **SG**

As Lena drove away, Non landed two meters away from Kal, grinning broadly. "Kal El! I trust the man on the pike told you of the humans' treachery?"

Kal nodded.

"Good." Non looked over at the impaled agent, and used his heat vision to set the man alight. The man screamed in agony as Non turned back to Kal, the scent of burning flesh filling the air. "Let him think on his sins for the remainder of his miserable life."

Kal had no interest in making the man suffer any further, and snap froze him with a blast of super cool breath, killing him instantly. Turning back to Non, he asked, "Why are they attacking Kara? The D.E.O. director is her friend—supposedly."

"They captured one of us, Kal; one of our generals—Dru Zod. We freed him, and killed all that were present in the chamber."

"And now, they've decided that Kara and I are threats."

Non shrugged. "It matters not, Kal. They broke into her home, used Kryptonite dust on her, and fired lethal doses of it into her. We barely saved her."

"What do you mean, it matters not? Kara's life is ruined!"

"Not for long. We know she cares for the Luthor woman. You care for the Grant woman. Take them and use them as you please. We have captured the Danvers woman, and Lisa Lasalle. The Martian still thinks she's out looking for you."

Kal nodded, trying to remain neutral. He knew where this was going. He imagined that Astra and Non had at least twenty Kryptonians at their command. "What of the Kryptonite?"

Non smirked. "We've found the one piece of it they had been using to make their Kryptonite powered weapons. Zod has already taken his forces to their headquarters in the desert, and razed it to the ground. Their agents are scattered, and we've recovered most of the Kryptonite weapons. All of it has been destroyed, hurled into the sun. We are unstoppable."

Kal shook his head. "There aren't enough of you to actually take on the United States government. I've lived here long enough, and worked with the Martian. They have weapons that can injure us, Non. They have enough of them that our powers will not keep them at bay. If they find your hideout, they'll nuke it from orbit. I doubt many of you will survive it, if any."

"Kal, you must not give up! Join us, and we can …"

"Join me, Non. I still have some pull with the government. Maybe I can straighten this out."

Non looked at him in shocked disbelief. "Kal, you cannot straighten this out! Too much blood has been spilled. Your government will not allow this to go unanswered, and their transgressions against us will not be pardoned."

Non would not be swayed, and unlike Kara, Kal did not have the words to sway him. He doubted that even Kara had the words. But still, he had to try.

"If you do this, Non; if you insist on this insanity, not only will you die, but all of us will die with you. Kara will be dead. Your wife will be dead. Me? I'll probably survive, but the rest of you will be gone." Then he appealed to Non's military mind. "Remember, Non; I have more knowledge of this planet than any of you. Trust the intel. If you don't, you'll make things even worse."

Non looked at him intently, a look of confusion mixed with incredulity on his face. Finally, he shook his head. "I will tell General Zod what you have told me. Even better, come with me!"

Kal had already made up his mind. Earth was his home, and humanity was his people now. He had promised Cat to stand with her, and stand he would. However, he needed to know the location of their headquarters, and he needed to find Kara.

"Very well."

Non smiled, and then he and Kal flew into the air, soon to meet with General Zod.

 **SG**

Alex had been confined to a cell since her capture, and in spite of her best efforts, she had been unable to escape. She had been given only water, but no food, and after three days, her stomach felt as though it was tearing itself apart. She was light headed, and her strength was gone. Today, she had received no water, and she wondered if they were simply going to let her starve.

To her surprise, the door opened, and two women wearing Kryptonian glyphs entered. Alex was powerless to resist as the two much stronger women shackled her hands behind her back, and then yanked her to her feet.

One of them grabbed the back of her neck, and turned her to face them. "Today, you answer for your crimes, human."

Alex had no strength to even respond. She simply nodded, open mouthed, and half conscious. She tried to pull herself together. Apparently, they were expecting her to defend herself against their accusations, whatever those might be.

They hauled her roughly through a network of passages, finally bringing her into what looked like an interrogation room. Standing there with Astra was Kara, wearing her Supergirl costume. The two women hurled Alex at Kara's feet.

"Beg for mercy, dog," One of them said in English.

Kara, however, looked alarmed, and shouted in English, "No!" She knelt down and tried to comfort Alex. "What have you done to her? Remove these restraints at once!"

"We have done to her what she has done to you," Astra announced, likewise in English. "Bring in the other one."

Moments later, Eliza was tossed to the floor beside Alex, causing Kara interpose herself between them and their Kryptonian captors.

"This is my mother! My sister! They look half dead!"

"That is what you were when we found you, Kara," Astra asserted. "They kept you weak, timid, and underdeveloped." Lisa Lasalle was then dragged in and tossed to the floor, similarly manacled and looking half dead as Kara described it. "This one used Kryptonite infused perfume and massage oil to keep your cousin pliable to the D.E.O.'s wishes! Do not defend them, Kara. They are not your friends. They have been given only water—we wanted them weakened, not dead."

Lisa managed to gasp out, "I'm sorry."

"They have been brought here to answer for their crimes."

Kara lifted Eliza from the floor, cradling her adoptive mother in her arms. "I forgive them, Astra. Now release them."

Astra looked like she was considering Kara's request when the doors opened, and Non and Kal El entered the room. Unlike the other Kryptonians Alex had seen, Kal El was large and powerful. His musculature was much heavier, more defined. Non looked paunchy, like a typical middle aged man. Astra was attractive, but Alex's own mother was more beautiful in Alex's opinion. Without powers, these Kryptonians were not so exceptional, not like Kal and Kara.

"Kal," Kara called. "Help them!"

"Before you do," Astra interjected, "Look at these." Astra handed Kal a bottle of massage oil and a spritzer of perfume. "Kryptonite infused, designed to control you. It's how the D.E.O. controlled you through Lisa Lasalle."

Alex watched as Kal knelt next to the prone Lisa, and gently lifted her from the floor, cradling her like Kara cradled Eliza. "Whatever it is she did, I have already forgiven her," Kal declared. "That stuff stopped working on me years ago, and thanks to Lisa, I have built up a resistance to Kryptonite." He looked over at Alex, a far less pleasant look than what he had for Lisa. "Kara has not, and you used it on her!"

Alex hung her head, but Kara interceded.

"I forgive her, Kal. I forgive them all. Please, my cousin, let us not give in to hate and vengefulness; it is the very lesson that humanity has not learned. We must lead by example, not dominate by force."

Kal's eyes softened, but only just so. Alex was thankful that Kara was as kindhearted as she was. Kara then looked at Astra.

"You once taught me this lesson, Astra. You once led by example." She looked then at Non. "You love Astra, and you loved her before Krypton's destruction. Remember the amazing woman with whom you fell in love, who inspired you. I always loved you, Non. I always saw you as being a gruff fighter, but underneath, I always thought that you were kind and gentle."

Astra and Non looked at one another, and Alex could see in Non's eyes that Kara had gotten to him. It was Astra whose eyes hardened.

"I'm not that woman anymore, Kara. Being imprisoned for trying to save the world, only to watch it destroyed, surviving only because of my imprisonment, has changed me. I will not give in to such childish idealism."

"Astra," Non said softly. "I never thought your idealism childish. I admired it, and wished that I could be more like you. It is not in me, but it is in you still, I think."

Alex was surprised that Kara had been able to keep them speaking English, as it was strictly for Alex and Eliza's benefit. Non's entreaty seemed to penetrate Astra's emotional armor, but the door opened again, and General Zod walked in, a broad grin on his face.

"Son of Jor El," he said triumphantly in English. "We meet! We meet at last." Zod shook Kal's hand, and clasped his shoulder like they were long lost brothers. "You have grown strong here, Kal El."

Kal nodded, and then smiled back at Zod. Kara's jaw dropped, and Alex's head fell. With Kal El on their side, these Kryptonians would be unstoppable.

"I am honored, sir," Kal replied. "My father wrote of you. He said that you were Krypton's most brilliant military mind."

Zod beamed at this, and looked at Astra as though Kal's words had vindicated him in something.

"The voice of the House of El has been sorely missed, my friend. Now that you are here, our plans may begin at last."

Kal nodded. "I have but one request, sir; release these humans. They cannot return here, nor tell any the location. We have defended ourselves, as is just and right. Let us now be magnanimous in our victory, and release the captives."

Zod looked at Kal with mild disapproval. "Are you saying that we should have mercy on them?"

"Mercy is one of those things that opens the door to dialogue, sir," Kal explained. "The sooner it is offered, the more receptive the humans will be toward it. There is a whole movement of humanity who wish to restore the planet to health, and who might even be allies—if we play our cards right. Let them see that the industrialists and the bankers are powerless against us."

Alex could not decide if Kal was brilliant or terrifying, mainly because she could not tell if he was trying to blunt Zod, or actually meant what he was saying. Whichever it was, Zod seemed at least willing to consider it.

"You speak so much like your father, Kal. Tactically, these three women are worthless—two foot soldiers and a sympathizer are unlikely to have any meaningful information, or be of any value to this nation's government. In the interest of cohesion within our own ranks, I will grant you this, Kal El." He looked down for a moment, rubbing his beard, and then looked up again. "You know, Astra suggested something similar, but abandoned that proposal after Kara was nearly killed by Kryptonite gas and two Kryptonite darts filled with lethal doses." He looked down at Lisa, examining her as if she were a small animal. "Do you really think these humans worth saving, Kal El?"

"They have rich artistic and literary traditions, and though their history has been bloody, it has many bright points," Kal observed. "The people are passionate, and in many cases, brilliant. We could lead them into a golden age—but only if we lead. If we use force, they will resist with every fiber of their being, and contrary to what your other advisors might be saying, they have weapons that can hurt us—especially those of us who have not spent the more than thirty years in their atmosphere as I have."

Zod looked at Astra and Non. "Why have I not been informed of this?"

"We have had only one meeting, milord, and you might recall," Non countered, "I was supportive of Astra's proposal."

It was a nice save, and a bit of a feint. Whether or not Zod believed it was unclear, but he at last relented. "Kal El and Kara Zor El, I charge the two of you with returning these three captives to civilization. When you have completed this task, return to us. We have much to discuss."

Kara nodded nervously, but Kal confidently replied, "A simple task. We will return soon enough." With that, Kal, still holding Lisa in one hand, walked over and scooped up Alex with his free hand. In moments, they were airborne, and Alex passed out.


	20. Chapter 20

Kal and Kara brought the three women to Kal's garage, where thanks to a message from Kara to them both, Lena and Cat were waiting for them. Kal hooked the garage door with his foot and with a quick motion, the door opened. "Inside," was all he said to Cat and Lena.

Once everyone was indoors, Cal laid the unconscious Lisa and Alex on the concrete floor and closed the door. He then picked up the unconscious women and brought them to the sofa behind the lifts and laid them down. Kara laid her mother down beside them.

"Are they … dead?" Lena asked, a touch of worry in her voice.

"No," Kal replied. "They were half starved. The quick takeoff did the rest. Hopefully, the Kryptonains and the D.E.O. are not around, or have any listening devices." He looked at Cat. "General Zod thinks Earth is ripe for the conquest. Non gave me the tour; looks like they actually have about thirty Kryptonians. Not enough to truly conquer, but more than enough to cause mass terror. They also have other criminals and convicts who escaped Krypton's destruction."

"So," Cat said, "they have an army."

"No, but with their power level, they may as well." Kal hugged her, and Cat held fast to him for a long moment. "Zod thinks I'm endorsing a plan of gentle conquest …"

"Are you?" Kara's question was pointed, and she stood with her hands on her hips, accusation in her eyes. "You and Zod seemed awful chummy."

"Did I get your mother and sister out?"

"Yes," Kara admitted.

"Then don't you dare doubt me, child," he barked. "They impaled one of your attackers. It would have taken days for him to die. Lisa, Alex, and your mother weren't going to last long. Now, let's get them some food while we talk—we haven't much time."

"What happens? Why don't you have time?" Cat asked worriedly.

"They've made Kara and I part of their council. I don't know why; we were just children when we left. My father and Zod were friends apparently. Before we return, to them, we need information."

Kal went to his refrigerator and removed three cans of Ensure. "My parents send me this stuff because they think it'll help me stay in shape." He rolled his eyes. "For once, it'll be useful."

Moments later, they had awakened Alex, Eliza, and Lisa, and gave them the nutritional drinks, saying, "Take this." Then, Kal and Kara resumed their discussion with Cat and Lena.

"We need to get back there," Kal declared, "and make sure that they don't suddenly decide to do us a favor and take over the world while we're gone."

"If you don't stop them … they'll kill us, won't they?" Lena asked.

"No," Kara said. "They'll let Kal and I keep you as our consorts. In Kal's case, they'll encourage him to father a child with her."

Cat's eyes went wide at this. "I am not a broodmare!"

"No," Kal agreed. "And I'm not sure it would work anyway. I really don't think they've thought this all the way through. Still doesn't mean they ain't dangerous."

"But you're immune to Kryptonite," Kara offered. "We could use that to …"

"No, I'm not immune to it. It just won't kill me as quickly, but make no mistake: it'll kill me just as dead as it'll kill you—just takes longer."

"So," Alex said, "you were just bluffing when you told Harper that it wouldn't work?"

Kal grinned, and then Alex looked down. "I was hoping it might be an edge for us."

"It could be," Kal replied. "If I can outlast them long enough to not die—but I'd rather save Kryptonite as a last resort, assuming we can even find any. I'd also rather not kill them."

Kal then walked to the second bay door, and lifted it. "Thankfully, I have a plan." With the door open, he proceeded to drive the old Cadillac out into the parking lot, revealing the heavy timber floor beneath. He came back inside, lowering the door. Kal lifted the heavy timber floor up effortlessly, revealing their Kryptonian pods. "Remember these, Kara?"

"Our pods," She confirmed. "But how can these help us?"

"Find Director Henshaw first, and get him back here," Kal directed. "I have an idea, and it just might work."

"He is at my apartment," Lisa Lasalle revealed. "He came to me, asking me to find you, Clark … but they captured me before I could get to you."

"Guess it's a good thing Kara and I got to you," Kal declared. He turned to Kara and Alex. "Find Henshaw, and bring him back here. Take Lisa with you; she can get into her own apartment without breaking in. Once you find Henshaw, Lisa's part in this is finished." He looked back at his former lover, tenderness in his eyes. "In spite of your involvement in the D.E.O.s deception of Kara and myself, I do not regret our time together. Lisa. But that time has come to an end."

Lisa looked downcast, but then smiled tearfully. "Thank you, Clark. I'll never forget you."

"Nor I you, Lisa," he replied. "Now, go and live your life. Whatever dreams you once had, pursue them, live them, and be the woman you were meant to be." He walked over and kissed her forehead. "Live well, my dear friend."

"So, why am I here?" Lena stood at Kara's side, making it clear that she was with Supergirl. "Why am I not going with Kara?"

"I know you care very deeply for Kara, Lena," Kal said. "You've been there for her. Now I need you to be here for me. Kara and Alex need to get moving. I'll explain as we go."

Lena looked at Kara, who nodded, and then back at Kal and grinned. "Alright, Kal; What did you have in mind?"

Kal just grinned.

 **SG**

One of the dancers was arguing about the music he would be dancing to, and Lisa Lasalle was having none of it. She looked at him, and said, "Now that we've lost the Superman, you get Macho Man. No arguments—I have a headache, so be off!"

As the dancer scurried off, Lisa closed her door, locked it, and then reclined on the sofa. Her form became soft, and malleable, as she melted, her skin's color darkening from her normal coloring to a rich green. Her dress took on the appearance of body armor, and J'onn J'onz, the last of the green Martians, had shed the guise of Lisa Lasalle. She never had returned, and he went to her club to see if she was there. She was not, and he hoped that Kal would come by.

He had mostly healed from his injuries in his fight with Zod. He recalled some tense arguments with Kal, where he had thought they might come to blows. Things always were resolved before they came to blows, but J'onn always thought that he and Kal would be evenly matched. His fight with Zod proved otherwise. He was no match for a Kryptonian, which meant that if Kal sided with Zod, Astra and Non, Earth was doomed. Kara might be able to take on any one of them, but collectively, she would be outgunned. Given that her powers were still developing, and it seemed that Zod, Astra and Non's were all fully developed, he doubted that she could withstand even one of them.

Kal El was the wildcard. If he was convinced of the righteousness of Zod's cause, then all was lost. He was the most powerful of them, even more powerful than Zod. Kara would not be his match, though she might be able to get through to him. The door to Lisa's office opened, interrupting his thoughts, and Lisa—the real Lisa Lasalle—walked in, Kara and Alex with her.

"This is what Hank Henshaw really is," Alex declared to Kara. "He's an alien, like you."

J'onn stood. "I am J'onn J'onz, last of the green Martians."

"What really happened to my father?" Alex demanded.

"Exactly what I told you; he died saving my life. The real Hank Henshaw tried to kill me. He had a weapon that was designed specifically to kill me. I was badly wounded, and Henshaw was about to finish me off, when Jerimiah Danvers interposed himself between us and took the shot. I took the opportunity to kill Henshaw."

"So the real Hank Henshaw killed my father," Alex noted.

"I'm afraid so," J'onn replied. "Your father's wound was fatal, and even my powers could not save him. Believe me, I desperately wanted to. I promised him that I would watch over you and Kara. I have kept that promise."

"Does Kal know about you?" Kara asked.

"Yes, he does. He knows; I told him at your father's funeral, though he had already figured out that I am a green Martian."

Kara looked miffed at this revelation. "I wish he had told me."

"He tried to shield you from the D.E.O. as much as he could, Kara. He did work with me for quite a long time, and I think we might even be friends, but even I cannot penetrate his mind to be certain."

The three women looked at each other, then Alex asked, "What do you mean by 'penetrate his mind'?"

"I can read minds, Alex," he replied. "I am a telepath. I was able to determine that your father was a good man, and that Hank was pure, unadulterated evil. A Kryptonian, however, I cannot read—at all." He chuckled. "Kal thinks it's hilarious."

"Yeah, I'll bet he did." Kara glared at him. "You should be glad you can't read mine right about now."

"Kara, I'm sure he meant …"

"Not him, J'onn," Kara interjected. "You! You maintained the D.E.O. policy of keeping me from developing my powers. Kal saw to it that. No, I'm talking about you, Martian. You are an alien too! You were going to be killed by a D.E.O. agent, and instead of making it right with me and Kal, you kept right on going, letting them do everything they could to ruin our lives. My father died when I was barely a teen. You let Lisa go on using that … Kryptonite infused poison on him!"

"Believe me, Kara, I wanted to make bigger changes, but I'm not the only one who made D.E.O. decisions, and I pushed back all that I could." He sighed, looking down, rubbing his head. "It doesn't matter now anyway—they've killed most all of the D.E.O. Alex is the only one I can locate. The rest are dead. Zod killed Colonel Harper faster than I could see him move. He nearly killed me."

"Lisa told us," Kara remarked.

"And I was there for the fight," Alex reminded him. "If this all works out … if we win, you need to change the D.E.O. You need to change the way we do things. Every time you made me do things to keep Kara down, or to manipulate her, I felt dirty. You, as a mindreading shapeshifter, had it easy. Kara was entrusted to us, because Kal trusted us. You used him, and you used me. No more."

"If we win, you have my word; things will change," Hank assured. "Now, I'm sure you didn't come here just to have it out with me."

"No," Kara confirmed. "We came to enlist your aid. You're almost as powerful as Kal, J'onn. We need you. And Kal needs to be the man he was always meant to be, something you kept him from doing." Then she looked at Lisa. "When this is over, I never want to see you again, Lisa Lasalle. Kal loved you. He trusted you—I trusted you. I won't make that mistake again. Stay in your club, or get out of town, but don't come near me—and stay the hell away from Kal. He's protected me. Now, I'll protect him."

"Kara, I never meant to …" Lisa began, but Kara was looking intently at J'onn.

"We need you Martian. It's time for you to atone for your sins."

She had no idea how much J'onn had blunted the D.E.O.'s plans, but J'onn knew how it had to look to her, so he decided to let it be.

He nodded. "I am at your service, Kara Zor El."

 **SG**

Kal looked in the mirror, Cat at his side. The new costume looked perfect. How Cat Grant and Lena had completed a costume, he did not know, but now that he was in it, it looked perfect. The costume was a cobalt blue top and leggings, divided by a pair of red trunks, suspended by a golden belt with a buckle shaped into the House of El glyph.

From the collar of the top, a red cape flowed to midway down his calves. On the back was a yellow silkscreen of the House of El glyph. The centerpiece was on the chest: the glyph appeared again, this time red on a yellow field, with gold piping around the edges. It looked magnificent.

"Cat, this is …"

"A technological marvel. Lena has outdone herself - this suit has solar collectors in it that will extend your range into space. I just hope she can get the main part of your plan finished in time." She smiled, and then kissed him. "Kal, you've gushed about me, and about Kara. You've said how we inspire you, how we make you better. As Supergirl, Kara is an inspiration to the world, a true hero. You have it in you to be the same, Kal."

"Cat. If it weren't for you and Kara in my life, Zod's offer might have been a lot more appealing. You're the best of them, you know. You're the best of humanity, Cat. You make me want to be more. You saw past a stripper who lived in a garage and had a news hobby. Nobody else would have done that, Cat. Kara stuck by me through it all. Kara … you … you're my heroes." Then he chuckled. "Lena's part in this costume, and the work she's doing on this plan for us … she's pretty heroic herself."

She kissed him again. "You needed us to be. Now, it's time for you to be _my_ hero. It's time for you to truly be … Superman."


	21. Chapter 21

Kara and Kal joined the other Kryptonians at their council meeting. Zod and Astra stood opposite one another at a round table at what Kara would call the nine and three positions. Qex Ul stood at the six position, and Jax Ur at the twelve. Between Astra and Qex Ul stood Non, at Astra's right hand. Kara was at Astra's left, between her and Jax Ur. Standing directly across from Kara, between Qex Ul and Zod, was Kal El. At Zod's right hand was Ursa, who stood between Zod and Jax Ur. With Kara at Astra's left, and Kal at Zod's, it was clear how they were expected to vote.

Kara and Kal both wore their "Super" suits, the only garments they owned with their house glyphs. Well, Kal had another garment, but it was hardly appropriate for this gathering. Compared to the dark suits worn by their Kryptonian counterparts, Kara and Kal were brightly colored. Non and Astra wore black with red striping that ran from the shoulder to the hem of their jackets. Jax Ur's was similar, but with a blue stripe. Qex Ul's uniform had a green stripe. Only Ursa and Zod had no striping; only their house glyphs on the left breast of their jackets.

The room was dark, with a soft, overhead light for illumination. The table had a holo-projector and screen built in, and seemed to have a light of its own. Kara found it reminiscent of a science fiction villain's lair.

"At last, our council is complete," Zod declared. "We may now proceed."

"Show of strength and use of leadership to bring them under our control," Astra remarked, "or unleash our power and bring them to their knees."

"No!" Kara looked at her aunt in shocked disbelief. "Astra, we can't …"

"The humans know no other language than force, Kara." Astra's tone was congenial, but resolute. "There are no other viable solutions."

One of the men chuckled, and when Kara looked, she saw that it was Kal. He had a mirthful look on his face, still laughing.

"You have a different perspective, Son of Jor El?" Zod did not look happy.

"Oh, this is too much," Kal finally said. "Cow them into serving us, or force them into serving us—you think these are the only choices? Really? I guess if your only tool is a hammer, then everything begins to look like a nail."

"So what do you suggest?" It was Jax Ur who spoke.

"Alura Zor El sent data crystals with me. I know all of Krypton's laws and statutes," Kara informed, taking advantage of the opening. "Both options that you have proposed, the ones you see as your only options, are forbidden by Kryptonian law. You may recall that the reason for this was an attempted invasion by the less advanced, but more brutal Khundish Empire. We repelled them, and established this law precisely to prevent us from becoming like them!"

"What she said," Kal offered. "As for my perspective, we have many options. Antarctica, where Fort Rozz presently resides, could be our own domain, a nation separate from the humans. There are no settlements, and we can withstand the cold without any discomfort. We could make this continent into a paradise."

Kara nodded. "We could also exist among them as a Kryptonian remnant, and guide them, integrating into their society, and in doing so, elevate them."

"We could always just invade North Korea, and make it a paradise," Kal put forth.

"Kal!" Kara was shocked, but he just shrugged.

"Not like the people wouldn't thank us." He held up a hand to head her off before she responded. "Not saying we should—only that we have options. There are a lot of numbers on the dial between living in hiding and world domination."

"Claiming this continent as our own would be the most expedient solution," Jax Ur said, supporting Kal's first suggestion. "Kryptoforming the environment here would be simple for us, and it would provide us with space to expand our population. No doubt, we could find humans who would willingly join us in our endeavor. In addition, our laws, and indeed our genetics, allow for closer couplings than we normally would permit. Kal and Kara, for example, should be joined."

Kara looked at Jax open mouthed. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"You have a duty to your people first, Kara Zor El," Zod interjected. "None of us have a say in this matter. I am fortunate to be already joined with Ursa, and Astra is fortunate to be joined with Non. We will do our part. If you find Kal displeasing …"

"I don't," Kara exclaimed. "He's the most magnificent specimen of manhood, Kryptonian or otherwise, that I've ever laid eyes on. But we don't have a romantic relationship."

Zod looked at Kal, who nodded.

"Kara and I are close," Kal explained, "but she's like a sister to me, General."

Zod nodded, seeming to understand. "My lieutenant, Faora Ui, is worthy of you if joining with Kara is not what you wish."

"I believe I have already found a life partner," Kal declared. "She is human, but she is most certainly worthy."

Kal was walking a fine line, and Kara hoped that he knew what he was doing. There was no way they could have adequately prepared for this council meeting, and short of either capitulating to Zod and Astra, or simply lying to them outright, Kal and Kara had to both hold their ground and simultaneously take an active role in Kryptonian affairs. She hoped that worst would not come to worst—and that if it did, that Kal's plan would work.

"Keeping a concubine for pleasure is your right, Kal," Ursa noted. "Faora would happily partake of her with you, should the two of you be joined."

"Yeah," Kal said with sarcasm. "I don't think Cat swings that way."

"Her consent is not necessary," Ursa reminded him. "She is a slave, nothing more."

Kara thought her eyes would bulge from her head at this statement, and Kal looked at Ursa with utter disdain.

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing," Kara exclaimed. "Slavery? Pleasure slaves? Conquest? You're despicable! All of you for even entertaining this!" Then she turned to Astra and Non. "How could the two of you just stand there and listen to this … nonsense? Kal is clearly opposed to this course of action, and rightly disgusted by what you propose!"

"He was raised on Earth," Jax Ur reminded her. "He does not understand Kryptonian society, no matter how many data crystals Jor El sent with him."

While the others nodded, Kara refused to back down. "I'm beginning to think that is a good thing! Remember, I was not raised on Earth. I _remember_ Krypton! Our society was not like this!"

"Our society is gone," Qex Ul exclaimed. "These depraved humans …"

"Have outlawed slavery," Kara finished for him. "They are not what they should be, but the humans are clearly more enlightened than any of you, and I will not be a part of any council that condones such atrocity."

"Then you are hereby stripped of any authority," Zod declared. "I move that Kara Zor El be ejected from this council, and shall be henceforth used only for the repopulation of our species."

Astra nodded. "I second the motion. Kara Zor El, you shall be joined to your cousin regardless of your wishes, and …"

Kal moved from his place at Zod's side and took his place with Kara. "I stand with my cousin, General. It is clear that she is the only voice of true wisdom at this table. The rest of you are lost."

Kara beamed at Kal's declaration. For the first time since her arrival on Earth, finding her cousin grown to adulthood, Kara felt like the mentor and leader that she was meant to be for him.

"Though it saddens me," Zod said, "You stand against us, and that cannot be allowed."

 **SG**

As Kara and Kal confronted the Kryptonian Council, Alex, Lena, and J'onn moved through Fort Rozz, placing the pods. Lena as it turned out, was every bit as brilliant as Kara had said, having put together two belt-mounted cloaking devices reverse engineered from Kryptonian technology aboard the two pods, enabling Alex and Lena to move about unseen. J'onn could actively cloak himself.

"I have to hand it to you, Lena, you've proven me wrong," Alex declared.

Lena shook her head, a look of disgust on her face. "I've known Kara for more than a decade, and you're just now figuring this out?"

Alex sighed. "Look, Lena, I just wanted to clear the air, nothing more. Do you want the vote of confidence or not?"

Lena shook her head, saying, "Whatever, Alex. I know you spent years poisoning Kara against me, not that it worked. That kind of thing hurts very deeply, and a sudden change of heart because I'm here risking my life doesn't just make it go away."

The D.E.O. agent could not fault Lena on that count. Instead of pressing the issue, she decided to focus on the mission. "J'onn is placing the other pod now, and thanks to this thing having a hover mode, we're almost to our destination."

"No," Lena countered. "We are at our destination; we arrived while you were talking about trust."

Alex looked at the map, and realized Lena was right. "I'm sorry Lena, for what it's worth. Perhaps after this is over—assuming we survive—we can talk more."

Before Lena could respond, a thunderous boom sounded, and one of the Kryptonian women who had handled Alex during her captivity appeared.

"Whatever it is you're doing, it ends now," the woman declared.

"Lena, I thought we were cloaked …" Alex began.

"Don't blame this on me, Alex," Lena countered. "You're the one who started blathering about relationship crap in the middle of a mission … though I must take some blame for not shushing you forthwith."

"Lovers' spat?" The Kryptonian woman asked in a bemused tone.

"Heavens no," Lena exclaimed, looking aghast at the thought.

"I'm not that bad," Alex retorted, hands on her hips.

"I only go for Kryptonian women," Lena said, sidling over to the Kryptonian soldier. "Their raw power just turns me on."

Alex thought she was going to be ill, though she had to admit, the Kryptonian was very attractive. Then she noticed Lena looking at her, mouthing, _do it now_. The Kryptonian woman was now focused on Lena, who stood up on her tip toes and kissed her. Alex took the hint, and activated the countdown on the pod's phantom drive. All was in place. Now they just needed to escape.

The Kryptonian woman grabbed Lena by the throat and lifted her from the ground, reminiscent of Darth Vader in the first Star Wars film. Alex had no means of hurting this woman, but she had to think of something. Lena's feet dangled above the ground, the girl writhing in agony as the Kryptonian choked the life from her. She thought quickly, and tried to sweep the woman's legs out from under her, but instead of toppling the Kryptonian, Alex only succeeded in bruising her shins on the woman's lower legs.

"You cannot harm me," the woman said with a laugh. "I am Faora Ui, Zod's chief lieutenant. You are nothing more than a bug to be squashed." With that, Faora placed her foot squarely on Alex's head, slowly crushing the human woman's skull.

Alex cried out in pain, trying desperately to escape, but suddenly, a gunshot sounded, and Faora stumbled backward, a gunshot wound in her abdomen. Lena fell to the ground, gasping for air, in her hand, a D.E.O. pistol. Lena fired it again, striking Faora in the ankle, and then fired three more shots into the Kryptonian woman's torso, killing her.

"Lena, are you …"

Lena nodded, still gasping for air, finally croaking, "Let's get out of here."

 **SG**

Kara reeled from Ursa's blow. Kal did his best to shield her, but facing off against Zod, Jax Ur, and Qex Ul, he could barely defend himself. As Zod, Qex, and Jax focused on Kal, Ursa pummeled Kara as Astra and Non looked on.

"Astra, please!" Kara's entreaty seemed to fall on deaf ears as Ursa drove a powerful kick into Kara's abdomen, slamming her into the wall. She felt faint, lightheaded. Ursa's punches were fast, and Kara could not evade them as her foe peppered her with jabs interspersed with powerful straight punches. She tried to block, to counter, but she had never really fought before. Ursa, on the other hand, was highly trained.

"You are weak, Kara Zor El," Ursa declared, grabbing Kara's cape, and using it to swing her around, and slam her into the wall again.

Kara fell to the floor. She felt wetness on her face, and realized that she was actually bleeding. She looked up, only to see Ursa's boot before it slammed into her face. Her ears rang from the blow.

"The Zor El line ends with you, Kara. I will shatter your body, and your corpse shall be hurled into the sun. You will be erased from existence. Your cousin will be joined with Faora, and he will be made to see the truth of our ways. Once we use the reeducation equipment of this facility on him, he will be pleased to know that you are dead, and he will take his rightful place at Zod's side. You and your house name will be forgotten."

"Astra … please …"

"She knows her place, Kara Zor El. She will do nothing Now die." Ursa leveled a kick to Kara's head, but Astra blasted Kara's attacker with heat vision, causing the kick to miss.

"I only endorsed Zod's path of conquest because of what the humans did to Kara," Astra bellowed. "I will not stand by and watch you kill my niece!"

Ursa was joined by Jax Ur, whom Non engaged before Jax could reach Astra. Kal now had only Zod and Qex Ul to deal with.

"Kara," her cousin shouted, "I need you outside!"

Kara's eyes widened at his words. She stood shakily, shouting, "Kal, no!"

He deftly sidestepped Zod, and clotheslined Qex, following up with an elbow to Zod's back. While his foes were recovering, and while Astra and Non fought Ursa and Jax, Kal looked to Kara.

"You cannot fight them, but I can. I will keep them occupied while you escape to do the heavy lifting. Now go!"

As soon as he finished speaking, Zod and Jax were on him, and Kal was again fighting for his life. His simple order spoke volumes that their Kryptonian foes could not know. Kara nodded, understanding that he was right. "May Rao protect you, Kal El."

Kara pulled herself together, and at maximum speed, flew from the room.

 **SG**

J'onn fought against a Kryptonian woman who at some point in their scuffle had announced herself as Zaora. She was not nearly as tough as Zod, but she was more than a match for him. They grappled, J'onn working to move her away from the pod that he had activated.

"You will die, Martian," she shouted.

"Not while I have breath in my body!"

A gunshot sounded, and her head lurched forward, pierced by a D.E.O. Kryptonite tipped bullet.

"Nor while I have bullets in this gun," Alex growled as Zaora fell to the floor, dead. Lena Luthor stood at Alex's side, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Where did you get that?" J'onn asked.

"Lena picked it up from one of the agents sent to kill Kara," Alex explained. She then activated her com-link. "Kara, everything's in place. J'onn, Lena and I are exiting now! I suggest you do the same, and get that cousin of yours to flex those muscles!"

" _Get to safety_ ," Kara replied over the com-link. " _I'll see you when it's over. Oh, and Lena …_ "

"Kara," Lena said. "What is it?"

" _If I don't make it, I want you to know that I love you_."

"Kara, no!"

Lena's plaintive cry met with silence. Kara was already doing whatever it was that she was about to do. Whatever was happening in there, things were not going according to plan. Alex had to get them moving. She threw her pack on the floor and dug out the thermal suits.

"Suit up," she ordered. "It's frigid out there."

Once everyone had put on their heated gear, Alex shouted, "This way." J'onn and a sobbing Lena followed, and Alex hoped that this was not the last they would hear of Kara.

 **SG**

Kara Zor El exited Fort Rozz at supersonic speeds, and struck the ground with resounding force. The fort was massive, the size of the Catco building. She had no doubt that Kal could lift it with relative ease. Kara, on the other hand, still was developing her powers. Still, Kal would never call upon her to do this if he did not believe in her ability to do it. She had to succeed, for his sake.

With Alex, Lena, and J'onn having gotten to safety, Kara plunged below the surface of the ground, and placed herself under the focal point of the fort's structure, and began to lift. Her entire body hurt from the fight with Ursa, and she questioned if she was well enough to do this. Kal was certainly correct; the fighting was his to do. Lifting the station into space before the phantom drives activated was Kara's.

She strained with all her might, remembering what Kal had said about flying. Tactile telekinesis, he called it. According to him, they were stronger when they were flying than when they were on the ground. Kara stopped straining with her legs, and instead began flying upward, her body straining against the weight of the fort. To her amazement, it began to move.

She had to get the station clear of Earth's gravity, or the phantom drives would not work. That meant leaving Earth's atmosphere. If she were spent by her efforts, if she lost consciousness, Kara Zor El would die of suffocation in space. She was glad that she had told Lena her feelings, and hoped that it would not be her last words.

With loud groaning and creaking, the station broke free of the Earth's grasp, leaving a crater in the ground. Kara saw J'onn, Alex, and Lena on the ground. She smiled. They were safe at last. Comforted by the knowledge that they would live, Kara's energy was renewed. The fort rose higher and higher under Kara Zor El's power. Before long, she was entering the stratosphere.

The thin air was hardly breathable. Kal had learned to regulate his breath. He had once boasted that he could survive for hours on a single breath of air. Kara gulped in as much air as she could before there was none left to breathe as she continued flying. Already, Fort Rozz was feeling lighter.

Soon, she left the stratosphere, entering the mesosphere. As the grip of Earth's gravity weakened, Kara moved faster and faster. Her lungs were burning by the time she left the mesosphere, and entered the thermosphere. She flew faster and faster, knowing that if she did not hurry and finish this, she would pass out, and would likely die.

Finally, she broke free of Earth's atmosphere, pushing the massive fort into space. With one final push, Kara used all her might to heave Fort Rozz into space. With her strength spent, and her air gone, Kara floated outside of Earth's atmosphere suffocating. She saw the flash of light as the phantom drives activated, and Fort Rozz vanished. Kara had done it. She smiled at the accomplishment, hoping against hope that Kal, Astra, and Non had escaped. With that, Kara Zor El blacked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Zod blasted Non with his heat vision, but before he could aim at Astra, Kal put him into a figure-four choke hold, redirecting Zod's blast into Jax Ur before snapping Zod's neck. That left only Qex Ul. Non was injured, but not dead, and with Jax Ur similarly injured, Non and Astra were more than a match for Jax and Ursa. Qex Ul was visibly shocked at Kal's brutal killing of Zod.

"My cousin … is better than all of us," he growled. "She is strong, and she is wise. She will forever be the embodiment of Krypton for me. All of you are just warped reflections."

With that, Kal unleashed his own heat vision. More than three decades of pent up solar radiation enabled him to project a sustained blast into Qex Ul's face, igniting Qex, who shrieked in pain. Kal launched himself at full speed into Qex Ul, his fists extended ahead of him. He struck Qex Ul with a resounding force, snapping his head back, and detaching it internally from Qex's spine. The dead Kryptonian's head struck the wall, cracking it asunder as the force of Kal's blow drove it through the gray metal material from which it was constructed.

With Qex Ul dead, Kal turned his attention to Ursa and Jax. Kal El hit Jax Ur with a sustained blast of heat vision, literally cutting his legs from under him. He noticed that Ursa, Non, and Astra were laboring to breathe. The station was no longer resting on Earth, but was now in space.

Ursa drove a spear hand strike into Astra's throat, only to be intercepted by Non. Her hand penetrated Non's chest, driving into his heart, and killing him instantly.

"No!" Astra's plaintive cry shook the very walls, and she unleashed her full power on Ursa. Astra was berserk, raging against the more controlled Ursa, overwhelming Zod's widow with rapid-fire blows and blasts of heat vision.

Ursa was either dead or unconscious, and Jax Ur was no longer a threat. It was time to leave.

"Astra! Come with me!"

Astra looked up at him, her face contorted with rage and grief. "She killed him! I never told him … never returned his love! Now I never will!"

"Non sacrificed himself to save you," Kal exclaimed. "Astra! Do not make his sacrifice in vain!" When Astra continued to just kneel on the floor, cradling her dead husband, Kal walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Kara needs you, Astra. _I_ need you. Come; let us hurry." Astra did not move, and Kal just shook his head. "I won't force you to leave, Astra; I just killed some of the last of my own people. I have no fight left in me today. Kara will die if I do not retrieve her. Whatever you're going to do, you have less than a minute to decide."

With that, Kal blasted out of the station, shattering bulkheads as he went, until he tore through Fort Rozz's outer shell. He saw Kara floating lifelessly, and went to her, gently taking hold of her. She had no pulse. Flying as fast as he could, Kal took her into Earth's atmosphere, hoping that he was not too late to save her.

 **SG**

It was night when J'onn J'onz flew Alex and Lena back to Kal's garage, not sure where else to take them. Sensing the presence of Cat Grant in the building, he reverted to his guise as Hank Henshaw before entering the building. Cat was seemingly investigating Kal's abode, occasionally picking up an object and examining it.

"Kal, Kara," she asked as soon as the three of them entered. "Where are they? And who are you?"

Showing his badge, he said, "Hank Henshaw, director of the U.S. Department of Extranormal Operations. Superman and Supergirl are in space."

Cat folded her arm and glared at the three of them. "That's hardly reassuring."

"They succeeded in taking Fort Rozz outside of Earth's gravity," the D.E.O. director elaborated. "The pods' phantom drives have returned it to the phantom zone, after which, they're set to detonate, removing any chance of the prisoners escaping."

"That's all fine and good, Director Henshaw, but what if Kal didn't make it in time …" Cat's voice trailed off as a whistling sound followed by a loud thud sounded from outside. "Kal!"

All four of them ran to the door, Cat getting there first. She opened it, and they saw Kal standing, a battered and bloody Kara in his arms, her body limp. The parking lot's lamps bathed them in overhead lighting, adding a certain desperation to the sight. Hank winced at the sight, and Alex and Lena looked horrified. Kara looked … dead.

As the four of them ran to Kal and Kara, Kal laid his cousin on the ground and began administering CPR. It was agonizing to watch, and it seemed like he worked for an eternity to revive her. Finally, Kara gasped, and began breathing raggedly.

Lena ran to Kara's side, kneeling by her head, tears of joy falling from her eyes as Kara looked up at her, smiling weakly.

"Did I …"

"You did, Kara," Kal said, beaming with pride. "You lifted Fort Rozz into space!"

"I didn't think I could … but you knew," Kara said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. "You knew I could do it." Then she looked at Lena, and smiled weakly. "Hi. I guess I kind of dropped a bomb on you. Sorry."

Lena sobbed, almost unable to speak. Alex joined them, kneeling beside Kara.

"Hey ya, sis."

Kara looked over at Alex, smiling. "I'm glad we're back to being sisters, Alex." Then she looked up at Kal. "Did Astra and Non …"

Kal shook his head. "Non is dead, killed by Ursa. I killed Zod, Qex Ul, and Jax Ur. Astra killed Ursa. I could not get her to leave, Kara—it was her or you. I hope she made it, but if not …"

Kara smiled weakly, and reached up, touching his cheek. "It's alright Kal. I mourned her many years ago. The Astra you met was not the Astra I remember. She changed, Kal. Bitterness consumed her. What you saw … that was not the Krypton I remember."

"You are Krypton to me, Kara," Kal replied. "And you always will be. But you should know that Astra and Non came through in the end. Non died to save his wife. I think in their final moments, they really were the aunt and uncle you remember."

Kara smiled on hearing this. Kal leaned down and kissed her forehead, and then lifted her from the ground, and carried her inside. As soon as he laid her on the sofa, he turned to Cat.

"Thank, you," he said.

Cat embraced him. "For what?"

"For giving me something to come back to." He kissed her lips softly. "And for believing in me."

She kissed him deeply in response, no words necessary to express her joy at seeing him. As Cat and Kal reunited, and Lena joined Kara on the sofa, Alex and J'onn looked on, relieved that it was all over.

"So, what now, Boss?"

J'onn resumed his guise as Hank Henshaw. "We rebuild the D.E.O., and this time, we do it right. We include Kara and Kal in our efforts, rather than trying to control them. What they did …"

"Oh, god, I can't imagine," Alex said, leaning against J'onn momentarily. "Going against the remnant of their people, their family, all to save us? I don't think I could have done that. I don't think I could have sacrificed the remainder of humanity to save a species my people intended to conquer and enslave." Then she looked up at him. "What does that say about me, J'onn J'onz? What kind of woman, after benefiting from such a sacrifice, can still know in her heart that she could never make that sacrifice herself?"

"It says you're a fallible woman, Alex. You have frailties and insecurities. But I believe that if the moment were thrust upon you, you would make the right decision."

"Glad you have so much faith in me, J'onn."

J'onn J'onz just smiled. "You're far more capable than you know, Alex Danvers. Never think otherwise."

Alex hugged him tightly, and for the first time since he left Mars, he felt like he had a family again.

 **SG**

It took a week for Kara to recover from her injuries, and Cat mercifully gave her the week off with pay, though Kara's respite came with the demand that when she finally returned to work, she be at top capacity.

Kara awoke, sad for having missed Lena's graduation due to her injuries. She had promised to attend, but Lena practically ordered her to stay home and rest.

A knock at her bedroom door was followed by Eliza Danvers entering with breakfast.

"Good morning Kara," her Earth mother said softly. "How are you feeling today?"

Kara smiled weakly. "Better, Mom. I think I can get up and get my own meals …"

Eliza shook her head. "No, Kara; I insist. Hearing you call me, 'mom,' it melts my heart, especially after all that's happened."

Kara sat upright as Eliza sat the tray down on the bed. "It smells wonderful!"

"Home cooked, Kara, just like I used to make for you and Alex."

Kara nodded, and began eating. She must have looked sad, because Eliza touched her shoulder and said, "Honey, what's wrong?"

"It's Lena, Mom. I know you don't like her, but I wanted to be there for her so badly. She did so much for us, and I … I told her I love her before I lifted Fort Rozz into space. I should be there."

Eliza nodded. "You love her … is that romantically, or just as a friend?"

Kara shrugged as she ate another bite of food. "I don't know. Does it have to be one or the other? Can't I just love someone without having to qualify how?"

Eliza smiled, and said, "If she's captured my daughter's heart, she must be an amazing woman."

Kara felt cheeks redden at Eliza's remark, but she grinned. "Lena is very special, Mom. She's brilliant, caring, loving … I think we got each other through high school."

"Just so you know, I do like her, Kara. We just worried. The Luthors are … complicated."

"Aren't we all?"

"I suppose we are, Kara," Eliza said, shifting and wrapping her arms around her adopted daughter. "Just know that whatever is between the two of you, I support you completely."

"Thanks, Mom." Kara hugged Eliza. At last, it seemed that her relationships with Eliza and Alex were finally mended. "I really needed this."

Eliza kissed Kara's forehead. "I know, honey. I'm here for you, whatever you need."

 **SG**

Kal had spent the week digging in as a full time reporter, getting used to the rhythm of reporting to work, and handing in stories on a deadline. He had handed in his story on the death of Lionel Luthor a week ago, and Snapper Carr had been duly impressed.

After work, he went to sea Kara each day, and then he either went home, or went to see Cat. In spite of working in the same building, and in spite of seeing her in the evenings, it felt as though their closeness had diminished.

He waited for the elevator to the ground floor, but when the doors opened, it was Cat who waited for him.

"Cat," he said with surprise. "I thought you …"

"I do have my own elevator, Clark, but unless you're in it with me, it's just not the same."

Thankfully, there was nobody else in the elevator car. Kal got in with her, and as soon as the doors closed, she pulled him close and kissed him.

"Cat, this is .."

"What we used to do, Kal! What's wrong?"

Cat's blunt scolding caught him off guard. "Cat, nothing's …"

"Oh, don't you pull that with me, Kal El of Krypton," she countered testily. "You can hide it from the rest of the world, and maybe even Kara while she's laid up, but you can't hide it from me. Come; we will go to my place, and you will spill it."

Kal nodded, glad to have Cat there to push the issue.

 **SG**

As soon as the door to Cat's apartment closed, she led him to the sofa and directed him to be seated before taking a seat next to him.

"Alright, Kal; I'm here with you. It's just us. Now, tell me what is wrong?"

He looked into the distance for a long moment before finally looking at her and saying, "I killed them, Cat. Zod, Qex Ul, and Jax Ur … I killed them." Her eyes widened as he spoke. "I didn't shoot them, or let them die by not rescuing them. I twisted Zod's head until his neck snapped. I pummeled Qex Ul so hard that his head detached from his spine. I released heat vision so powerful that I cut Jax Ur into pieces. They were the last of my people, besides Kara, and I killed them." He looked down at his hands. "Brutally, viscerally, and with my bare hands."

Cat snaked her arm around him and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't imagine how that must feel. I've never killed anyone, even with a gun. Apart from overeager men, and one ex-husband, I've never even been in a fight." Then she looked up at him. "But if you did not do what you did, they would have killed you. They would have killed Kara, and they would have conquered Earth."

"I know, Cat, and the thought of you being hurt … I could never allow it. But I don't know how to come to terms with it. I mean, I can't go into a psychiatrist's office and tell them that I twisted the heads off of two people and burned a third one alive."

She kissed him, and said, "No, but you can talk to me. You feel this way because you value life, Kal. You have a nobility about you, and you care. You're not cavalier about the taking of human life. You were forced to kill, and you understand the heavy emotional price that it extracts." She looked intently into his eyes, holding his gaze. "Never forget this, Kal El of Krypton. Do not bury these feelings, and do not diminish the enormity of what you had to do. Hold onto this feeling, and remember why the taking of life is an awful, terrible thing. Let it inform your reporting, and let it give you compassion for those who you might otherwise despise."

He nodded. Cat's solution was simple, but he knew that it was not easy. It would be something he would struggle with for years to come. "I will never take a life again," he finally declared, tears in his eyes. "There had to be another way. I don't know what it was, or how I could have found it, but I swear, the next time, I will find another way."

Cat nodded. "See? You've already channeled your grief into something constructive. Now …" she kissed his cheek. "Just sit here with me. Be with me. When you're ready, we'll go get some dinner, but for now? Let it out. Let the tears come."

He chuckled through the tears, saying, "Not very manly, eh?"

She shook her head. "You've got it all wrong, Kal. It's incredibly manly. Greek heroes, Christ in the Bible, even God—all of them wept. All of them cried, because unlike lesser men, they actually gave a shit. Only a sociopath doesn't feel pain, or let himself cry. You love deeply, Kal El. That is why you cry."

Somehow, Cat always knew the right words. He loved that she did not coddle him or baby him. She spoke intently, firmly, but not harshly. She was there for him, but not to baby him.

"I love you, Cat Grant."

Cat kissed his lips. "I love you, Kal El."

 **SG**

Eliza had stayed until early afternoon before finally heading home. Kara thought her afternoon might be uneventful, but around one, she heard a knock at her door. She looked up, seeing through the door, and knew that it was Lena. Her graduation was the day before, and Kara did not expect to see her back in National City so soon.

Kara hurried to the door and opened it, embracing her friend. "By Rao, I've missed you!" Lena had a bag of food with her, and Kara could smell the aroma. "Potsickers?"

Lena nodded vigorously, grinning. "Anything for my Kara."

"Please, come in!"

Kara walked Lena to the sofa, where her friend sat, and then spread out the food on Kara's coffee table. Unlike the last time, they had eaten like this, Lena had brought two bags of appetizers: potstickers, salmon avocado balls, and bulgogi and crispy chicken sliders. Then she opened the other bag, and produced two four-packs of wine coolers, saying, "Ta-da!"

Kara hugged her friend. "Lena, you're the best."

"You lifted a stadium sized structure into space, Kara. And you just lost your aunt and uncle. You've got to be hurting."

The loss of Astra weighed heavily on Kara, but she forced a smile for her friend. "It hurts, Lena, I won't lie. But … I grieved for Astra and Non when I was a girl. I accepted their deaths, and have kept them alive in my memory. As I told Kal, Astra was not the woman she was. I think she died inside when Krypton died."

"Well, if anyone deserves an app fest, Kara, it's you."

The two girls giggled at Lena's comment, and then Lena reached over and touched Kara's cheek. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Kara. You know, I've never had anyone but my father tell me they loved me."

Kara's mouth fell open in shock. "What about your mom?"

Lena shook her head, looking down. "I don't know why, but Lillian has no room in her heart for me."

Kara Zor El pulled her friend close and hugged her. "I have plenty of room in mine, Lena."

"Please tell me that you mean that, Kara."

She nodded. "I do mean that, Lena. I have been open and honest with you for as long as we've known each other. I cannot be any other way with you."

"Remember when I asked if you liked me as more than a friend, Kara? I need to know … do you?"

Kara nodded. "You're my best friend, Lena. Romantic love is built on friendship. I love you Lena—no buts, no qualifications, no conditions. You are a beautiful, brilliant woman. If being your best friend is what you need me to be, then I am honored and pleased to be best friend to you. If you need me to be more than that, then I am yours."

Lena smiled, her face flushed. She placed a soft kiss on Kara's lips, then leaned back and smiled. "I would like that, Kara." Lena placed her fingertip on Kara's lips before she could respond. "I promise; we'll go slow. When you're ready to move faster, we'll move faster."

She held Kara's gaze, and Kara felt as though she was losing herself in Lena's eyes. Lena kissed her again, and said, "I love you, Kara. I always will." She picked up a potsticker and said, "And nothing says love like potstickers, does it?"

Kara opened wide, and Lena placed the potsticker into her mouth. Kara took a bite, and said, "Mmmm, I never knew love could be so delicious."

The two girls giggled at the comment, and proceeded to dine on the pile of appetizers that Lena had brought. Kara felt the weight of the past few days lift from her shoulders, and felt the grief subside. _So, this is what a happy ending feels like_.

 **SG**

Alex was on her way to see Kara, texting her sister to let her know that she was on the way, when she collided with another pedestrian on the sidewalk near Kara's building. Their phones flew into the air, and landed on the concrete.

"Oh god," Alex cried, "I'm so sorry!"

The woman she had collided with had long, dark hair, and deep, dark eyes. She smiled, and said, "Can't blame it all on you; I was texting too."

The two women knelt down and retrieved their phones, and their eyes met again. Something about this woman was compelling. She had a badge on her belt, marking her as a detective. _I have to get to know this woman_ , Alex thought. Alex extended her right hand, and introduced herself saying, "Alex Danvers."

The woman smiled, shook her hand, and said, "Maggie Sawyer."

They held each other's gaze for a moment, and somehow, Alex just knew that this was the beginning of something more … something special.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kara had been back at work for a week, and it felt great. Cat was not so much demanding as she pushed. She pushed Kara to be more, to be better, and she was an absolute fan of Supergirl. Supergirl and Superman had taken National City, and indeed, the world by storm. Tonight, Kal was on duty, giving Kara night to herself. Lena was busy tonight; having to put in an appearance with her mother and Lex, so Kara was truly on her own. She looked forward to the night off, still processing all that had happened.

She and Kal really were all that remained of Krypton now, and her aunt was gone forever. All her life, she had held Kryptonian society up as the pinnacle of cultural evolution, but Zod and the others showed her another side. Was her image of Krypton merely that of a naïve twelve year old, which she had held onto into adulthood?

On the positive side, she and Lena had finally acknowledged their attraction to each other, and Cat Grant had truly become the mentor figure that Kara had hoped she would be. Kal and Cat seemed to be madly in love, and her cousin was finally the reporter he had always wanted to be.

National City now boasted Supergirl and Superman, guardians of both the city and of the Earth itself. The people still had no idea how close humanity had come to extinction, which was good in Kara's opinion. On the other hand, after such a divisive political season, and so many troubles in the world, the two superheroes gave humanity hope for a brighter future. The city seemed a brighter place since the appearance of Supergirl and her cousin, the Superman. People were hopeful in a way they had never been in her lifetime. It made her feel good.

She went home, and plopped herself down on the sofa, looking forward to a quiet night. Kara was still not fully recovered from her ordeal, and closed her eyes, intending only to rest them for a few moments.

At some point, though, she must have drifted off, because a sound awoke her. It came from the balcony; a rustling of wind that did not sound like wind at all. It sounded more like …

"Kal," she exclaimed, coming fully awake.

Her sliding door opened, and instead of Kal's muscular silhouette, a feminine, slender silhouette stood in the door.

"No, child; not Kal." Astra stepped into Kara's living room. Adorned in a gossamer blue gown, the Zor El glyph emblazoned above her left breast. "Kal saved me, child. You saved me."

Kara ran to her aunt and embraced her, holding her tightly. "I thought you died!"

Astra held her niece, gently stroking Kara's hair. "I almost did, but thanks to your cousin, I was able to escape."

Tears of joy streamed down Kara's face. "By Rao, I missed you! What will you do now?"

Astra laughed. "Let's start with … not conquer Earth." Kara laughed with her aunt, and Astra continued. "And let's continue with apologizing to you. I am sorry for the terrible things I said to you."

Kara laughed tearfully. "All is forgiven, Astra. Just having you back … it's a miracle."

"I don't know what I will do, child, but I know that as the last member of Krypton's Science Council, my niece and nephew need me … and clearly, I need them." She shrugged. "Perhaps I can work with your D.E.O. I have considerable insight into species that humanity has yet to encounter. Or perhaps I will do something else." She kissed Kara's forehead. "Whatever I do, child, it will be constructive and positive." She looked at Kara quizzically, and said, "I still have my figure—I think I could wear one of those colorful costumes well enough. I don't know, Kara; do you think the world is ready for Superwoman?"

"Really?" Though Astra certainly could wear the costume well enough, Kara could not see her aunt superhero-ing.

Astra laughed, and gently poked Kara's nose with her fingertip. "No, but the expression on your face is priceless. Now, let us just sit and talk. I have missed out on so much of your life, and I want to catch up and learn how my beloved Kara has been doing."

Kara walked her to the sofa, and then brewed up two mugs of hot cocoa. Bringing the hot drinks over, she set them down and took her seat.

"Now, child, tell me all about what you've been doing," Astra encouraged. "And the lady you've become."

As a child, Kara had looked up to Astra, her aunt always saying how much she looked forward to seeing what Kara would become. At last, Kara could sit with Astra and tell her aunt all about her job at Catco, and her life as Supergirl.

 **The End**


End file.
